Finding Home
by twin03
Summary: Seven of Nine was lost in the Delta Quadrant, then found her way to the Alpha Quadrant with Voyager. Thanks to Q, she finds herself in Middle Earth. This is her story. Crossover: Star Trek: Voyager/LOTR. Complete.
1. Q

Author's Note: I plan to update this story every day or two. I've made every effort to be accurate to Tolkein's work. If there are any errors or grammar/spelling mistakes, please let me know and I will try to correct it. There are a few Silmarillion references (spoilers if you're planning on reading it), but nothing that requires knowledge of the Sil. I've worked exclusively out of the books rather than the movies. Reviews are very encouraging to authors, and I'd appreciate feedback, so please review!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Star Trek: Voyager or Lord of the Rings.  I am making no money from this story.

Chapter 1: Q

            Seven of Nine stood up from her workstation, stretching the stiffness from her muscles.  She had worked a twelve hour shift, as she often did.  She had the endurance for the long session, so there was no reason not to stop work after eight hours.  A Vulcan walked into the room, nodding to her curtly.  She briefed him about the details of the work that day, then walked quickly to her quarters.  She had been at the science center for three months now.  She had come there shortly after Chakotay died.  While he had been alive, she'd been able to cope with Earth, but now it was awkward for her.  People there did not understand her, and everywhere there were reminders of Chakotay and the sense of community she'd had while Voyager had been in the Delta Quadrant.

            None of that was left.  On Earth, almost everyone she met thought of her as "the ex-Borg," and it made life awkward, at least as she perceived it.  Only the Voyager crew had understood, and now they were scattered.  Even the Doctor was obsessed with his research toward improving hologram programming.  Despite everything, Seven had managed to find a measure of peace on Vulcan.  The Vulcans, with their all-encompassing logic, saw her as another worker, less objectionable than most humans because she, like them, avoided emotion.  It wasn't a fulfilling life, but it was preferable to Earth, and more efficient.

            Seven entered her spartan quarters and checked her messages.  Nothing, as usual.  She turned quickly at a noise behind her.  There was nothing there.  Nothing was out of place or at all unusual.  Shaking her head, she started walking toward the regeneration unit in the back of the room.  Again there was a noise, almost like someone stepping on a stick.  She turned again, only to see a figure near the door.

            "Q."  Seven shook her head.  "What is the purpose of your visit?"

            "Quite the greeting there, Seven.  I might almost think you aren't happy to see me."

            "Quite."

            "Tsk, tsk, Seven.  So unfriendly.  You've spent far too much time with the Vulcans, but then, you always were abrupt.  Come to think of it, you remind me of someone else I know…"

            "Why are you here?"

            "Actually, I came to check up on you.  I know it's been hard for you since Chakotay's accident…" For a moment Q's tone was almost considerate—just for a moment.  "But to live on Vulcan!  The Vulcans are such prudes!  They're boring!"

            "It is more agreeable than Earth."

            "So you can lose what humanity you've gained?"  Q's voice was unusually sharp, and lacked the mocking tone it usually held.  Seven looked at him sharply.

            "I do not see how this relates to my humanity.  This is simply a less awkward place to exist."

            "Because you used to be Borg, I know."  Q's voice was patronizing.  "Of course.  You couldn't deal with the awkwardness of that 'existence,' much less living, so you left."

            "Here I have useful work to do."

            "You're avoiding the issue.  And you didn't have useful work on Earth, Seven?  Tell me another one.  This isn't getting us anywhere, now, is it?"

            "No, it is not.  If you are finished with your nagging…"  Q wasn't the first person to give her this lecture, but he was the most annoying one.  
            "Nagging, Seven?  You're winning almost as many popularity points as Jean-Luc."

            "Captain Picard did not care to indulge your whims any more than I."

            "Spoilsport.  You know, I do think there's someone you ought to meet.  You and she are two of a kind, I think.  Before we do that, though, you'll have to be dressed appropriately.  We can't have you sticking out like a sore thumb."  Seven cocked her head at the odd expression, but Q gestured slightly, and she found herself wearing a floor-length dress.  The deep green gown had flared sleeves and swirled around her feet, which were in leather boots.  Her hair lay loose on her shoulders.

            "What are you doing, Q?  Why this archaic clothing?"  She had seen similar clothing in holo documentaries of Earth's Middle Ages.

            "Archaic?  You wound me, Seven.  I think it suits you.  You'll want to blend in as well as possible."  Q paused for a moment.  "We'll also have to do something about your reliance on that _thing_."  He nodded toward the regeneration module, then gestured toward Seven.

            Seven felt a slight tingling throughout her body.  "What have you done, Q?"

            "Just made you a little more independent.  As long as you sleep and eat, you'll be able to get by without regenerating."

            "Why?"  Seven's head was spinning.  Q was not known for philanthropism.  He had a hidden agenda behind everything he did.

            "I'd like you to visit someone for me, and you won't have access to anything technological, much less your regeneration unit.  Oh!  I just remembered something else.  The universal translator will make this no fun at all.  You'll have to get by without it, but I'll make sure you can understand the Common Speech.  You won't need anything else.  You're ready, so let's go!"

            Q took her arm, then Seven's quarters faded, replaced by an open plain.  Hills rolled on every side, and there was no trace of habitation.

            "Where are we, Q?"  Seven made no attempt to hide her irritation.  As soon as she opened her mouth, she realized she was speaking a different language.  With effort, she switched back to Basic.  "What have you done to me?"

            "Don't fight the language, Seven.  It'll be much easier if you don't.  The language is called Westron, or the Common Tongue.  You're in Middle Earth, more specifically, a land called Rohan.  They speak another language entirely here, but they understand the Common speech."

            "I have never heard of a place called Middle Earth.  Is it a planet?"

            "No, of course you haven't heard of it, and no, it isn't a planet, not really."  Q adopted an annoyed, patronizing tone.  "This is a world that is completely inaccessible by warp drive and transporters, no matter how far you travel or how many trans-warp cores you use up.  It exists outside your dimension entirely.  It's even further from Earth than the farthest edge of the Delta Quadrant.  After all, it's possible to travel to the Delta Quadrant—it might just take a while."  Q looked around for a moment, his gaze going distant.  "Things aren't entirely peachy here, either.  There's a lot of hubbub and people are pretty suspicious.  I'm not very welcome here.  That's why we stopped in the middle of nowhere instead of going straight to the city."

"And that is why you're using me to do your errands?"  Seven's voice was dry with sarcasm.

"You have a good sense of direction; you'll be able to find it just fine.  Just head off that way," Q pointed, ignoring her comment entirely.  "In a couple days you'll get to Edoras.  It's the capital city of Rohan.  Just don't tell anyone I sent you, especially King Théoden or his advisor.  If anyone asks, tell them you were trying to go to Minas Tirith, but you got lost.  It'll keep the tension to a minimum."  Q handed her a bag.  "Here are some things you may want.  Ta ta!"

            With that, Q vanished, leaving Seven alone.  Fuming, she looked around her.  There was nothing except rolling hills.  She looked in the bag Q had given her.  It contained a water bag, some dried foodstuffs, extra underclothes, and a small dagger.  She pulled the sheathed dagger out from the mess of dried fruit and meat.  Drawing it from its sheath, she tested the blade.  It was very sharp, and well made.  If people here were suspicious, she would do well not to carry it openly, nor keep it in the pack, which would likely be searched by anyone who stopped her.  She resheathed the dagger, then drew up the hem of her dress and put the dagger in her boot.  It was mildly uncomfortable, but at least the weapon was concealed.

            With no other options, Seven hoisted the bag to her back, adjusted the straps, and set out walking the way Q had pointed.  She made good time and had traveled several miles before she stopped to take a sip from the water bag, then continued walking until dark.  The moon was full and her vision was good enough to continue, but she did not want to risk disorientation.  She had no landmarks and had to rely solely on Q's vague pointing.  Her lack of knowledge about local wildlife also made continuing dangerous.

            Seven rested most of the night, but only dozed.  She did not allow herself to fall fully asleep.  She was unaccustomed to sleeping in the first place, and she was nervous about leaving herself fully unaware of her surroundings in this strange place.  The thought of sleeping naturally was odd.  It was an awkward and inefficient way of refreshing the body, one that left the sleeper unaware and vulnerable.  She did not know why Q had brought her here.  He must have had a reason, but she had no doubt he was up to little good.  If he had reason to warn her not to mention him, there was probably a reason.  Q usually wanted to be the center of attention.

            Seven got up just before dawn.  She was slightly tired, but it was a minor inconvenience.  She also had a variety of bumps and bruises from sleeping on the ground.  She ate a few bites of the food Q had given her, careful not to take more than was necessary.  Her stomach was not accustomed to eating sufficient food for sustenance.  She ran her fingers through tangled hair, trying to straighten it out.  That dealt with, she stretched a little, then set off at a jog, running through the morning.  The long skirt was annoying, but she soon learned to run in it.  Near noon, her stomach started to growl, so she ate a few bites of the food.  It was bland, but edible.  She continued running the rest of that day, then spent the night as the one before.

            The next day was similar to the one before.  By evening Seven was beginning to wonder if Q had intentionally misled her.  She rested that night, but must have fallen fully asleep.  She woke in the morning with a parched throat.  Her water was beginning to run low, and she was taking only what was necessary.  She stretched without getting up or even opening her eyes.  When she did, a shock awaited her.


	2. Capture

A/N:  Thanks for all the reviews.  I was thrilled to get six reviews on the first chapter.  Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Capture

            A group of human males on horses surrounded Seven.  Each of them had a spear pointed at her.  The weapons were primitive, but effective.  Seven sat up slowly, keeping her hands in plain view.  One of the humans jerked the head of his spear up sharply.  Seven had no frame of reference for clothing quality in this world, but his appeared to be of better materials than the others, and from that and his actions, she assumed he was a leader of some sort.  She took the jerk on the spear as a sign to stand up.  She did so slowly, leaving her hands up by her shoulders rather than using them for balance.

            The one who had gestured her up said something in a language Seven didn't understand.  The sound of the language was rolling, much like the hills around them.  She kept her face blank and calm while he spoke.  He finished and motioned to her with his hand.

            "I do not understand your language."  Seven kept her voice even as she spoke.  The leader nodded.

            "Why are you here?"  His voice was stern, but at least she could understand.

            "I am lost.  I am looking for a settlement."  She didn't want to reveal too much of her situation to this hostile person.

            "How did you come to be in Rohan?"

            "I am lost."  It was true enough.  Q had dropped her in the middle of nowhere and she had never known her way.

            "Alone?"

            "I was separated from my companion."

            "You are deep within our borders.  You must have traveled many days to be here.  And how did you enter our lands without notice?"

            "I do not know.  I do not know the local geography.  I cannot give you more explanation."

            The men talked among themselves for a moment.  Seven couldn't catch any of their language.  They never took their eyes off her.  Finally, the leader turned his attention back to Seven.  "We will take you to our city, Edoras, where our king will decide what to do with you.  Remove the dagger in your boot and place it on the ground.  Put the bag beside it."

            The hem of the skirt must have slipped up too high when Seven stretched.  She reached down and removed the dagger from her boot.  She laid the sheathed dagger down in front of her, at arm's length, then stepped back.  One of the men dismounted and took the dagger, never dropping his eyes from her.  He picked up the bag and stepped back, then looked through it quickly and threw it back to her.

            When the man with the dagger had returned to his horse, the leader spoke to Seven again.  "Do you know how to ride a horse?"

            "No, but I can adapt."

            The rider looked a little confused, but nodded.  "You will ride with me."  He handed his spear to another rider, but kept the sword hanging from his hip.  "Put your foot in the stirrup and use it to lift yourself."  He rode to her, then reached a hand down to her to help her up.  Seven gauged the task at hand, then put her foot in the stirrup and lifted herself onto the horse without taking the rider's hand.  She settled the skirt somewhat awkwardly.  It was full enough to hang over her legs discreetly, even on the horse.  If the culture fit the archaic clothing, that would be significant.

            Riding a horse was a unique experience for Seven.  She had to hold on to the rider's midsection to maintain her balance, and the bumping was somewhat uncomfortable on her backside.  They stopped for a little food near noon.  Seven ate some of the food she had in her bag rather than take anything from the riders.  Aside from watching her closely, they ignored her throughout the meal.  They remounted and rode for most of the afternoon.

            In the late afternoon, they reached a settlement.  It looked much like medieval settlements of ancient earth.  There were signs of some affluence: many people had some color to their clothing and the building on a hill in the center of the settlement was decorated in rich wood and gold.  She wondered briefly if this was Earth of the past, but dismissed the idea quickly.  She would have recognized the language, or at least some of the names, if it was Earth.  Q had told her this was a different dimension entirely, and it seemed ever more likely as time passed.

            The leader of the riders called something to a guard on top of the wall surrounding the settlement, and the guard opened the gate.  The riders rode inside and dismounted.  Someone took Seven's arm firmly.  There was a large building a few yards away, and out of it walked a little human.  Seven did not place much credence on instincts or "gut impressions", but she instantly felt that this man was someone to be avoided.  A moment later, a young woman with long, blond hair walked out of the building.  She seemed startled to see Seven, and she quickly addressed the riders in their own language.  While Seven could not understand the words, it was obvious from the tone of their voices they were arguing.  Every so often, the little man would say something, but the others seemed to brush off his comments without actually confronting him.

            Eventually, the argument concluded and the woman walked over to Seven.  The man holding Seven's arm released his grip.  The young woman looked her over for a moment, then said, "I am Éowyn.  Théodred has told me how he found you.  You'll be taken to see Théoden King shortly, but until then I will have charge of you.  I do not know if the men's suspicion is founded or not, but do not betray me or attempt to leave.  If you do, the guards will be less than kind."

            Seven nodded.  "I will not resist.  I am called Seven of Nine."

            The young woman looked at her strangely for a moment, then nodded.  "Come with me."  She led Seven to a small room with another doorway opening into a small room.  In the main room there was a bed and the adjoining room held a large bathtub filled with steaming water.

            "Go ahead and take a bath and I'll see about either finding you some clean clothes or washing these."  Seven walked into the bathroom.  There was no door, so she stood as far behind the separating wall as she could to undress.  She tossed the clothes around the corner, then slipped into the hot water.  She had never taken a water bath before.  She had always used a sonic shower, far more efficient than water showering, much less bathing.  The hot water was a shock to her skin, but she forced herself to sink down into it.  Once she adjusted to the heat, she found the sensation pleasant.  She used the bar of rough soap to clean herself, including her hair, rinsing it off as well as she could.  The soap and dirt remaining in the water made the process very inefficient and her eyes smarted when she got some of the soapy water in them.

            Finishing with the cleaning process, Seven looked around for something to dry herself.  A large piece of heavy cloth was laid out on a table across the room.  She grabbed it and used it to dry herself.  Looking out the door, she found a robe on the bed.  She wrapped herself in the towel and walked over to the bed.  She took the robe back into the bathroom and put it on.

            Seven sat for a moment and pondered her situation.  She did not understand the language or culture she found herself in, and there was little chance Q would return her to Vulcan any time soon.  This was obviously a primitive and suspicious culture.  She would have to fare for herself without any allies or technology.  She could only hope the officials of the place would not be overly hostile and that they would be reasonable and she would be able to stall until Q returned to take her back to Vulcan.


	3. Acclimation

A/N: In response to questions regarding Seven's Borg implants, yes, she does still have them.  They come up in this chapter, so I hope this will answer your questions.  Thanks for the reviews so far, and please continue.  Thanks!

Chapter 3: Acclimation

            Interrupting Seven's musings, Éowyn came back into the room.  "You're finished.  Good.  Your dress is being washed, so I've brought one of my own.  It should fit you sufficiently well, though it might be a little short.  It's a good thing your boots are tall.   The king wishes to see you as soon as you're ready.  There should be a comb for your hair in the other room."

            Seven nodded assent, then Éowyn deposited the pale blue dress on the bed.  After getting new undergarments from her pack, Seven went back into the bathroom and dried her hair as well as she could with the towel, then used the comb to straighten it out.  The comb looked like it had been carved from some sort of shell.  Returning to the other room, Seven took the clothes and walked back to the bathroom to dress.  The dress fell several inches short of the floor and was a little tight across the bust, but it did fit.

            Now dressed, Seven walked back into the main room.  Éowyn gave her a little smile.  "I'm sorry we couldn't find anything that would fit better.  If I may be so bold as to ask, how did you come about your name, Seven of Nine?  Is it common among your people?  Does it have some meaning in your own language?"

            "It does have meaning among my people, but it is difficult to explain."  Seven didn't want to try to explain her life story to this woman.  In this primitive culture, she would do well to explain as little as possible of herself.  "You may shorten it to Seven if you wish."  She would do well to be as friendly as possible.

            "Thank you…Seven."  Éowyn seemed uncertain about the whole thing, but she tried to be gracious.  Seven almost wished she'd kept her name in Basic rather than translating it into Westron, but Q had done something that made Westron her native language, and it would have been awkward to try to constantly translate.  "May I ask about your adornments?  They are most unique.  Do they have some meaning?"

            "Again, it is difficult to explain.  The simplest explanation is that they are integral to who I am."

            Éowyn nodded, but she appeared confused.  "Well, if you're ready, Théoden would like to see you."

            Seven nodded, and Éowyn led her out of the room and back to the hall.  While they walked, Seven asked Éowyn about how to address the king and how to behave in his presence, and Éowyn gave her a quick summary of the customs of the place.  Seven did not wish to offend a potential ally (or make an enemy) through ignorance.  Every culture had different traditions.  They walked through a long room with tapestries on the walls.  The lighting was dim and the effect was gloomy.  At the end of the room, the women came to a dais of three steps, atop which sat a small human with white hair and a white beard.  He was small and shrunken with age, but he appraised Seven with sharp eyes.  The small man who had joined the argument when they first entered the settlement was sitting on the steps just below the king.  The leader of the riders—Théodred, Éowyn had called him—was standing just behind the chair.

            Éowyn was the first to speak.  "Théoden King, this is Seven of Nine.  She is the one your son found this morning."

            The wizened king raised his head a little.  "Seven of Nine.  It is an unusual name.  I would know how you came to be wandering in our lands.  You are obviously a stranger—you do not speak our language, and your markings are strange.  Why are you here in our lands?"

            "As I told your son, my lord, I was separated from my companion and lost my way.  I was searching for habitation of some sort."

            "Where is your home?"

            "I am from a place very far from here.  It is a very long journey."  It was the best answer she could give to people who did not understand space travel and without revealing too much about herself or Q.

            The king grunted, not convinced.  "Why did you leave?"

            "I had no family or friends left there.  The hope in leaving was to find a new place to exist where I might not be as alone."  Again, it was true.  With Chakotay's death, she had no close companions left on Earth.  Voyager's crew was scattered around the Alpha Quadrant.  She was interpreting Q's intentions somewhat liberally, but it allowed her to answer truthfully.

            "And where were you going?"

            "We had hoped to reach Minas Tirith."  It was a lie, but she didn't know what else to say.

            "Do you have friends there?"  
            "No.  It was simply a place to start over."

            "Hmph.  You leave me quite a question.  What am I to do with you?  I cannot simply send you on your way, not alone, and I do not have the men to spare to escort you to Minas Tirith.  Further, you have nowhere to go to even if you reach the White City.  We do not willingly accept strangers in these dark days, so keeping you here is hardly an option.  So, what should I do with you?"

            The little man sitting on the steps spoke for the first time.  "How do you know she tells the truth, milord?  She could be a spy.  Even women may be spies in these dark days, and she is very strangely adorned.  Who knows what the symbols could mean?"

            "Yes, master Gríma, I know.  I cannot simply turn her out, either, or lock her up.  The days are not yet so dark that I will do that to a defenseless woman."

            In her own mind, Seven fumed about being treated as second class simply because she was female, and as a problem to be dealt with, like a child that needed babysitting.  Still, it was apparently to her advantage; her captors would probably treat her better than they might a man.  She kept her face carefully impassive, not revealing anything in her expression.  Éowyn left her side and walked up to the dais.  She started speaking to the king in their own language.  Gríma quickly joined the discussion, and then Théodred.  The foursome argued for a few minutes, then seemed to come to a consensus.

            The king looked over at Seven.  "Well, my niece has argued for you to stay here, and my son has joined her.  My counselor Gríma is less convinced, but for the time, I will allow you to stay here.  Éowyn will tell you where you may go and when.  Do not violate our conditions, or we will treat you much more harshly.  You will be Éowyn's companion until another decision is made.  Perhaps your presence will calm her."  The last words were dry and slightly sarcastic.  He motioned to the back of the room with his head, and Éowyn returned to Seven's side, bowed slightly, then took her arm and led her out of the room.

            "That went better than I might have hoped.  My uncle listens to Wormtongue far more than he ought—Gríma, that is.  All of us except Théoden call him Wormtongue—for good reason.  You would do well to avoid him.  He lusts after me, but he fears Théodred and Éomer too much to act.  The men will not have the same loyalty for you as they do me, so be careful.  It was because he wanted to send you away that Théodred joined me arguing for you to stay."

            "Why did you ask him to keep me here?"

            "I'm not entirely sure.  I suppose you strike me as someone similar to myself.  You must be strong and self-reliant to have journeyed several days on your own.  Perhaps I read too much into it, but I hope we might become friends, however many or few similarities we do have.  I know I should probably be suspicious, but I have the feeling you're not here to cause harm."  

            Seven paused a moment, considering her words.  "Where I come from, women are not considered inferior simply because they are female.  There are physiological differences, to be certain, but I am as strong as many men."

            "Do you know how to fight?"

            Seven looked over at the other woman, not certain what to make out of the question.  "Explain, please."  It came out curtly, and Seven instantly regretted the tone, but she couldn't take it back.

            "Do you know how to fight in battle?  Swords, or archery, or the like?"

            Seven nodded understand.  "I am adept at hand-to-hand fighting, but I am not familiar with weapons such as you might use."

            "If you're interested, I could teach you.  We would have to do it in secret—the men frown on me fighting enough, and they don't trust you in the first place, but I would like someone to spar with.  None of the men will spar with me, so it is hard to maintain my skills."

            "If you are not to be allowed to use your skills, why do you work to maintain them?"

            "I _will find a way to fight in battle.  I don't care what they say.  Anyway, with Wormtongue around, you would do well to know how to defend yourself.  Also, watch your possessions closely.  He has sticky fingers."  The two of them arrived at Éowyn's rooms.  The area was sparsely furnished, with a single small bed and a dressing table.  "I'll have a pallet brought in for you.  As you've seen, no one is sure quite how far you can be trusted.  I hope you'll forgive the suspicion, but none of us is quite sure how far to trust you.  I assume you know how to sew?"_

            "No.  I do not know how to sew clothing or anything else."

            "Oh, well.  Perhaps I will have to teach you that, too.  You'll have a difficult time getting anyone to do it for you unless you have some source of money I'm not aware of."

            "No, I do not.  I am certain I will adapt easily enough."

            Éowyn nodded.  "The dress you're wearing is an old one of mine that I don't need.  You can keep it while you're here.  It'll at least give you another outfit besides the one you brought."

            "Thank you."  Seven recalled that extra clothing was a luxury in medieval cultures.  Éowyn must be at least moderately well off to have an extra dresses to give to Seven.

            "We can work on letting the seams out on that dress tomorrow once your other one is dry.  Until then, I'll show you some of the basics of sewing.  You've never even held a needle before?"

            Seven shook her head no, and Éowyn got out a needle and thread and started teaching Seven to sew stitches in scraps of fabric.  Seven learned quickly, surprising Éowyn.  She had nearly mastered the simple stitches by the time the two of them had to leave for dinner.


	4. Wormtongue

Chapter 4: Wormtongue

                At dinner, Seven sat beside Éowyn, who spent much of her time seeing to the King's meal.  Most of the conversation was in the native language of Rohan and Seven didn't catch any of it.  Partway through the meal, Éowyn leaned over and whispered, "Once we're alone I'll start teaching you some of our language.  They won't like it, but it's rude of them to exclude you so."  Seven nodded in acknowledgement.

                For the most part the others ignored Seven.  Only Éowyn spoke to her at all, but the people nearby kept talking to her in their language, so she was barely able to talk to Seven herself.  They got through the meal well despite it.  Seven was still adjusting to taking food for sustenance, but the hot meal was a definite improvement over the trail rations she had been eating.  Nevertheless, she ate lightly in case the food upset her stomach.  She had heard that it could be rather unpleasant.

                That evening, the two of them went back to sewing, and Éowyn started teaching Seven the language of the Rohirrim.  She also told Seven a bit more about Rohan, the Rohirrim, and Edoras.  The two of them arranged a pallet for Seven beside Éowyn's bed.  It was much better than sleeping on the ground.  Night fell, and the two of them went to bed.  It was nearly an hour before Seven finally fell asleep, but she woke better rested than she had been in days.

                Éowyn spent the day introducing Seven to Edoras.  Éowyn continued teaching her the language, and Seven learned quickly.  By the end of the day she could understand a few words of conversation.  Éowyn cautioned her not to let on that she understood.  The day after that was much the same.  Éowyn became more comfortable with Seven's presence as time passed.  They fell into a routine, Seven helping Éowyn with whatever duties she had, Éowyn teaching Seven about life in Edoras, as well as life in Middle Earth in general, even though she wasn't aware of it.  They usually spent the evenings sewing, and Seven managed to sew a tunic, loose pants, and a cloak for herself as well as adjusting the seams on the dress from Éowyn to fit her.  Seven managed to avoid sharing any very personal information or anything about where she'd come from, but she did learn a bit about Éowyn.

                Éowyn was an orphan, her parents dead.  Her mother had been a sister to the king, who now considered Éowyn as part of his household.  The concept of household was a broad one, extending to distant relatives and servants.  Éowyn did her best to care for the king, but she felt that Gríma was doing something to keep him ill.  Seven couldn't get from her whether this was an actual poison or something psychological.  Éowyn was obviously bothered by the situation, but she did not fully understand the nature of the king's illness herself, nor did she share fully with Seven.  Seven tried to watch for signs of poisoning or any other reason for the illness, but could find none.

                About a week after Seven arrived, she and Éowyn managed to finish their day's tasks before lunch.  After the meal, she pulled Seven back to the room the two of them shared.  "No one is going to worry about us for the rest of the afternoon.  I have a place where I practice with a sword about half an hour's ride away.  If you're willing, let's ride out there and practice."

                "I am willing."

                "The interesting part will be getting out without being stopped.  The men are suspicious of you, and they may not approve of us going out into the countryside.  Still, we can try.  Go ahead and change into your riding clothes.  It will be obvious we're leaving, anyway.  Our best bet is to go about our business without any more explanation than necessary."  Éowyn apparently trusted her enough to go out alone.  Their relationship had changed over the last week from suspicion to tentative friends.  Éowyn seemed to enjoy having a co-conspirator.  Seven was different enough that Éowyn didn't feel the necessity to distance herself from Seven like she did with her own people.  Despite the differences, Seven seemed to be enough like her—strong and independent—for there to be a real connection.  The trust that had arisen between them was surprising, but it felt natural.  Éowyn truly felt that Seven meant her no harm, and Seven had been careful to do nothing to alienate herself from Éowyn.

                The two women changed into riding clothes, then headed for the stables.  Éowyn saddled her own horse, then showed Seven how to saddle another one she selected from the stables.  They mounted the horses, then rode to the gate.  Seven had never ridden a horse alone before, but the animal followed Éowyn's horse easily enough.  The guard there stopped them, addressing Éowyn in their native language.

                "_Where are you going, Lady Éowyn?_"

                "_We wish to ride in the countryside._"

                "_What of her?_"

                "_What of her?  She will not harm me, nor will she leave.  She has nowhere to go.  You need not worry._"

                "_Wormtongue said that she is to be watched closely._"

                "_And you listen to him?_"

                "_He speaks for the king._"

                "_And that is what he said—that she is to be watched closely?_"  The guard nodded.  "_Then there is no problem in her leaving with me.   I will be watching her while we are out.  She will not be alone."  Éowyn switched to the Common Tongue.  "Now, please let us pass."_

                "Very well.  Go."  The guard answered, also in the Common Tongue.

                The two of them rode out.  Éowyn explained the basics of riding to Seven, then they set off at a moderate pace.  Once she was confident Seven could keep up, Éowyn picked up the pace, and within forty minutes they reached their destination.  It was a cluster of trees, in the middle of which stood a little hut.  They tied their horses to a tree, and Seven stretched out sore muscles.

                "You'll probably be quite sore tomorrow."  Éowyn called over her shoulder as she climbed up into a tree.  She handed a bundle down to Seven before climbing down.  She took the bundle back and unwrapped it, revealing two wooden practice swords and one real one.  "If you're as quick to learn these as you are with other things, you'll beat me before the afternoon is out."  Éowyn laughed.  "Still, I have a few tricks.  I suppose we'll both be rather sore tomorrow."

                Éowyn handed Seven one of the practice swords and showed her the basics.  After a while, the two of them started sparring.  At first, Éowyn scored hit after hit, but Seven quickly learned to block the attacks and soon started countering.  They continued practicing for much of the afternoon, stopping late in the afternoon, and Éowyn bundled and hid the swords, then the two of them hurried back to the city.

                A different soldier was watching at the gate when they returned.  As the two women came up, he stopped them.  "Éowyn, Wormtongue has convinced the king that you're being deceived by this woman.  Théoden is upset that you took her out this afternoon.  I doubt either of them suspect where you've been, but you would be wise to take an indirect route from now on.  He only noticed your absence because he called for you and no one could find you."

                "Than you, Éomer.  You won't tell anyone?"  Seven knew Éomer was Éowyn's brother, but she didn't know him well.  He was always busy with his duties, and in a precarious position where Seven was concerned.  He walked a fine line between helping Seven and maintaining favor with the king.  Éomer was the Third Marshall of the Riddermark, second only to his cousin Théodred in Théoden's forces.  It was strange that he would be keeping guard at the gate.

                "No, of course not.  I figure anything Wormtongue says is bound to be a deception, so as long as I take the opposite position, I'll probably come out at least partially right.  You'd better get inside and cleaned up before dinner.  I'll take care of your horses.  I'm not on guard myself; Háma is nearby.  I just wanted to meet you here to warn you.  Don't give them an excuse to cage you."

                "Again, thank you."  Éowyn gave him a quick hug before heading inside.  The two women had time enough only for sponge baths before dinner.  As they prepared, Éowyn explained her brother's cryptic comment.  "Éomer knows the thing I dread most is to be caged.  I'm not a jewel to be put on display.  I could fight if given the chance, but I fear they'll never let me."  Seven could do nothing but nod with her.  Battle was nothing new to Seven, and she didn't relish it, but Éowyn longed for the freedom to try.  Finishing their preparations, the two of them rushed off to dinner.  Théoden had Éowyn pulled aside after the meal.  Seven went back to their room to sew while she waited.  Éowyn returned half an hour later.  Seven looked up as she entered, but didn't say anything.

                "I've been told I've been far too trusting with you, and that you'll stab me in the back the first chance you get, and that you're a spy…"

                "That is untrue.  I mean you no harm."

                "I'm sure.  Wormtongue has far too much influence over the king's mind, but none of us can convince him of that.  Since Wormtongue doesn't like you, the king is suspicious of you, too, and there's not much I can do about it."

                Seven shrugged.  "It is inconsequential."

                "No, it isn't.  They're so rude to you, and I'm worried they may try to turn you out completely."

                "I have nowhere to go."

                "I know it.  It's the reason they haven't done it yet.  We'll have to watch our step from now on.  Still, I'd like to keep training.  Perhaps we can convince Éomer to come with us sometime.  He might lend our travels some credibility with the king.  He's right, though.  We shouldn't go straight there again.  Someone might follow us.  Wormtongue would love that.  Everyone knows that I can fight, but they don't know about that place.  Going out there is the only way I can stay in shape.  If they found out about that place, Wormtongue might disapprove and ban me from going.  If that happened, my fighting ability would suffer."  


	5. Trouble

A/N:  Thanks for all the great reviews so far.  It's great to hear from you.  As always, please continue to review; constructive criticism is welcomed!  Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Trouble

            The next morning, the two women woke to hear that Théodred had ridden out on some errand to the West Marches.  No one was extremely concerned; it was common enough.  Éomer did indeed go out with the two of them that afternoon.  They took a longer route to the practice spot, careful to avoid anyone who might follow them.  The arrived after almost an hour's ride, but the extra time was worth it.  Éomer sparred with them a bit.  He was amazed at Seven's strength and speed, as well as her quick learning.  She never made the same mistake twice.  By the end of the afternoon, he would have guessed she had been training for years, not days.  Seven learned little new about Éowyn's brother, but quickly came to respect his skill with a sword.  The threesome returned to Edoras without incident, and no one said anything about their excursion, but someone pulled Éomer aside after dinner.

            Éomer found Éowyn and Seven later that evening.  "There's trouble on the East Wall.  Scouts have brought news of Orcs preparing to attack.  I'll ride in the morning, but the king will not like it."

            "If you take your men, you'll leave the city nearly undefended."  Éowyn looked concerned.

            "If I don't go, the Orcs will soon attack the city itself.  I would rather meet them far away than at my door.  Wormtongue will not approve, but at least we won't have to face them here with women and children to defend."

            Éowyn nodded.  "Be careful."

            "When am I not?"

            Éomer gave her a crooked grin, and Éowyn muttered something that could have been "never."  The next morning, he managed to get out before he could be noticed, but Théoden was not happy when he heard the news from Gríma, who managed to put a dark slant on it.  Éowyn managed to calm him slightly, and Seven did her best to stay out of sight.  Théoden did not need to be reminded of her presence when he was in such a foul mood.

            Several days passed.  Éowyn and Seven continued training as they could, sometimes joined by Háma or one of the other soldiers, but more often than not alone.  The men did not like to train with women for fear they would injure them.  Éowyn did what she could to keep Wormtongue under control, but it was an uphill battle.  At dinner one evening, a messenger ran into the hall.

            "Théoden King, I bring ill news.  Your son has been slain in battle on the West Marches.  Few escaped the battle to tell of it."  The messenger bowed his head, grieving for his prince and nervous of the king's reaction, but the old king simply bowed his head in grief.  He left the room and no one save Wormtongue spoke to him until Éomer returned a couple days later, telling a strange tale of three hunters.

            "My king, returning from battle with the Orcs we encountered three beings—a Man, an Elf, and a Dwarf, all clothed in the manner of the Elves.  They said they had come from Lothlórien and were looked on in favor by the Lady there.  They claimed to be hunting Orcs who had taken their companions prisoner.  The Man claimed to be the heir of Isildur, Aragorn son of Arathorn.  The Man claimed to be Aragorn son of Arathorn, the heir of Isildur.  He traveled with an Elf called Legolas and a Dwarf named Gimli son of Glóin.  I lent them two horses to continue their search."

            "You know it is against the king's will to give aid to strangers, Éomer."  Wormtongue had an eager glint in his eye.  "You have defied your king's wishes in order to chase after myths.  First you leave the city defenseless, then you help foreigners before your own kin!"

            "Master Gríma is correct."  Théoden raised his head.  "You have defied me, and for that you must be punished, Third Marshall."  He motioned to another two guards.  "Take his sword and put him in the keep."

            Seven and Éowyn, watching from the shadows, cringed at this.  Éomer was one of the few forces still opposing Wormtongue and keeping Théoden from falling completely under his spell.  After they slipped out, Éowyn wondered aloud about the three hunters, especially Isildur's heir.  Seven didn't really understand what the fuss was over, but this society was based on inheritance and bloodlines, so she let it pass.

            The city was silent that day, and the next.  No one knew what to think.  So much had happened in so little a time.  Éowyn spent much of her time comforting people and reassuring them, though she was grieving herself.  She had lost a cousin and now her brother was imprisoned.

            Seven did what she could to help, but she was uncomfortable with all the emotion, not fully understanding it herself.  She had grieved when Chakotay had died, but that had been a personal grief, not one shared by an entire community.  Undoubtedly the rest of Voyager's crew had mourned him, too, but she hadn't had any contact with them during that time except for the funeral.  Both Seven and Captain Janeway had been stoic, refusing to show any emotion, but many of the others cried.  Afterwards, everyone scattered again.  Seven had been uncomfortable with the sympathy and also the awkward strangeness of being an ex-Borg, which she felt much more keenly without Chakotay, so she had gone to Vulcan where she wouldn't have to deal with emotion.  Here she couldn't escape it.

            In the midst of the grief, Wormtongue became more abusive toward the two women.  Once he cornered Seven in a peasant's hut and made some less than savory insinuations.  Cornered against a wall, Seven was in no mood to be diplomatic.  "Master Gríma, I would suggest you keep your thoughts—and your hands—to yourself.  I am more than capable of causing very significant pain to certain parts of your anatomy."  With that, she shoved him aside and walked away.  Fortunately, Wormtongue was too concerned about his manhood to report the incident to the king.

            After that, Seven made certain Éowyn was never far out of her sight.  Éowyn was strong, but when it came to it, Wormtongue could probably overpower Éowyn, but not Seven.  It was a strange role reversal.  Seven and Éowyn had started as tense acquaintances, with Éowyn guarding Seven, who had been almost a prisoner.  Now Seven was the protector and the two of them were fast friends—and allies against a common enemy.


	6. Visitors

A/N: Again, thanks for all the reviews.  I have been thrilled by the response to this story.  To clarify, Seven will eventually be paired with Legolas.  I sincerely apologize to those of you who dislike Legomances, but please allow me to explain before you quit reading the story completely.  When I considered this crossover, I considered the various pairings I could have written, but Legolas seemed to be the best choice for Seven.  I hadn't intended to write a Legolas romance, but it just seemed to work for this story.  He and Seven just seem to work well together (at least in my mind).  The romance does not dominate the plot (the reason _Romance_ is the secondary genre rather than primary), and I hope you will give it a chance despite the overused pairing.  Thanks for your interest, and I hope you'll keep reading (and reviewing)!

  Another note: the inspiration for this story came from Karina's _Elves in Space_, which can be found at .  It is a very different Voyager/LOTR crossover, and I highly recommend it.  Sorry for the long author's note.  Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Visitors

            The next day, something very strange happened.  There was a commotion at the gate.  Travelers were trying to gain admittance to the city.  Háma spotted them and hurried over.  "You two should not be in the open when these travelers are admitted.  Éowyn, you should be prepared to stand by the king when he greets them.  Seven, you should not be seen at all."  Háma had become a co-conspirator and did his best to look out for Seven, especially when there was trouble with the king or Gríma.

            The two women nodded.  Seven had learned not to object to commands like that one, but to do what she would anyway.  Háma was trying to look out for her, but she was curious, so she followed Éowyn to the hall and took her usual hiding spot partially hidden behind a tapestry hanging behind the dais.  The king's back was to her, as was Wormtongue's, and the hiding spot was sufficient that whoever was admitted would not spot her in the dimness of the hall unless they had enhanced eyesight.

            After a bit of commotion at the door, four figures entered the room.  Three were tall, but one was quite short.  As they came forward, Seven could see that they were all wearing grey cloaks over their clothing.  One looked old and wizened and carried a staff.  The one with dark hair had a powerful, almost commanding presence.  Éowyn's attention was fixed on him as they walked forward.  If the stories were true, this was Aragorn, heir to some throne.  The small figure had red hair that was mostly hidden under a metal helmet.  Seven suspected he was not human.  This was likely the Dwarf Gimli.  The last of the figures was tall and slender, with long hair and pointed ears, not unlike a Vulcan's, but his expressive face was unlike any Vulcan Seven had ever encountered.  He scanned the room carefully, and his eyes came to rest on Seven.  She reassured herself that her hiding place was good, but the man inclined his head every so slightly as if to acknowledge her presence.  Seven had to assume this was the Elf Legolas.  It was unlikely that he had seen her, so she made no move to return his acknowledgement.

            The old man greeted the king politely, but Théoden answered rudely.  This was Gandalf, and Wormtongue had convinced the king that he was not to be trusted.  Seven gaped when Gandalf turned to Wormtongue and promptly rebuked him.  Wormtongue spoke of Shadowfax, the great horse Gandalf had taken.  Seven had heard the story, and knew that Gandalf had been in the right to request the horse, despite its value.  It was when Wormtongue started to speak of the Sorceress of the Golden Wood that the old man had had enough.  Seven knew little enough of the Elves, but she had heard of a sorceress whom the Rohirrim feared.  Gandalf restrained the small figure, then sang a soft song before throwing his cloak aside.  The clothing beneath was pure white.  Power seemed to roll off him like waves.

            Gandalf raised his staff, and thunder rolled.  The room darkened until only the white figure of the wizard remained.  Wormtongue squealed something about the wizard's staff, then a flash filled the room and the miserable Gríma fell on his face.  Gandalf drew Théoden out of the chair and sent Éowyn away.  She was reluctant to go, but Théoden urged her on.  She paused a moment and turned back, looking at the tall human, then left the room.  Seven slipped out behind her.

            Not ready to be left out of what was to come, the two women found a place nearby to watch the porch of the hall.  Théoden came out, standing straight, and strong and summoned his troops.  They watched as Háma brought Éomer and Théoden restored his marshal.  Háma then brought Gríma and the women watched with some satisfaction as the small man cowered before the king, who was now standing tall and straight as he had not in years.  Éowyn's eyes kept darting between Aragorn and Wormtongue.

            The women watched as the king sent Wormtongue away, then had to rush to get back and serve the king.  Seven helped as she could, but tried to stay out of the way, as at most meals.  Both were amazed at the change in Théoden.  He had been small and shrunken with age, but now he grasped a sword with strength and ate with gusto.  Seven found her attention drawn to Legolas.  She wondered if had truly spotted her in her hiding place.  No human could have seen her there, but she knew little of Elves.  If the resemblance to Vulcans held, his hearing would be good, but his eyesight would have to be significantly better than a Vulcan's to have seen her.  When he spoke, his voice was musical.  Seven was uncomfortable with the attention he paid to her, but tried to ignore it.  He was probably just curious about why she'd been hiding there.  Gandalf also watched her rather closely, especially noticing the remaining Borg implants on her hands and brow.  Seven did her best to ignore it.  Her appearance was different from any being they had encountered, so some curiosity was to be expected.

            After the men had finished their meal, the visitors were given whatever armor they wanted from the king's armory, then Éowyn brought a cup of wine.  She offered it to each, pausing overlong in front of Aragorn, and Théoden left her in charge of the people.  He gave her a sword and a mail shirt, and she slipped inside to put on the shirt.  There was only a moment's pause, but Gandalf walked over to where Seven stood watching from a distance.

            "Forgive me if I'm curt, but time is short and I would like know who you are and why you're here.  Something tells me Middle Earth is not your home."

            Seven remembered Q's warning to her not to tell anyone who she was or why she was there.  "I am a traveler, far from my home."

            "Far indeed.  Who brought you here?"  Seven paused, not sure what to say.  "I mean you no ill, lady.  Please, how did you come to be here?"  The wizard fixed her with an intense stare, but his voice was softer.  She knew she couldn't lie her way out of this.

            "I do not fully understand the mechanism."  Seven looked down at the ground, concerned.  She didn't wish to reveal more.

            "I see you're not ready to trust me fully.  It's no surprise; we've only just met.  Perhaps one day you'll be ready to tell me more.  I know you are from another realm, and I'd like to know how you got here.  Still, I'm glad that you are here.  Éowyn has probably been most grateful for your presence, especially in warding off Wormtongue."  Gandalf spat the name with almost as much contempt as Éowyn.

            "I am much stronger than she.  Gríma could not have assaulted her as long as I was capable of defending her.  He has tried to poison the king's mind against me."

            "Undoubtedly.  I doubt he understands how foreign you really are.  I hope not.  Just keep a low profile and try to blend in.  None of these people need to know there are realms besides this one.  One day we'll sort out the details.  I hope you'll forgive me for not asking earlier, but what is your name?"

            "I am called Seven of Nine."

            "Seven of Nine…it's a strange name, but no stranger than any other, I suppose.  Seven of Nine, your presence here is no accident, regardless of how you got here.  Stand by Éowyn and help her evacuate the people to Dunharrow.  We will meet again."

            Seven nodded, confused by the conversation..  The wizard hurried off to join the others.  She noticed Legolas watching them, then the Elf said something to Gandalf as he returned to the group, glancing at Seven as he did.  The conversation was cut short as the men made ready to ride.  The Dwarf rode with Éomer, Legolas on one side and Aragorn on the other.  Gandalf and Théoden led them out.  Seven never had a chance to speak with any of the rest of them, for which she was grateful.  During the meal, Éowyn and Seven had sorted out the details of who and what they were.  The men rode for Helm's Deep, where an attack from Isengard was imminent.  The wizard Saruman in Isengard had betrayed them and had amassed an army to fight against them.  Seven didn't know what an Orc was, but it didn't sound pleasant.

            There was plenty of work to do once the men had left.  Éowyn and Seven together organized the people for the evacuation to Dunharrow.  Here Seven was in her element.  The organization and planning necessary for the operation came easily to Seven, and Éowyn was grateful for the help.  Éowyn had never led the people before, but they followed her willingly.  Regardless of the mystery surrounding her, they accepted Seven without question for Éowyn's sake.  It was a short ride, but organizing the city and evacuating everyone required several days.  Still, they reached the stronghold in only a few days and set up camp.  Reaching the stronghold had been the first step, and there was much to do once they arrived.

            Éowyn frequently worked late into the night, and Seven found herself doing the same.  The short nights soon showed on Éowyn, but Seven found she could function on far less sleep than the others.  Soon she was sleeping only a couple hours each night, but she hid that from Éowyn, lest the other worry.  Even in the middle of the night, there were things to do and details that needed attention.  Seven didn't need the sleep, so dealt with as many of them as she could in the night while Éowyn rested.


	7. Confrontation

A/N: As always, thanks for the reviews.  Karina, thanks for your review.  I was surprised when no one said anything about Seven's threat to Wormtongue.  I was glad to hear that someone noticed it :).  Cat, I've read a few of the bad ones, and I have no intention of allowing this to become anything of the sort.  I've tried to keep the characters in character; if there's anything anyone sees that you think is out of character (or any other inaccuracies), please point it out and I'll try to fix it.  Please, don't let me get away with mistakes.  Anyway, sorry for the long author's note.  Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Confrontation

            The days blurred together, but it wasn't long before riders arrived—Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas, accompanied by thirty riders in grey, including two dark-haired Elves.  Théoden was not with them.  Over dinner, Éowyn and Seven learned the details—the battle of Helm's Deep, Théoden's muster of the Rohirrim, the confrontation at Isengard.  Aragorn spoke of haste, but to Seven's knowledge there was only one path into Dunharrow, and it was out of the way for the riders.  It made no sense for them to have come here.  Éowyn said as much, and then Aragorn told them he would take the Paths of the Dead.  Seven had never heard the name before, but she saw the others' faces pale at the mention.  Even the dwarf Gimli seemed nervous, and if the stories were correct, the Dwarves were known for their bravery.  Éowyn tried to argue Aragorn out of it, but he was firm.

            After the meal, Éowyn pulled him aside to talk to him again, leaving Seven alone.  Seven wandered through the camp, towards its borders.  Before she left the camp she spotted Aragorn and Éowyn speaking.  Éowyn seemed disturbed, almost begging.  Seven couldn't hear their conversation clearly, but she caught the words "woman," "house," and "bars."

            Turning away from the sight of Éowyn, Seven caught a glimpse of yellow.  She looked directly at the location where she had seen it, but now saw nothing.  The moon was a sliver in the sky and the light was poor.  She scanned the area, keeping her attention close to the stand of trees were she'd seen the flash.  If one of the women from the camp had wandered out this far, they could be in danger from wild animals.  Still, she didn't speak, simply remaining attentive.  If it was not one of the townspeople she would do well to not draw attention to herself.

            Seven waited for five full minutes before Legolas stepped out of the trees.  He looked at her for a long moment, then walked over.  "Impressive.  Most people wouldn't have seen me in the first place, nor have waited so long.  Why didn't you call out?"  He was tall, tall enough she didn't feel out of place beside him.  She often felt awkward among these people because of her height.

            "I did not know the nature of the incident.  It would be strange for one of the townspeople to be   out this far."

            "And if I had been an assailant?"

            "That is improbable.  There are none here who would have motive to assault me, and few who would have the skill."

            "Really."

            Seven nodded, unsure of where the conversation was going.  "I am capable of defending myself."

            "Yes, I'm sure you are.  Anyone who could become such a trusted companion to Éowyn would have to be a good fighter."

            Seven was careful to let nothing show in her face, but the phrase "trusted companion" struck a chord somewhere in her.  She hoped he was correct and that was what she had become for Éowyn.  After only a moment's pause, she asked, "Why are you out here and not resting?"

            "I like to wander under the stars.  What of you?"

            "What of me?  Please clarify?"

            "Why aren't you resting like the others?"

            "I am not ready to rest yet.  I had come for a walk when I saw you and came to investigate."

            Legolas nodded, not entirely convinced.  "What did you think of your lady's conversation with Aragorn just now?"

            "I was not privy to the conversation.  I do not know what was said.  You share a lodging with Aragorn—surely you heard the entirety of the conversation."

            "You saw enough, and you know the Lady Éowyn.  You know what happened—she wants to come with us."

            "It would not be surprising.  Éowyn wishes for a chance to prove herself."  Seven chose her words carefully.

            "This is not her place.  She chases after dreams."

            "Perhaps.  Most of her pursuits could be called dreams.  Wormtongue called most of her pursuits hopeless dreams.  She has accomplished some of them.  At least she has a goal."

            "Not when it is unattainable.  You would do well to dissuade her from pursuing Aragorn."

            "Clarify."

            "You have eyes, Lady Seven of Nine.  You see as clearly as anyone.  She is asking for a broken heart—whether or not she gets her opportunity to prove herself in battle."

            Seven had certainly known Éowyn was attracted to Aragorn, but she hadn't thought too deeply on it.  She was uncomfortable with the topic of romantic relationships, as she had been since Chakotay's death.  "What exactly are the Paths of the Dead and why are they so feared?"  Seven changed the subject abruptly.  She had never been known for subtlety, and she didn't care to start now.

            Legolas cocked an eyebrow at the abrupt turn in the conversation, but answered her question.  "Long ago, the people of this place betrayed a promise made to Aragorn's ancestor Isildur.  Isildur placed a curse on them that they should not rest until they fulfilled their promise.  They haunt the path that we must take.  The dead do not suffer the living to pass willingly.  I do not fear them, but of Men, Aragorn is the only one I know who does not."

            "Why do you not fear them?"

            "It is the way of my people.  We do not age or come to a natural death; only in battle can we be killed.  You did not know this?"  Seven looked surprised.

            "No.  I am from a land very far away."

            "Far away, indeed.  So far away that you do not know of the Elves—and you have not heard of us in the time you have been here.  Many Men fear us, but at least they know a little about us.  I have been in Middle Earth more years than you might imagine.  Perhaps I may have heard of this place—what is it called?"

            Seven searched for a response, almost panicked.  She kept her face blank, but her head was spinning.  "It is a place that you could not reach.  It is only through a special power that I have been able to come here."

            "Special power?  What might that special power be?  Is it Sauruman's magic?  Are you here as his spy?  Gandalf did not know you, so you cannot be here by his doing."  Legolas leaned closer, trying to intimidate her.  "Who and what are you?"

            "I have heard the name Saruman, but have never had any contact with him.  I am no spy.  I am from a place beyond your comprehension.  It is not part of Middle Earth."

            "Not part of Middle Earth?  Then what—Valinor?  The daughters of Men have no place there."

            "I do not know of Valinor.  I am from a place not of this world."

            "Not of this world?  The more I learn, the less I trust you, Lady Seven.  I do not understand your answer, but it is likely you do not fully understand my questions, either—if what you tell me is true.  I suspect you are not a spy; a spy would have a more convincing story."

            Seven struggled between relief and resentment at his comment.  After a moment's pause, she spoke.  "I assure you that I am not a spy.  I have been placed in an awkward situation and am responding as well as possible."

            "Very well.  In any case, you need your rest, so I will bid you a good night, Lady Seven."  She had changed the subject abruptly, so he ended it equally abruptly.  Legolas nodded and slipped off in to the darkness.  Seven stood there for a moment, trying to make sense of the conversation.  She had apparently made an enemy in that Elf.  There was no reason to remain outside, especially if he was still out, so she walked back to the lodging she shared with Éowyn.


	8. Parting Ways

A/N:  Sorry it's short!  Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Parting Ways

            Éowyn was laying on her pallet, but her breathing was too shallow to be asleep.  "Éowyn?" Seven kept her voice low.  The other woman looked up, her face tear-stained.  "What has occurred?"

            "I made a fool of myself, Seven."  Éowyn wiped her face.  "I followed Aragorn and asked him to take me with him on his quest."  Seven nodded her on.  "I'm sure I looked like a puppy trying to follow someone who has given him scraps.  I was behaving like a lovesick little girl.  That aside, I probably ruined whatever chance I may have to prove myself in battle."

            "Your opportunity will come."  Seven wasn't sure why she was so certain of it, but it _felt right.  "Do not pursue Aragorn.  You will find your own way."  Seven paused, not really sure where any of that had come from.  "You are tired, Éowyn.    You will find your own way."  Seven paused, not really sure where any of that had come from or why she had repeated herself.  Repetition was inefficient.  "You are tired, Éowyn.  You should rest."_

            Éowyn was too tired to argue, and within moments, she was asleep.  Seven tried to rest, too, but couldn't.  She rose early the next morning without having slept at all.  The sky was only beginning to lighten in the east, but she was restless.  She dressed in her riding clothes, tying her hair back with a bit of cloth, and left the lodging she shared with Éowyn.  Walking through the sleeping camp, she passed by the lodging shared by Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli.  Out of the corner of her eye she saw a little motion.  Aragorn came around a corner, nodding a greeting.  He motioned for her to come with him and the two of them walked away from camp so they could speak normally without waking anyone.

            "Lady Seven of Nine, good morning.  Why are you about so early?"

            "I was restless."

            Aragorn nodded.  "I spoke to Legolas.  He is suspicious of you."  Seven just nodded.  "Before we parted ways, Gandalf told me that you had a part to play in the events that are unfolding.  He was suspicious of the way you arrived here, I think, but if I have read him right, he thinks of you as an ally.  Do not let Legolas' suspicion concern you overmuch.  In time all will be explained, or so I hope."

            "Thank you."  It was the expected response and Seven couldn't think of anything else to say.

            "If you will excuse me, lady, I need to finish my preparations."  Seven nodded, then turned and walked back to her own lodging.

            Seven found Éowyn awake and, like her, dressed in riding clothes, a sword hanging on her hip.  Seeing each other, the two of them paused.  Seven cocked an eyebrow, but Éowyn turned away.  She had a cup of wine ready.  "I need to go say farewell to the riders, Seven."

            Seven nodded and Éowyn left the room.  After hesitating for a moment, Seven followed.  The company was ready to ride, Gimli and Legolas sharing a horse.  Aragorn was about to mount his horse, but stopped when he saw Éowyn.  Seven caught up a moment later.  Éowyn asked again to go with him, even falling to her knees and begging, but Aragorn picked her up, saying simply "Nay, lady."

            With that he sprang into the saddle.  In that moment, the indecision Seven had been feeling faded.  "Wait!"

            "Lady Seven?"  Aragorn looked down at her.

            "Allow me to accompany you."  Instantly, four sets of eyes locked on her.  Gimli and Legolas looked suspicious, and Éowyn looked horrified, but Aragorn fixed Seven with a gaze so intense she almost turned away.

            "Why would you accompany us, lady?"

            "I do not think I can adequately explain."  She didn't fully understand herself.  "I feel that it is necessary for me to accompany this expedition."

            "Do you understand what the Paths of the Dead are?  I go there only at greatest need."

            "I was taken prisoner and lived as a slave since I was a small child, only to be freed several years ago.  I adapted to life among my own people again, only to lose the one I loved.  I do not fear death."

            "A soldier with a death wish is a liability on the battlefield."  Legolas spoke for the first time.

            "I did not say that I wish to die, only that I do not fear death."

            "You may not fear death, lady, but what of the dead?"  Aragorn looked down at her.  "This is a hard path we take."

            "I have taken many difficult paths.  Please, allow me to accompany you.  I have no obligation to remain here."

            Aragorn looked at her for a long moment, then nodded.  "We must ride immediately.  Do you have a sword?"

            Éowyn made a little sound that could have been a strangled sob.  "Seven, no!"

            "You did not fear to make this journey yourself.  Do not fear for me.  I am no less capable of fighting in battle and defending myself than you. You are needed here.  I have no obligation to remain here."  Éowyn may not have realized it, but every time they had sparred, Seven had held back much of her strength and speed.  If she used all her strength and stamina, she could easily beat Éowyn, and unlike Éowyn, she had fought against multiple opponents before.  Fighting experience was not the only factor to consider, but it was significant, whether or not Éowyn would admit it.

            Éowyn kept shaking her head, and Seven moved over to her and put a hand on her arm.  "There is nothing more I can do to help you here.  Let me go."  The contact was strange for Seven, but hopefully it would reassure Éowyn.

            Éowyn lifted her head and looked Seven in the eyes.  She swallowed hard, but didn't reply.  After a long moment, she looked down, then unbuckled the sword belt from her waist and handed it to Seven.  "Wait here—I'll only be a moment."  With that she ran off.  Seven buckled the sword around her waist, then stood there awkwardly for a moment.

            Éowyn returned shortly with a saddled horse.  A shield was tied to the saddle, and she held two knives, which she handed to Seven.  Seven tied the larger knife to her belt and slid the smaller into her boot.  The small dagger was the one Q had given her when he first brought her to Middle Earth.  Éowyn also produced a bow and a quiver of arrows.

            "I know you've never trained with these, but you will be among experts."  Éowyn nodded toward the assembled Rangers.  "As quickly as you learn, you should be able to learn to use them quickly."  Éowyn swallowed hard, then pulled Seven into a hug.  Seven returned the hug awkwardly, then mounted the horse.  Éowyn stood and watched them ride off silently.  When Seven glanced back, she saw her friend stumbling back toward camp as if in a daze.


	9. The Paths of the Dead

A/N:  Sorry for another short chapter!  They'll get longer in another couple chapters.  Thanks for all the great reviews.

Ch. 9: The Paths of the Dead

            Aragorn beckoned Seven to ride next to him.  "Stay close to me, lady.  I fear this path will be more difficult than perhaps you imagine.  Legolas told me that you say you can fight.  Truly, how well can you fight?"

            "I am not very accustomed to these weapons, but I have fought many battles."

            "To escape your captivity?"

            "No, but I fought as a captive and after I was freed."  It was awkward to speak of her time in the Borg Collective like slavery, but it was the easiest way to explain it to these people.  "I have fought against single opponents and many opponents.  I will not be a liability."

            Aragorn nodded, and they continued in silence.  As they rode, gloom grew on the entire party.  Seven resisted it, knowing that it was illogical, but the forbidding landscape took its toll on her mind as much as the others.  On that path, Seven was grateful for the time she had spent on Vulcan, not simply as a refuge from awkwardness on Earth, but also for lessons learned in ignoring illogical emotions.  The fear she felt now was certainly illogical and irrational, but she was unable to brush it away as she was accustomed to doing.  She found herself avoiding the shadows of the trees and startling at small noises.  It reminded her of when she'd first been separated from the Collective.  She processed the emotions differently now, but much of what she was feeling now was what she had felt then—fear and confusion.  Before the confusion had been from the separation, but now it came from her inability to dismiss the irrational fear.

            In the midst of her musings, the party came to a stone standing before a gap in the mountainside like a lone finger pointing to the sky.  Gimli was the only one to speak; when he did, his words fell dully in the air.  "My blood runs chill."*  No one else had the heart to reply; there was nothing more to say.  It was how they all felt.

            The horses refused to pass the stone, and soon the riders dismounted and led them by their harnesses around the stone. Seven had never ridden the same horse sufficiently to develop a relationship with it, and this one had no special affection for her.  Seven led her horse by its harness around the stone, but the animal followed only reluctantly.  She could only hope the delay would not be problematic

            Beyond the stone, they came to a Dark Door.  She could not make out the dim figures on the arch around the door.  Of those present, only Legolas seemed unaffected by the fear flowing out from it.  Halbarad spoke for all of them.  "This is an evil door, and my death lies beyond it.  I will dare to pass it nonetheless, but no horse will enter."*

            Aragorn shook his head.  "But we must go in, and therefore the horses must go too.  For if we ever come through this darkness, many leagues lie beyond, and every hour that is lost there will bring the triumph of Sauron nearer.  Follow me!"*

            The Rangers took their horses and drew them with them into the darkness.  Their bond with them was so deep the animals would follow them even into this place.  Both Legolas and Seven rode animals from Rohan, whom they had known only a short time, and they would not enter the place.  Legolas sang softly to his horse and it followed him in.  Seven stared in amazement at the sight, but the terror weighing on her would not allow her to marvel long.  The terror weighed heavily on her horse, too, and she could not get it to follow.

            "Leave her, Lady Seven.  She will find her way back to her people.  You shall ride with one of us."  Aragorn spoke from within.  Seven nodded and removed the shield from the saddle and grabbed the bag of provisions from the saddlebags.  She pulled the cloth out of hair and tied it to the saddle.  Éowyn would fear if the horse came back alone, but the cloth should reassure her, at least a little.  She had a replacement for it in her bag.

            Entering the door, even without the horse, took an act of will greater than when Seven had given up any hope of returning the Collective.  That, at least, had been a gradual decision, and the process of making the decision for herself really made the choice for her.  This was sudden and without the promise of any benefit.  She forced herself to go in because she had said she would follow and to show Legolas and Aragorn that she was, indeed, capable of it.

            Being inside the cavern was like being blind.  Aragorn and the Elf Elladan held torches, but the darkness was oppressive nonetheless.  It was like being in a pressure chamber with no emergency release valve.  Seven was dimly aware that Gimli was the last to enter, and for a while scrambled behind the party in the darkness, but she had to focus her will on each step.  She did not dare to fall behind.  Moving her feet required a conscious act of will.

            Gimli caught up as Aragorn paused to inspect some bones at the entrance to a side passage.  Elladan held both his torch and Aragorn's as Aragorn inspected the armored skeleton.  Legolas moved over to Seven.  "How are you holding up, Lady Seven?"

            Seven breathed deeply before replying.  "I can continue."

            Legolas nodded.  "It is as much as can be expected."  He smiled softly, then walked over to Gimli and stood with the dwarf.  At another time, Seven might have debated how to interpret his statement, but in the darkness of the caves it occurred to her only dimly to wonder whether she should take it as a complement or an insult.

            Rising from his inspection of the bones, Aragorn called out.  "Through all the long years he has lain at the door that he could not unlock.  Whither does it lead?  Why would he pass?  None shall ever know!  For that is not my errand!  Keep your hoards and your secrets hidden in the Accursed Years!  Speed only we ask.  Let us pass, and then come!  I summon you to the Stone of Erech!"**  There was no response.  It was almost as if the silence became even deeper and more profound.  There was nothing to do except continue in the dark.

* p. 49

** p. 51


	10. The Army of the Dead

Chapter 10: The Army of the Dead

            The company passed through the darkness, unable to mark time.  When it seemed that even Seven could take no more of the irrational terror, they finally passed out of the caves and into a deep chasm.  It was so deep the sky was only a thin ribbon far above them.  Now free of the caves, the company mounted their horses.  One of the two dark-haired Elves in the party—Elladan, she thought—beckoned her.  

            "Perhaps you would ride with me, Lady Seven?"  She had some difficulty distinguishing the twins, at least from behind, but as he turned, she realized that it was indeed Elladan.  Seven nodded, and he reached down a hand to help her up behind him.  She sprang up easily and gripped his waist lightly.

            Legolas rode ahead of them, Gimli seated behind him.  "The dead are following," he said.  "I see the shapes of Men and of horses, and pale banners like shreds of cloud, and spears like winter-thickets on a misty night.  The Dead are following."

            Ahead of Seven, Elladan answered.  "Yes, the Dead ride behind.  They have been summoned."*.  

            For some reason, that renewed Seven's irrational fear.  Elladan must have felt her shudder.  "You need not fear, lady.  They want only to be free of their vow."  Seven squeezed his waist lightly in acknowledgement.  In her mind, she knew she was probably in no danger, but the dread hanging over her would not fade.  Simply knowing that it was illogical was not enough to disperse the fear.  After Chakotay died, she had dealt with the grief by telling herself crying was illogical.  It would not bring him back, so it was nothing more than a waste of energy that could be spent on work.

            As they rode, Seven pondered the events that had just taken place.  Out of the caves, the fear weighed less heavily on her, but it was still present.  Undoubtedly, the path under the mountain range had saved much travel time, but there was more to it than that.  Glancing back, she could see nothing, but still dread hung over her, seeming to emanate from behind.

            In the dim light, she caught the flicker of movement, but whenever she tried to focus on it, it disappeared.  The visible aside, she had no doubt there was, indeed, an army of the dead following them.  It seemed that in this place, such things were possible, despite the fact that they defied all rational or scientific explanation.  She tried to assimilate that information calmly, but it left her quivering inside, questioning everything she had every known to be true.  More than anything else Seven had experienced in Middle Earth, this hammered home to her that this truly was a different dimension.  The laws of science she had trusted all her life did not hold true here.

            Riding hard, the company soon left the ravine, which ended so abruptly they could have passed through a transporter.  They passed through towns where people ran and hid from their passing.  Just before midnight, they arrived at the Hill of Erech.  A stone approximately two meters in length was half buried in the ground at the top of the hill.  Aragorn blew the horn that Elrohir handed him, and a moment later, Seven heard an answering blast—distant and diffuse, as if from a great distance.

            Aragorn dismounted and called aloud, "Oathbreakers, why have ye come?"

            "To fulfill our oath and have peace."  The voice sounded as if it had come from far away.

            "The hour is come at last.  Now I go to Pelargir upon Anduin, and ye shall come after me.  And when all this land is free of the servants of Sauron, I will hold the oath fulfilled, and ye shall have peace and depart for ever.  For I am Elessar, Isildur's heir of Gondor."**

            Despite Seven's initial distaste for the concept of heredity, in Aragorn just then she saw what it could mean.  His voice was powerful and his presence more commanding than any Starfleet Captain.  She understood now why people followed him so readily.  It was something she had not seen in anyone else in Middle Earth, and the idea that he was the descendent of kings began to hold more significance for her.  Aragorn unfurled a black standard, and they made camp, but few slept at all, and then only dozing.  The dread of the journey still hung over all of them.

            The dread hanging heavily over her, Seven could not sleep, so she wandered around the camp quietly.  She heard singing before she saw the singer.  Legolas was standing a few yards away from the others, singing softly to himself.  He greeted her with a smile, and she walked over to stand beside him.

            "I take it you could not sleep, Lady Seven?"

            "No."   
            "I am not surprised.  Few even of the Dúnedain are sleeping."

            "I have heard the word Dúnedain before, but I do not understand what it means.  Please explain."

            "It means 'Men of the North.'  The Dúnedain are Men descended from the ancient land of Númenor, which was lost at the end of the Second age, some three thousand years ago.  A few Elves remain who remember those days, but I was not yet born when Númenor was lost."

            Seven remembered that he had told her that Elves do not age.  "There are those among your people who have lived so long?"

            "Yes, and even longer."  He smiled softly.  "There are a few yet in Middle Earth who were born when the world was young.  They are nearly as old as Middle Earth itself."  He sighed.  "It still seems strange to me that you know nothing of any of this."

            "I am not a spy."

            "I wasn't saying that you are."

            "You already accused me of it."

            "Yes, and I owe you an apology."

            "What has changed that you no longer believe me to be a spy?"  
            "No one in their right mind would take the path we are taking."  Legolas chuckled quietly.  "Any spy with hidden motives would never have made the journey through the caves.  I do not understand who or what you are, but I believe now that you are not a spy.  Perhaps one day we will have time to compare stories until we both understand, but for now, you ought to rest, even if you cannot sleep."

            "Very well.  Thank you."

            "Good night, Lady Seven."

            With that, he slipped off into the night, leaving Seven alone.  The designation 'lady' was a strange one, but apparently it was a term of respect in this culture.  She could not guess how many years Legolas had meant when he referred to Elves who were nearly as old as Middle Earth, but if this age had already continued for three thousand years and since she had heard it referred to as the Third Age, it was logical to assume Middle Earth's recorded history stretched back several thousand years beyond that.  She had known long-lived species before, but the concept of living that long was difficult for Seven to conceive.  Shaking it off, she went to try to rest.

* p. 52

** p. 53


	11. First Blood

A/N: As always, thanks for the reviews.  I especially appreciate those of you who review every chapter or every few chapters.  Please keep it up!

Chapter 11: First Blood

            The next day was one of hard riding.  Again, Seven rode with Elladan.  They rode as hard as their horses could manage, and there was little opportunity for conversation.  The morning after that came without a dawn.  A darkness had come over the land in the night, turning the air brown and leaching color from the things around them.  There was nothing in a breathable atmosphere that should cause something like this.  Elladan told her that it was from Mordor.  Like everything in this strange place, there was no scientific explanation for it.

            The gloom hung over them like a shroud, yet they rode on.  Seven's body was beginning to complain from the riding, but she knew hers was the easy part.  She did nothing but hold on to Elladan.  The Riders needed all their concentration and skill to keep up the breakneck pace and to encourage the exhausted horses.

            The Riders moved with all the speed they could, but the Dead moved faster yet.  Before they left the highlands, they shadow army overtook them and swept around the living riders.  Again, the dread grew in Seven's mind, but she held on to Elladan and let events pass as they would.  It was both strange and frustrating for Seven to have so little control over the events of her life, but for now it seemed that her place was simply to follow and wait.

            As the Dead swept around them, Aragorn stopped the riders and called out loudly, "No!  Remain behind us!"  With that, the Dead hung back, ever at their backs.  That day, the riders crossed the rivers Ciril and Ringló, and the day after that they arrived at a place called Linhir.  As they approached they heard and then saw a fierce battle.  Elladan told Seven that the people of Linhir were defending the place against the forces or Mordor.  As they approached, she could distinguish the defenders and attackers.

            The dread of the shadow army following them was nothing new to the riders, but at their approach, both sides of the battle turned and fled.  Only one person remained, a bloodied and exhausted human.  Aragorn spoke to him.  He was Angbor, Lord of Lamedon.  He was trembling, but whether it was from exhaustion, fear, or a mixture of both Seven could not tell.  Aragorn told him to gather his forces and follow when they dared.

            With that, the Dúnedain crossed the river and entered Lebennin.  They rode for the rest of that day, pausing to skirmish with any enemy forces they came across.  Again, Seven had to sit back and watch the others do the work.  She had never trained to fight on horseback, and couldn't have fought effectively from behind Elladan, anyway.  It had seemed logical to accompany the Dúnedain on this mission when she left, but now she seemed like nothing more than excess baggage.  There was no way even for her to do anything about the frustration she felt.

            That night, they stopped for a while, but Seven didn't rest much.  She managed to sleep for an hour, but took to wandering the camp quietly.  Legolas was singing again, and Seven walked over to him.  He paused to smile at her, but continued singing.  Seven stood quietly, listening.  Eventually he stopped.

            "I take it you could not sleep, lady Seven."

            "I slept a little, but now I am restless."

            He smiled softly and nodded.  "As am I.  We could not have continued, not with the pace we have been keeping, but I fear for Minas Tirith every moment we delay.  If the city falls, it will turn the war against us.  Are you aware of the circumstances of the war?"

            "Somewhat.  I am still somewhat unclear on the details."

            "You amaze me, Lady Seven.  You followed us, seemingly on a whim, without even understanding exactly what we were doing."

            "I would like to understand more."

            "That is easily done."  With that, he explained the broad details of the war, from Sauron's rise in recent times, to the finding of the Ring, to the Fellowship and its breaking, until his arrival with Aragorn and the Dúnedain in Dunharrow.  Seven interrupted from time to time with questions but listened quietly for the most part.

            After Legolas finished explaining about the War of the Ring, she decided to risk a little honesty.  "I am not from Middle Earth.  You have suspected as much already.  I cannot explain how I came to be here, but I would like to know more about it."

            Legolas nodded.  "Very well, but first: why can you not explain how you came to be here?"

            "It is complex.  Perhaps sometime I will feel free to explain, but I do not feel at liberty to discuss it."

            "Very well.  I will not push you for answers you do not wish to give."  He explained the history of Eä, starting with the creation of Valinor and the fall of Morgoth, the Valar and the Maiar, the creation of Middle Earth, and the calling of the Elves to Valinor.  He told of the creation of the Silmarils and Morgoth's theft of them with his ally Ungoliant, then the exodus of the Noldor from Valinor and the wars to regain the Silmarils, the chaining of Morgoth and the changing of Middle Earth.  He also told her about the rise and fall of Númenor and the events leading to the War they now engaged in, hoping to destroy the Ring and Sauron forever.  He hadn't lived most of the events, but had heard about them from Elves who had, many of whom still remained in Middle Earth.  *

            When he finished, the rest of the camp was beginning to stir.  It wasn't yet daylight, but they had taken sufficient rest.  They rode hard that day, pushing the enemy ahead of them.  They day after that, they reached Pelargir where the Umbar fleet was anchored.  There were fifty large vessels and numerous smaller ones.  A few of the vessels had fled from fear of the Dead, but most of the fleet remained, strengthened by the forces that had fled from Linhir.  A cornered enemy is the fiercest, and the army was strong.

            Aragorn held up a hand and the company halted.  "Now come!  By the Black Stone I call you!"  The shadow army swept past them, and it was all Seven could do to remain calm as they passed.  Elladan half turned and told her to ready her sword.  It was awkward to draw it behind him, and she had to scoot back to draw it, but she got it ready without too much difficulty.

            Almost before she was ready, the company was riding, mowing through any resistance.  The enemy forces fled, but in their madness could not organize an ordered retreat.  As they rode, Seven transferred her sword to her left hand in order to better complement Elladan, who was fighting right-handed.  She had trained with both hands and could fight nearly as well with her left hand as her right.  Even so, she had no opportunity to fight until they had nearly reached the bank.  A particularly brave Haradrim fighter tried to grab her foot and pull her off.  She kicked him in the face, breaking his nose, and then took a swing at another who was coming at her with a knife, removing the hand holding the knife.  Both fled, only to be killed by another of the Dúnedain.

            The enemy fleeing, the Dúnedain reached the shore.  The Dead preceded them, driving the mariners on the ships off them in mad terror.  Slaves chained to the oars screamed in terror, but the Dúnedain dispersed among them to comfort them.  Aragorn took the largest of the ships.  At his command, the Dúnedain blew trumpets captured from the enemy and the Dead drew back.

            Aragorn cried out to them, "Hear now the words of the Heir of Isildur!  Your oath is fulfilled.  Go back and trouble not the valleys ever again! Depart and be at rest!" **

            With that, the King of the Dead broke his spear and the shadow army departed.  The Dead finally had the rest they had been denied for ages, but now the to the Dúnedain fell the task of freeing the captives.  The chains had to be broken off and many of  the captives required medical assistance.  Seven had only rudimentary training as a medic, but it was enough to clean and bandage wounds and refer the badly injured to Aragorn, obviously the most skilled healer of the group.

            The action went a long way in relieving the frustration Seven had felt since leaving Dunharrow.  Here she could do nearly as much as any of the Dúnedain.  While they were still tending the wounded, Angbor arrived with a small army of horsemen.  With the Dead finally departed, they dared approach.  Aragorn greeted them warmly.  The knowledge that he was the heir of Isildur held them in awe, and many had responded to the summons because of that title that might not have otherwise.

* This is an extremely short version of the Silmarillion.  For more information, email the author.

* p. 157-158


	12. Choices

Chapter 12: Choices

            Aragorn was anxious to continue, and began organizing the forces to man the ships.  There was no wind to aid the travel, so they would have to drive the ships by the force of oars.  During the organization, the Dúnedain tended to ignore Seven completely.  If she tried to approach them to offer to help, they would tell her to stay out of the way.  They weren't rude, just dismissive.

            After a few minutes of this, Seven grew frustrated and found Legolas.  He greeted her with a smile, but it faded quickly.  "You look disturbed, lady."

            Seven was startled that he could see that much in her face.  She had been careful to keep her expression impassive.  "Frustrated.  I could be an aid to the organization of the fleet if they would allow me to help."

            "Why do you wish to help?"  Legolas looked confused.

            "I am good at organization.  I could help to get the ships manned more quickly."

            "I suppose you did help Éowyn with the evacuation of Edoras.  If you think you'll be able to help, I'll see if I can get them to let you.  Wait here."  He walked over to Aragorn and said a few words to him, then came back.  "They've asked us to see to the manning of those three ships."  He pointed to a trio of moderately-sized ships.  "Have you done any sailing?"

            "No, but I am familiar with the requirements.  Legolas?"

            Legolas's expression changed from attentive to distant in an instant.  "Do you hear the gulls?"

            "Yes.  They are common waterfowl."

            "They call to me.  They are calling me to the sea.  Galadriel warned me to beware the gulls."

            Seven didn't know how to respond to that.  "Perhaps we should start finding crew?"

            Legolas nodded.  "I'm sorry.  Forgive my distraction."  With that, the two of them started finding and organizing crew for their assigned ships.

            The preparations lasted long into the night, Seven assisting where she could, but soon the others told her to rest.  She was offended by the implication that she needed it more than the others, presumable because she was female, but she truly was not needed, so she wandered off on her own.

            No stars were visible through the gloom that covered the sky, but she moved away from the activity in the camp far enough to be alone.  Legolas was still in camp helping with the preparations, so she was completely alone, or so she thought.  Seven spun at a small noise behind her.

            "Q!"

            "Seven, I'm glad I found you."

            "Found me?  I do not understand."

            "I told you, my powers are less here.  There are a couple of the Valar who aren't entirely happy with me.  What in the galaxy were you thinking, coming on this crazy hunt?  I thought you'd stay with Éowyn, safe in Edoras, or Dunharrow, or wherever in Middle Earth the Rohirrim ended up.  Why did you come on this crazy chase?  You're walking right into a war, Seven—a real, bloody, no-technology war!  This is insane!"

            "You hardly have room to speak of insanity.  I am doing what I can to aid the people of this place.  You brought me here, but you do not control my actions."

            "You're wrong there.  Go figure out some way to tell them goodbye and I'll take you back to Vulcan.  I didn't bring you here to get you killed.  I don't need any more trouble with the Valar than I already have."

            "No.  I will not leave.  I have committed myself to this mission and I will not abandon it."

            "Seven, this is crazy!"  Q exclaimed, then muttered, "You're going to get me in trouble."

            "Q, I have a purpose here.  I can serve a valuable function in this war, and there is no question which is the proper side.  Do not attempt to take from me the purpose I have found here.  I do not wish to return to Vulcan."

            Q stared at her in amazement.  For a moment, even Q was speechless, something most of the known galaxy would have considered impossible.  "I don't get it, Seven."  Q's voice was soft.  "Why?"

            "My existence on Vulcan had no purpose.  Here, I have a reason to _live.  Even if I am killed in battle, what of it?  At least I will die aiding one of the noblest causes I have ever encountered.  There is no reservation in my mind about fighting for this cause.  It is genuine.  This war is not political or ideological.  It is a war between good and evil.  These people are fighting for their very existence against a foe that must be opposed simply because it exists.  I am a good fighter.  I can aid this war.  It is enough."_

            "This is crazy, Seven.  Let me take you out of here.  I'll even take you back to Edoras if you want."

            "No, Q.  I wish to remain here."

            "I'm sorry, Seven.  I shouldn't have brought you here.  Good luck.  Try not to get killed."  With that, Q disappeared.  With nothing else to do, Seven returned to camp and rested a little.

            The ships left early that morning, but travel was slow.  They were traveling upriver without benefit of wind.  Seven rode on the same vessel as Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli.  Try as she might, Seven could not convince the men to allow her to take a shift at the oars.  Eventually she gave up and found Legolas.

            "How are you, Lady Seven?"

            "I am feeling very useless at the moment.  I am not permitted to take a shift at the oars, so I have no useful occupation."

            Legolas smiled.  "Éowyn gave you a bow as we left Dunharrow.  Have you had an opportunity to train with it?"

            "No."

            "Would you like to learn?"

            "That would be acceptable."  Legolas smiled at the words.  He had almost grown used to her odd expressions.

            "There's enough room below deck to practice without danger of hitting anything breakable.  Shall we?"

            Seven nodded, then retrieved her bow and they went into the hold.  Legolas set up a wooden target and showed her how to string the bow.  He fired a few shots with his own bow to show her how to begin.

            Seven watched attentively.  After four shots, she stopped him.  "I am ready to begin myself."

            "Very well.  Wait a moment while I retrieve my arrows.  Perhaps you might move closer to the target so the arrows can't go as far astray."

            Seven pushed down a feeling of indignation and did as he said.  He came up behind her as she nocked an arrow.  Reaching around her, he moved her fingers to the proper positions.  He kept his fingers over hers as she pulled the arrow back, and a strange feeling ran through Seven's stomach.  She pushed aside the distraction and fired the arrow.  It landed at the far edge of the target, but without enough force to penetrate.

            Legolas stayed close as she fired two more arrows, then moved away and let her practice, giving occasional tips.  Once he did, her concentration improved markedly.  She learned quickly and soon was firing accurately from the far end of the hold.  It was more difficult to learn to gauge how much force to use.  She could gauge the power necessary to fire across the small hold, but greater distances would require some adjustment.  As she practiced, Legolas encouraged her to work on firing quickly and preparing the next shot as quickly as possible.

            After about an hour, Legolas stopped her.  "I think you've done as much as you can in this hold, Lady Seven.  Let's go above deck."

            Once on deck, he had her target distant trees, but would not allow her to fire many shots since they could not retrieve the arrows.  After five shots, he stopped her and they ended the practice session.  They rested for a while, all fully aware that there was no hope of reaching Minas Tirith in time at their present pace.


	13. Bad News

A/N:  As always, thanks for the reviews.  Tindomiel, Seven was not obligated to lead of the Rohirrim in Dunharrow like Éowyn was.  Théoden left Éowyn in charge, which is why Aragorn would not consider allowing her to join them (or at least it's some of it); Seven had no such obligation, so she was free to leave.  As you suspect and I hinted, yes, Gandalf did have something to do with it, too.

            If anyone observes any spelling (or grammar) errors, please point out the specific error so that I can correct the problem.  Simply telling me that they are there doesn't help me correct them.

            Enjoy!

Chapter 13: Bad News

            As the ships made their slow way up the river, Seven stood with Legolas and Gimli.  Gimli had taken several turns on the oars already, and was beginning to despair, directing most of his complaints to Legolas.  Suddenly, Legolas laughed.  "Up with your beard, Durin's son!  For thus it is spoken: _Oft hope is born, when all is forlorn_."  Try as he might, Gimli could not get Legolas to explain, and Seven watched quietly.  If Legolas would not explain himself to Gimli, his friend, there was no reason he would explain himself to her.  Still, she wondered at the cryptic comment.

            Night fell, but the travelers did not slacken their pace.  There was a red glow on the horizon.  Aragorn was the one to speak what they all suspected.  "Minas Tirith is burning."

            Near midnight, some of the seasoned sailors detected a subtle change in the air.  Seven felt it, too. She did not know what it meant, but they did.  The wind was changing.  Soon there was a fresh, clean wind from the sea.  They hoisted the sails and the water foamed at the prows of the ships.  About three hours after the sun rose, they came within sight of the city.  Enemy forces were everywhere, and a small group of defenders was trying to mount a last offensive.

            Knowing that the ships would appear like enemy reinforcements, Aragorn hoisted his banner.  It was white with a tree and seven jewels below a shining crown.  Legolas told her the tree represented Gondor, but the Seven Stars represented the house of Elendil alone.  Not for millennia had any lord borne those signs.  The Dúnedain and the small army with them jumped from the ships and waded into the fray.  Aragorn led them with the great sword of his forefathers.  Halbarad carried the standard, and Seven ran with Legolas and Gimli into the thick of the fight.

            Surrounded on three sides by the armies of the West and the river at their backs, the forces of Mordor had nowhere to go.  Seven managed to catch Éomer's eye for a moment before turning back to the fight.  She had never fought in a hand-to-hand battle like this before, but she could fight well with the sword and had fought against multiple opponents before.  It was not difficult to apply the two types of experience to one battle.

            Rather than work her way over to Éomer, Seven stayed close to Legolas and Gimli.  Gimli fought with a heavy axe, and Legolas was using two long knives.  The three of them complemented each other.  Seven could take heavy blows on her shield, and her stamina was as great as either of theirs.  Gimli was slower, but both Legolas and Seven moved with agility and speed.  The three of them were virtually unstoppable, hewing through Orcs and Easterlings like grass.  The battle continued the rest of the day.  Seven, Legolas, and Gimli fought continuously throughout the day, scarcely stopping to rest.  Both Gimli and Legolas were amazed that Seven was able to continue through the day, but there was no time to stop and marvel.

            Finally, as evening came, the battle was over, and they came to the ruined gate of the city.  Aragorn would not enter the city without the Steward's leave, so they camped outside the gate.  Seven found Éomer as soon as she could.  Like her, he was covered in blood and looked completely exhausted.  Still, he perked up when he saw her.

            "Lady Seven, it is good to see you.  I despaired when I heard you had joined Aragorn on the Paths of the Dead.  I thought I would never see you or him again.  I am grateful to see you alive and well."

            "Thank you.  Is Éowyn well?"

            Éomer glanced down.  "Éowyn fell in the battle before you arrived, along with Théoden King."  He swallowed hard.  "We would not have allowed her to come, but she disguised herself, also bringing the Hobbit Meriadoc, who was injured fighting beside her…"

            Éomer's words faded.  Éowyn…fell in battle…dead.  Dead.  Images flashed through her mind: arriving in Edoras, the distrust between her and Éowyn at their first meeting, their growing friendship, sparring in her hiding spot, Éowyn taking charge of the people when Théoden left, the evacuation to Dunharrow, Éowyn's fear as she left for the Paths of the Dead…Éowyn had feared for Seven, but now it was Éowyn who was dead and Seven was unscathed.  More images came: Chakotay on Voyager before they returned to the Alpha quadrant, reassuring her despite her fear of dying and leaving him alone, his reassurances as they returned to Earth, helping her integrate back into human society, holding his hand as he died because of a stupid, avoidable accident, his funeral where she refused to show any emotion for fear that any small opening in her emotional dam would cause all of it to fall apart and leave her in the grip of emotions she didn't know how to deal with…

            Strong arms caught Seven from behind as she fainted.  He lowered her to the ground gently and wiped the tears from her face.  "I'll see to her."  Éomer only nodded, weak himself from exhaustion and grief.  Legolas lifted her gently and carried her away.  Éomer needed time alone to grieve.  Legolas carried Seven back to where the Dúnedain were pitching their tents.  He turned away questioning looks until Aragorn came over.

            "Éowyn has fallen."  Legolas looked at the Man evenly.  Aragorn closed his eyes for a moment, turning away from Legolas, then turned back without a word and checked Seven quickly.

            "She was not injured?"

            "No.  She just fainted."

            "She is unharmed.  She should wake shortly."  Legolas nodded, and Aragorn left the tent quickly.  Legolas said nothing as he left, knowing Aragorn, too, would feel the grief at the news of Éowyn's death.

            Seven woke half an hour later.  Legolas was sitting by her pallet, staring out the door to the tent.  Her memory came back irritatingly slowly.  She usually had no trouble with her memory.  When it did come back, it came crashing on her like a tidal wave.  Legolas looked back to see her shaking as the memories of the day swept over her.  He had never known Éowyn well, but he knew Seven had been very close to the Lady of Rohan.

            When Seven realized he was watching her, the trembling stilled and she wiped the tears from her eyes angrily.  "There is no shame in grief, Lady Seven.  This has been a trying day for you.  You needn't fear to cry."

            The emotional dam Seven had carefully maintained finally burst.  Legolas pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried.  Eventually, she cried herself to sleep.  Éomer found them like that a while later.  Legolas looked up as he entered, but didn't move.

            "I've been in the city.  My sister was wounded, but not killed."  Éomer's voice was soft, just enough to be audible to the Elf without waking Seven.  "The Lord Aragorn saw to her and she will recover in time, and the Hobbit as well."

            Éomer slipped out of the room quietly.  Legolas nudged Seven to wake her.  She blinked a couple times to clear her vision, then straightened awkwardly from her position leaning against him.  "How are you feeling, lady?"

            Seven nodded shakily.  "I am able to function."

            Legolas grinned at her phrase.  "I've just received news of the Lady Éowyn.  She was badly injured, but not killed as was thought."  Seven's head snapped up.  "I don't know the details, but she is recovering within the city.  We can probably go in to visit her tomorrow.  You should rest."

            That was becoming his litany to her.  _You should rest_.  Still, she nodded and lay down on the pallet.  She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	14. The Houses of Healing

Chapter 14: The Houses of Healing

            Early the next morning, Legolas came to Seven's tent.  He called in without opening the flap.  "Lady Seven?  Are you awake?"  It was an utterly stupid question, but he didn't wish to enter without her permission.  A moment later, Seven stepped out of the tent, blinking in the sunlight.  "The sunlight is a welcome change, is it not?"

            "Yes, it is.  You are not here to inquire simply if I am awake or not or to comment on the weather."

            Legolas grinned.  "No, I am not.  Gimli and I plan to go into the city to visit Merry and Pippin, and I thought perhaps you might wish to accompany us and visit Lady Éowyn."

            "I will accompany you."

            "Good!  If you're ready, we'll leave immediately."

            Seven nodded.  "I am ready."

            The two of them found Gimli, then obtained permission to leave the camp and entered the city.  Seven, utterly confused by the layout of the city, just followed quietly as Legolas and Gimli discussed improvements to the city and eventually found their way to Prince Imrahil.  The Prince of Dol Amroth was in awe of Legolas, who was obviously the first Elf he'd ever met.

            Legolas introduced them.  "I am one of the Nine Companions who set out with Mithrandir from Imladris, and with this Dwarf, my friend, I came with the Lord Aragorn.  The lady is a companion to the Lady Éowyn.  But now we wish to see our friends, Meriadoc and Peregrin, and the Lady Éowyn, who are in your keeping, we are told."*.  The prince offered to accompany them, but Legolas told him, "It will be enough if you send one to guide us, lord.  For Aragorn sends this message to you.  He does not wish to enter the City again at this time.  Yet there is need for the captains to hold council at once, and he prays that you and Éomer of Rohan will come down to his tents, as soon as may be.  Mithrandir is already there."  Imrahil arranged a guide for them and left to meet with Aragorn.

            As they walked toward the Houses of Healing, Seven asked a question that had been bothering her.  "Legolas, I have heard the name Mithrandir often, but I am not certain who that is.  Is he—"

            "Your pardon, lady!"  Legolas chuckled.  "Mithrandir is another name for the one you know as Gandalf.  I used that name when I explained things to you because I thought you would recognize it, but I must have forgotten to tell you that other name.  I pray you will forgive the oversight."

            Seven was grateful to understand, but she wasn't sure how to respond to his phrasing.  She nodded curtly and they continued walking.  Legolas chuckled to himself.  He'd been joking, using that chivalrous tone, but hadn't meant to make her uncomfortable.  Whatever else she was, Seven of Nine was blunt, but he was getting used to it.  It meant that he could always take her words at face value.  He would have to ask Mithrandir about the woman.  Perhaps the wizard would know more.

            Soon they arrived at the Houses of Healing, and Seven left to talk to Éowyn while Legolas and Gimli caught up with the Hobbits.  The woman watching Éowyn told Seven that Éowyn had been resting all night, and it wouldn't be a problem to wake her.  The woman collected a tray of bland food and showed Seven to the room where Éowyn was resting.  She was very pale but breathing deeply.  The woman nudged Éowyn's arm gently and the young woman stirred.

            Éowyn's face lit with a smile when she saw Seven.  "I'd jump up and hug you if I thought I was strong enough."  Éowyn laughed and took Seven's hand.  Seven sat in a chair by the bed, uncomfortable with the emotional display.  "How are you, Seven?  We feared when your horse returned alone, but the hair band was reassuring."

            "The horse would not enter the Paths of the Dead."

            "Yet the others' horses did?"

            "Yes.  They were closer to their horses than I to mine."

            Éowyn nodded.  "And the journey went well?"  The words didn't come out as she meant.  Well was not a word easily applied to a journey on the Paths of the Dead.

            "As well as could be expected.  We had no major difficulties and arrived here just in time."

            "I've heard about your arrival.  It was quite spectacular, from what I hear."

            "We could not have delayed any longer and still succeeded."

            "How fares Lord Aragorn?"

            "I assume he is well.  He is holding council with the commanders as we speak.  You have seen him more recently than I."  Éowyn paused, and Seven continued.  "What is your interest in him?"

            "Interest?"  Seven nodded.  "He is…he is—I don't know."

            Seven chose her words carefully.  "I do not think it is wise to pursue him romantically."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Do not risk heartbreak on him, Éowyn.  That is all I mean."  There was an uncomfortable pause, then Seven changed the subject.  "Tell me about your journey here."  Éowyn was grateful for the subject change, too, and began recounting her tale.

            When she finished, Éowyn asked, "Have you met the Hobbits yet, Seven?"  Seven shook her head no.  "Why don't you go meet them?  They should be just down the hall.  Anyway, I'm a bit tired."

            Seven nodded.  "I will see you later, then."  With that, she left the room and looked for Legolas, Gimli, and the Hobbits.  She found them sitting on a wall overlooking the river Anduin.

            Legolas was speaking as she approached.  "Follow what may, great deeds are not lessened in worth.  Great deed was the riding of the Paths of the Dead, and great it shall remain, though none be left in Gondor to sing of it in the days that are to come."  Legolas noticed Seven approach, and motioned her to a seat on the wall.

            "And that may well befall," said Gimli.  "For the faces of Aragorn and Gandalf are grave.  Much In wonder what counsels they are taking in the tents there below.  For my part, like Merry, I wish that with our victory the war was now over.  Yet whatever is still to do, I hope to have a part in it, for the honour of the folk of the Lonely Mountain." **

            "And I for the folk of the Great Wood," said Legolas, "and for the love of the Lord of the White Tree." **

            "And me, too," Seven said.  "Because I have come to love this place and I think it is worth fighting for."

            Legolas reached over and squeezed her shoulder briefly, then dropped his hand.  "Have you met the Hobbits, Seven?"  It was probably improper to drop the 'lady,' but it felt out of place with her.  Seven didn't seem to notice the oversight.

            "No."

            "Allow me to introduce Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, better known as Merry and Pippin.  They are Hobbits from the Shire."

            "I am honored to meet you."  Seven felt a little odd talking to the small creatures, but despite their size, they did not have the appearance of children, but rather very small adults, even smaller than Gimli, and more slender.  The phrasing was awkward, but she was trying to adapt her own language to the usage that was common in Middle Earth.

            "The folk of Gondor know Hobbits by the word _perian, but Hobbit is their own term.  They are also called halflings," Legolas told her.  "I told you about the other two who were part of our Fellowship, Frodo and Sam.  I wonder how they are faring…" Legolas trailed off.  The five of them sat in silence for a moment, then a gull cried above the river.  Legolas' gaze grew distant._

            "Legolas?"  The Elf didn't reply when Seven called his name.  "Legolas!"

            Legolas shook his head.  "I'm sorry, lady.  While I haven't yet viewed the Sea, I fear the gulls have already awakened in me the wanderlust of my people.  Lady Galadriel warned me about them, and now I understand.  I do not expect I will remain long in Middle Earth after this war is over, regardless of the outcome.  There will be no contentment left for me here."

            Seven glanced at Gimli.  Apparently he had heard this before, or at least expected it, because his expression was one of resignation.  Conversation turned to other matters and Seven soon found herself listening to long genealogies and discussions of a substance called 'pipeweed' which sounded similar to tobacco.  Eventually she followed Legolas and Gimli out to their tents once again and Seven took leave of the two friends.

* see p. 153 (modified)

** p. 159


	15. Commitment

Chapter 15: Commitment

            The same evening, Gandalf found Seven.  "Lady Seven, how are you?"

            "I am well."

            "Good.  How are you adapting to Middle Earth?"  Seven had to force herself not to wince at Gandalf's words.  He already knew that she wasn't from Middle Earth, but it was a reminder that was there only through Q's meddling.  "You've already distinguished yourself quite well in your time here.  I admire your willingness to take the Paths of the Dead with Aragorn.  It can't have been easy for you.  Now, if you don't mind, how did you come to Middle Earth?"

            Seven weighed the situation.  Q had asked her not to say anything about him, but every day it seemed that she moved further and further away from her life before Middle Earth and even the events that brought her here, even Q.

            "A being called Q brought me here."  Once she decided to explain everything, a weight seemed to fall off her shoulders.

            "Ah, Q is up to his tricks again.  I've heard he's quite a pest in your realm.  If I understand things right, he's very powerful there, even more so than here.  Here he is limited by the power of the Valar.  It must be difficult to deal with him when there are no such constraints."

            "He usually ignores beings less powerful than him."

            "Are you saying that there are more of them?"

            "Yes.  They are known as the Q and do not have individual names, at least not that they relay to us.  The one you have met is the only one with interest in other species."

            "I imagine that's a very good thing.  Do you know why he brought you here?"

            "I do not know the details.  I think he thought it would be amusing.  He saw certain parallels between Éowyn and me and wanted to explore what would happen if he put us together.  I think he also wanted to amuse himself with my discomfort in being in a world so different from my own.  He implied that he wanted to force me to face life among other humans.  I was imprisoned for many years by a race called the Borg, and when I was freed I had difficulty returning to human society.  I had become a Borg, and it was difficult to become human again."  Seven swallowed hard and forced herself to continue.  "I was making progress, but then my…close friend…was killed and I retreated from human company.  He said that he brought me here to force me to live among humans again."

            "Without the awkwardness that is associated with the Men of your own society.  Are these Borg feared, then, or why was returning to your own people so awkward?"

            "My life with them was very different.  It is difficult to explain.  My markings…" she gestured to the implant above her eye, "are visible reminders of what I was, and it was simply too difficult.  The Borg are feared, but it is more complex than that.  More than anything, it was uncomfortable.  I went to live with Vulcans, who reject all emotion in favor of absolute logic."

            Gandalf grimaced a little.  "I wouldn't want to live like that, but I suppose it must appeal to them.  Otherwise, they wouldn't do it.  I don't fully understand your realm, but I have been aware of its existence for many years.  While I can't completely identify with your difficulties, I think I can sympathize.  I know what it is to be outside society and to be scorned.  I have the comfort of a purpose, but it sounds like you didn't even have that."  Seven shook her head.

            "Legolas told me he explained a bit about Middle Earth to you.  If you have any further questions, be sure to ask either him or me.  The two of you seem to have become rather good friends.  I worry about him a bit.  I know it seems strange, but he is isolated.  He has never married and he really doesn't have any close friends, except perhaps Gimli—and you.  He's heard the cry of the gulls, and it has awakened a wanderlust in his heart.  I imagine he won't stay in Middle Earth long after the War ends."

            "He has said as much."

            "Has he now…well, it's no surprise.  The Elves are leaving Middle Earth in droves."

            "Where do they go?"

            "Valinor.  Elves are immortal—I think you know that much already—and when they grow weary of life here, they depart over the Sea for Valinor, where they may rest until the End."

            "The End?"

            "Of the world.  Of time.  Eventually the world will be remade and the evils done to it will be erased.  To Men was given the gift of Death, and they will be raised again at the end, but the Elves will await it with the Valar and the Maiar across the Sea."

            "So Legolas will leave for Valinor?"

            "Yes, and probably rather soon.  All of the Elves will be gone before long.  Still, don't let that scare you away from Legolas.  As Elves go, he's rather young, in fact.  Ah, you have a visitor!  Come on in, Q.  I'd like to have a word with you."

            Q walked in, a sheepish look on his face.  "Hello, Ol—"

            "Speak not that name here, Q.  Here I am Gandalf, or Mithrandir."  Gandalf held up a hand, his face stern.

            "Sorry.  I wasn't thinking."  At any other moment, Seven would have laughed at seeing Q so uncomfortable.

            "There's no harm done—not yet.  Why are you here now?"

            "I came to take Seven home.  She had her fight, and I figured she'd be ready to go back to her own realm."

            "Don't you think you ought to ask her if she's ready to go?"

            "Of course!  I didn't mean—"

            "I know, I know, Q.  You're trying to get yourself out of the situation you've created by bringing her here.  Seven, are you ready to return?  If you wish to go, I'll send you with my blessing, but you are welcome to remain here.  My heart tells me that you have a part to play here yet."  Gandalf looked at her evenly.

            "Before we left Edoras," Seven started slowly, "I would have returned with him in an instant.  Even in Dunharrow, I would have left.  Now, however, I wish to remain here.  Perhaps after the War is over I will return, but I am not ready to leave yet.  I am committed to finishing this war, and it is certainly not over."

            "No, Seven, it isn't.  It will be a long road yet before it's over."  Gandalf spoke quietly.  "One way or another, it will end soon, but I think Aragorn would be grateful for your sword yet."

            "But—but—" Q was stammering.

            Seven didn't really miss technology, but she almost wished she had a video recorder at the moment.  Q speechless was a rare sight.  "I wish to remain, Q.  You are not responsible for my safety.  I take full responsibility for myself."

            "I don't claim to speak for the Valar, but I, for one, would rather she stayed here, myself."  Gandalf was fighting a grin.  "You may have meddled in the affairs of Middle Earth a few times to many, but I think this time, the best thing you can do is what Lady Seven wishes.  Leave her here until she wishes otherwise."

            "Um, Seven, there's probably something I should tell you."  Q was nervous.  "Because of the way I made your nanoprobes self-maintaining, you may not age normally.  You may not age at all.  I can't reverse it while you're in Middle Earth.  Are you sure you want to live here forever?"

            Gandalf chuckled.  "She'll be in good company if that is her choice.  Now, if there's nothing else, why don't you let us be?"  Gandalf made a little shooing motion with his hand.

            Q stared at them for a moment before disappearing.  Gandalf smiled to himself.  "Welcome to Middle Earth, Seven of Nine."  Seven smiled softly.  It wasn't quite as rare as Q speechless, but it was a rare moment to get a smile from her.  "I don't know if you've heard yet, but we will be assembling an army to march on Mordor itself.  We'll leave the day after tomorrow.  You're under no obligation to go or to stay.  It will be a dangerous mission, but perhaps no harder than what you've already faced.  Think about it carefully before you make your decision."

            Gandalf looked over at Seven.  There was a determination in her eyes that was rare among Men.  "Somehow, I think I know what that answer will be.  You realize the chances of any of us surviving this mission are slim?"  Seven nodded.  "Very well.  I'll let Aragorn know.  I'll leave it up to you to convince Éomer to allow it.  Éowyn will wish to go.  Perhaps you might speak to her and convince her that she really does need to rest?"

            "I will speak to her."

            "Then good night, Lady Seven, and good luck."  The wizard left the tent quietly.


	16. Confrontation

Chapter 16: Confrontation

            Seven spoke to both Éomer and Éowyn the next day, but it took as much arguing as speaking to get Éomer to accept her presence on the mission and to convince Éowyn to stay behind.  Éowyn was far too badly injured to come, but she did not wish to accept it.  Seven could sympathize.  She knew the frustration inactivity could bring.  Éomer was stubborn, and eventually Seven decided to ride with the Rangers rather than continue to fight him for a place with the Rohirrim.  Aragorn accepted her gladly.  Another woman, even Éowyn, he might have tried to turn back, but Seven had already proved herself on the ride to Minas Tirith.  She spent most of the afternoon practicing archery, then went to her tent to pack her things.  

            That evening, as Seven was preparing for the ride, Legolas found her.  "What are you doing, Lady Seven?"  The title was deliberate.

            "I am preparing for the ride tomorrow."

            "I can see that.  Why?"

            "I wish to continue my role in this war."

            "You realize this attack is suicide?  That its only purpose is to buy time?"  Seven nodded.  "We ride with seven thousand troops—barely enough to catch Sauron's attention.  It is folly."

            "Then why are you going?"  Seven didn't even look up from the bag she was packing.

            "Because—because this is my war, my world.  You owe us nothing.  Why do you stay here?  Gandalf told me you could have gone home."

            "I have no home there.  Middle Earth is the closest thing to home I have.  I do not wish to go back, and I will certainly not abandon it in the midst of a war for its very survival."  Seven surprised herself with the words, but they were sincere.

            "This is not your war, Seven.  Go home."  Legolas' voice was firm, almost harsh.

            "No."  Seven straightened and looked him in the eyes.  She was only slightly shorter than him and she held his gaze evenly.

            "Why will you fight?"

            "Because I must.  I fight for the same reason you do—because Sauron must be fought.  If he is not defeated, Middle Earth is lost.  That is why I will continue to fight.  Aragorn and Gandalf have already agreed that I am to ride."

            "And if you die here in a land that isn't even yours?"

            "I have made it my own.  If I die, it will be for a worthy cause.  My life before had no purpose.  I was alone and isolated.  Here, I have a cause for which to fight—and die, if need be.  Here I am accepted because of what I am, not feared because of what I was."

            "I don't understand."

            "I was not simply a slave to the Borg—I became one of them.  My own people have difficulty looking beyond my history as a Borg.  Here it does not matter."

            "Why can't you wait here with Éowyn?  One sword will not make a difference in this fight."

            "Because I've already committed to going.  I want to go, Legolas.  Éomer and Éowyn both tried to talk me out of it, too, but still I am going.  Why should I change my plans because you are uncomfortable with a woman fighting?"

            "It isn't that, Seven.  I know you can fight as well as any of us.  You proved that in the battle for the city."

            "Then what?"

            "I—I—aagh!"  Legolas groaned with frustration, half turning away from Seven.  Before she could realize what was happening, he turned back and kissed her, hard.  She stiffened for a moment, then relaxed and kissed him back.  Legolas held her for a long time, pulling her head against his shoulder once he broke the kiss.

            "I am still going."  Seven's words were muffled against his shirt.

            "I'm not going to talk you out of this, am I?"  Legolas ran his fingers idly through her hair.

            "No."

            Legolas drew away from her just far enough to look into her face.  "I wish you would stay here."

            "I will not."

            He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly before turning and walking away quietly.

            Seven sat down heavily on her pallet.  Her knees were strangely weak.  It took two minutes before she could regulate her breathing and heart rate.  She sat for another minute, trying to quiet her emotions, then went back to packing, trying to distract herself from what had just happened.

            As she did, Seven thought back to her life before Middle Earth.  When Chakotay was killed, she had retreated from society and friendship.  Captain Janeway had tried to talk to her a few times.  So had the Doctor, but she had buried herself in her work, barely taking time to reply to their messages.  Chakotay had wanted, above all, for her to be happy.  She had always assumed that happiness would come to the two of them, together.  In the months since his death, she had lost much of the progress she'd made towards regaining her humanity.  It was why she had fled to Vulcan.  Life on Vulcan was easier than on Earth, but there was no fulfillment on either planet.

            What were her motives in pursuing this mission?  Did she truly believe what she had told Gandalf, Éomer, and Legolas?  Or was this simply another way to remain occupied, and perhaps an excuse to die?  Examining her motives, Seven finally concluded that she had told the others the truth.  This war needed to be fought simply because Sauron had to be opposed.  This mission was necessary to buy time for the destruction of the Ring.  Middle Earth had truly become her home.  It was not enough to call the entire planet her home, but for now it was enough.  Now, she would fight.  After the war, she would find a specific place to call home.  

            The thought of living forever disturbed her.  Many people sought after infinite youth, but Seven questioned the merits of it.  Even here, she was alone, and eventually she would want some sort of end or conclusion.  After a while she dismissed the thought as irrelevant at the time.  It was an issue that could be addressed at a later time.

            What could not wait was the strange encounter with Legolas.  She was uncertain about her feelings toward him.  The rational part of her brain told her that it was too soon after Chakotay's death for another relationship, but logic seemed to have little place in this world.  She had seen miraculous healing, magic, and an army of dead spirits.  In a world like this, why should logic have any sway?  The fact remained that they were both going on a very dangerous mission, and it was entirely likely that one or both of them might not survive it.  To allow herself to love Legolas would be asking for another heartbreak.  She also knew that relationships between humans and Elves were extremely rare and were generally frowned upon.  Yet, the fact remained that he was the one who had initiated the kiss.  Eventually, Seven concluded that she would not be able to reconcile the issue within her mind, not at the moment, so she let it drop.

            Seven looked over her things once more and decided they were as prepared as they could be.  She laid down and tried to sleep, but sleep was slow in coming.  Eventually, she dropped off.  She slept for about three hours before getting up again in the middle of the night.  She had no desire to sit in her tent the rest of the night, so she brushed her hair and tied it back with a strip of cloth, then left the tent quietly and walked out toward the river.


	17. The March on Mordor

A/N: As always, thanks for all the great reviews!  Please keep it up!

Chapter 17: The March on Mordor

            Walking through the dark camp, Seven saw Legolas before he spotted her.  He was staring distantly over the river, but noticed her after a moment.  He smiled broadly as she approached.

            "Couldn't sleep?"

            "I slept for three hours.  I do not require more sleep than that."

            "Only three hours?  Every night?"

            "Yes.  My time among the Borg left me…modified.  That is one consequence of the modification."

            Legolas chuckled.  "Sometimes you remind me more of the Elves than Men."  A gull crowed, its scream piercing the night.  He sighed heavily.  "I don't mind fighting this war, but I fear for myself when it is over.  I do not want to leave Middle Earth, but I fear I will not be content if I stay here."

            "You will go to Valinor?"

            "Yes, eventually.  It will not be soon, at least as you count time, but eventually, I will leave.  All the Elves will leave.  The Fourth Age will be ruled by Men.  The Elves will fade into the West and the Dwarves will hide in their caves.  I imagine even the Hobbits will eventually fade."  He sighed.  "I suppose I will enjoy Valinor, but part of me still feels bound here.  There is more to be done here."  Legolas trailed off, staring out over the river.

            Seven found herself looking up at the stars.  She had looked at them several times since she arrived in Middle Earth, but she didn't recognize any of the constellations.  "I used to study the stars," she said softly, changing the subject.  "I don't recognize any of these."

            "No?  Would you like me to show you some of them?"

            "I would enjoy that."  Seven didn't usually become nervous, but right now she was unaccountably nervous.

            Legolas attempted to point out several constellations, but without any external visual enhancement, Seven had difficulty finding the constellations.  She had always used a visualizing screen of some sort before.  Observing the stars direct was new to her.  After a moment, Legolas moved around behind her, slipping one arm around her waist and pointing with the other hand over her shoulder.  It took several moments before Seven could concentrate on the stars.  Eventually, the fluttering in her stomach quieted sufficiently that she could concentrate, and she was able to find many of the constellations as Legolas pointed them out.

            Eventually, they came to the end of the constellations that were visible at that time and location.  Legolas dropped the arm he was using to point and wrapped it around her shoulders, holding her from behind.  He started singing.  After a few minutes, Seven turned in his arms to face him.

            "I wish I could understand your words.  I am not accustomed to not understanding the languages around me."

            "That can be remedied.  Would you like to learn my language?"

            Seven nodded, and he began teaching her Sindarin.  They finally stopped when the rest of the camp began to stir.  Like Éowyn, Legolas was awed by how quickly she learned and how much she could take in at one time.  He almost resented the dawn when it came because they had to leave each other to begin the new day.

            As morning came, Aragorn gently commanded Merry to stay in Minas Tirith.  The hobbit wanted to go, but his health was not sufficient.  Pippin rode to represent the Hobbits.  As ever, Gimli rode with Legolas, and Seven rode a fine horse from Rohan.  They arrived in Osgiliath before noon.  Workers there were busy rebuilding after the destruction the Orcs had caused.  The mounted force left the main one behind and pushed through the day to arrive at a place called the Cross-roads by evening.

            In that place where four roads met, there was a statue that once must have been regal, but now an Orc-head sat on its shoulders and the old king's head lay on the ground, crowned with flowers.  With the others, Seven helped to wash off the foul markings on it and topple the Orc-head.  They replaced the king's head and Aragorn had heralds blow trumpets, proclaiming, "The Lords of Gondor have returned and all this land that is theirs they take back."

            The Captains took counsel among themselves, then Seven rode with the rest of the vanguard to look into the Morgul Vale.  They did not enter, but looked over the city.  The air of the place was thick with hatred and fear.  They broke the bridge and burned the fields before leaving.  It seemed illogical to Seven, especially destroying the crops, but it would help to contain whatever evil remained there.  Leaving a strong guard at the Cross-roads, the army turned north.  The way to the Morannon was long, approximately one hundred miles.  Nevertheless, it was the northern entrance to Mordor that the army would approach.

            The day after that, the army set out north.  They traveled carefully, setting scouts ahead and to the sides of the most on foot.  Three times daily, the heralds called out their announcement, but Imrahil objected to the wording.  "Say not _The Lords of Gondor_.  Say _The King Elessar_.  For that is true, even though he has not yet sat upon the throne; and it will give the Enemy more thought, if the heralds use that name." * 

            Despite the challenge, they met no resistance until the second day's march beyond the Cross-roads.  The scouts were well aware of the ambush, and it didn't take much for the army to rout the ambushers.  It was a short skirmish, but it gave Seven her first real taste of fighting on horseback.  As with any other new condition, she adapted quickly.  The battle was over quickly, and the army continued its march.  That evening, the Nazgûl began to fly above them.  Only Legolas could see them, but everyone felt the dread of their presence.  It wasn't as oppressive as the Paths of the Dead, but it gnawed at the soldiers' hearts.  Even the Rangers, who had already walked the Paths of the Dead, felt the weight of the Ringwraiths' presence, and it was almost unbearable to the others.

            The day after that, they came to the end of green Ithilien.  Beyond it was a desolate desert whose air seemed to seep with horror like a rainforest might with moisture.  Some of the men could not continue, but Aragorn dealt with them kindly, sending them to see to Cair Andros, a little ways southwest of the army's current position.  He told them, "Keep what honour you may, and do not run!  And there is a task which you may attempt and so be not wholly shamed.  Take your way south-west till you come to Cair Andros, and if that is still held by enemies, as I think, then re-take it, if you can; and hold it to the last in defence of Gondor and Rohan."**  At his words, a few who would have turned back resolved to continue, and the others did as he said and made their way to Cair Andros.

            In the evenings when most of the army rested, Seven and Legolas frequently stayed up and talked most of the night.  Seven was still adjusting to the idea of a relationship with him, but as time passed she became more comfortable with it.  Legolas never pushed her and for the most part kept the conversation away from their relationship.  Seven became fluent in Sindarin and started to learn Quenya.  She also told Legolas a little about Chakotay, and through the telling finally was finally able to grieve and release the pain she'd been burying.  The more Legolas told her about Middle Earth, the more she came to love it.  Somewhere on that march, she realized she never wanted to return to the universe she'd left.  The realization wasn't a sudden, blinding epiphany, but came gradually, even as they pushed through the wastes north of Ithilien.

            With less than six thousand troops, the army advanced, but slowly, expecting attack.  They did not post scouts, but kept the army together.  Even that night was oppressive, and Seven appreciated her time in conversation with Legolas not only for the conversation itself, but also for the distraction it provided from their surroundings.

            Eventually, the road turned east, but the army continued north, then turned and approached the Morannon from the northwest.  Finally, they approached the Black Gate.  It had two iron doors, closed against them.  Enemies lurked in the nearby hills; of that all were sure.  Tension was thick in the air.  Seven tried to brush it off, but still it clung to her, like damp clothing.  She rode close to Legolas, listening to Gimli grumble.  Listening to him helped to lighten Seven's mood, and Legolas frequently chuckled quietly, much to the Dwarf's consternation.  Even Seven had to fight to keep a straight face.

* p. 168

** p. 169


	18. The Black Gate

Chapter 18: The Black Gate

A/N: This chapter follows the book rather closely, so it will be somewhat repetitive to those who are familiar with the scene (but not completely).  I will not include specific citations for the quotes for this chapter (see pp. 165-177 and pp. 242-244).  Please continue to review!

            There were two hills before the Black Gate.  The Captains, Aragorn, Imrahil, and Éomer, arranged their forces on the hills, with Aragorn and the Dúnedain on one and Imrahil and Éomer on the other.  A small party on horseback prepared to ride forward.  With Aragorn came Gandalf, the twin sons of Elrond, Legolas, Gimli, Pippin, and Seven.  Aragorn would not have included Seven, but Gandalf spoke for her quietly.

            "We represent all the races of Middle-earth here, but there is no one who may represent her.  For that reason, I think you ought to include her."  Aragorn assented, and so Seven rode with the others toward the black gate.

            No one met their approach, and the banner-bearers unfurled it and blew trumpets.  The heralds cried a challenge.  "Come forth!  Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth!  Justice shall be done upon him.  For wrongfully he has made war upon Gondor and wrested its lands.  Therefore the King of Gondor demands that he should atone for his evils, and depart then for ever.  Come forth!"

            After a long silence, suddenly they heard from within the gates drums followed by trumpets.  The Black Gate finally opened and a messenger came out.  He was dressed all in black, riding an enormous black horse.  The messenger introduced himself as _the Mouth of Sauron.  A few soldiers followed him, dressed in black and bearing a black banner with an Eye in red._

            "Is there anyone in this rout with authority to treat with me?  Or indeed with wit to understand me?  Not thou at least!"  As he turned to Aragorn, even Seven found her temper rising at the messenger's mocking tone.  "It needs more to make a king than a piece of elvish glass, or a rabble such as this.  Why, any brigand of the hills can show as good a following!"  The 'elvish glass,' from which Aragorn had acquired the name Elessar, was a gift from the Lady Galadriel of Lothlórien.  Seven had never met her, but had heard stories of the Elven Lady, who was one of the most powerful figures in Middle-earth.

            Aragorn met the messenger's eye for a long moment without moving.  The messenger flinched as if struck.  "I am a herald and ambassador, and may not be assailed!"  Even defending himself, the man's tone was overbearing.

            Gandalf spoke for them all.  "Where such laws hold, it is also the custom for ambassadors to use less insolence.  But no one has threatened you.  You have naught to fear from us, until your errand is done.  But unless your master has come to new wisdom, then with all his servants you will be in great peril."  Gandalf's voice was even, but Seven could hear the power ringing behind it, and confidence as well.  With force of long habit, she kept her features expressionless and cool.  Gimli seemed to settle down a little when he saw her impassive calm.

            The messenger wasn't finished.  "So!  Then thou art the spokesman, old greybeard?  Have we not heard of thee at whiles, and of they wanderings, ever hatching plots and mischief at a safe distance?"  The messenger continued to insult Gandalf a bit more, then signaled one of his guards, who brought out a black bundle.  The messenger unwrapped it and displayed a short sword, a grey cloak with an elegant leaf-shaped brooch, and a coat of chain mail than seemed to shimmer, even in the dim, red light.

            For a moment, there was dead silence, then Pippin pushed forward with a cry of grief.  Glancing over at Legolas and Gimli, Seven could see they recognized the items, too.  The messenger laughed as Gandalf pushed Pippin back.  "So you have yet another of these imps with you!  What use you find in them I cannot guess.  Still, I think him, for it is plan that this brat at least has seen these tokens before, and it would be vain for you to deny them now."

            "I do not wish to deny them.  But why do you bring them here?"

            "Here are the marks of a conspiracy.  Now, maybe he that bore these things was a creature that you would not grieve to lose, and maybe otherwise: one dear to you, perhaps?  If so, take swift counsel with what little wit is left to you.  For Sauron does not love spies, and what his fate shall be depends now on your choice."

            The messenger searched their eyes, and saw the answer plainly.  He threatened torture unless they accepted his terms.

            Gandalf replied evenly, but grief was written on his face.  "Name the terms."  To the messenger, and his own forces, Gandalf looked already defeated.

            "These are the terms."  The Messenger had a perverse light in his eyes.  He was enjoying this.  "The rabble of Gondor and its deluded allies shall withdraw at once beyond the Anduin, first taking oaths never again to assail Sauron the Great in arms, open or secret.  All lands east of the Anduin shall be Sauron's for ever, solely.  West of the Anduin as far as the Misty Mountains and the Gap of Rohan shall be tributary to Mordor, and men there shall bear no weapons, but shall have leave to govern their own affairs.  But they shall help rebuild Isengard which they have wantonly destroyed, and that shall be Sauron's, and there his lieutenant shall dwell: not Saruman, but one more worth of trust."

            Seven listened to the terms without reaction, but inwardly a grim satisfaction grew stronger with every one of the ridiculous terms.  The messenger dug himself a deeper hole with every word.  Less ridiculous terms, and the Captains might have been tempted to listen seriously.  A less mocking tone, and they might have given him more credence.  This, however, was too ridiculous for consideration.

            Gandalf knew it, too.  "This is much to demand for the delivery of one servant: that your Master should receive in exchange what he must else fight many a war to gain!  Or has the field of Gondor destroyed his hope in war, so that he falls to haggling?  And if indeed we rated this prisoner so high, what surety have we that Sauron, the Base Master of Treachery, will keep his part?  Where is this prisoner?  Let him be brought forth and yielded to us, and then we will consider these demands."

            For an instant, the messenger was caught off-guard.  It was subtle, but despite her unfamiliarity with her own emotions, Seven had watched other humans extensively, and the indecision was clear on the messenger's face.  After a split-second, the messenger recovered.  "Do not bandy words in your insolence with the Mouth of Sauron!  Surety you crave.  Sauron gives none.  If you sue for his clemency you must first do his bidding.  These are his terms.  Take them or leave them!"

            Gandalf suddenly cast aside his cloak.  White light shone from him as if he was its source.  "These we will take in memory of our friend.  But as for your terms, we reject them utterly.  Get you gone, for your embassy is over and death is near to you.  We did not come here to waste words in treating with Sauron, faithless and accursed; still less with one of his slaves.  Begone!"

            The messenger's features went through amazement, anger, and rage, like a cornered and wounded animal, before turning to fear.  He jumped on his horse and flew back to the gate.  As they fled, the black soldiers blew horns they carried, and the trap they all knew was coming was finally sprung.

            With the others, Seven hurried back to the main force.  Aragorn raised his banner, Tree and Stars glimmering in the dull light, and on the other hill Imrahil raise his Silver Swan, and Éomer the White Horse of Rohan.  They ringed their forces on all sides of the hills.  Seven stood with the Dúnedain in the front, facing the Black Gate where the assault would be worst.  The Nazgûl swooped down from above, crying words of death with their eerie voices.  Orcs, Men, and trolls streamed out of the Black Gates.  The defenders braced themselves for the assault and fell to the fight with everything they had.

            Seven quickly fell into a rhythm, the remnants of Borg technology giving her an edge as she hewed at the orcs.  After a few minutes, she heard a voice, seemingly from nowhere.  "Duck!"  She did, and just in time.  An arrow whizzed over her head.  Standing up, she drove her sword into an Easterling soldier, cutting a line from stomach to chin.  She kicked the body off her sword before replying.

            "Q, what are you doing here?"  Seven kept her voice soft, both to preserve energy and so she wouldn't be heard by the other defenders.

            "Trying to keep you alive."

            "Then why don't you join us?"

            "I can't.  I can't interfere directly with events in Middle Earth.  Be careful!"

            "Q?"  Q was gone.  Seven turned her full attention back to the fight, beheading an Orc and blocking a blow from another one as she did.  She kicked the attacker hard, sending him sprawling into several others.  She drove her sword down into the mass of Orcs, then stomped on one's face, bones breaking beneath her foot.  They were outnumbered at least ten to one, but there was no time to fully assess the situation.  She glanced over just in time to see Pippin stab a huge troll, but she quickly turned her attention back to her own fight.

            Beside her, Seven heard Legolas cry, "The Eagles are coming!"  The cry echoed through the forces, who renewed their efforts.  The enemy glanced up, but continued to fight.  Suddenly, the ground shook with a massive earthquake.  The tight order of the attackers started to waver.  The Eagles flew directly towards the Nazgûl, flying low over the battle, their shrieks competing with the Nazgûl voices, but the Ringwraiths suddenly screamed and fled back into Mordor.  The enemy's ground forces paused, trembling; some dropped their weapons, others stared blankly.  Seven used the opportunity to remove the heads of two orcs.

            Regrouping, the Captains started an attack on the confused enemy, but Gandalf cried out, "Stand, Men of the West!  Stand and wait!  This is the hour of doom."*  Another earthquake rocked the ground beneath them and the doors of the Black Gate fell, crushing many enemy forces.  

            "The realm of Sauron is ended!"  Gandalf's voice rang across the battlefield.  "The Ringbearer has fulfilled his Quest."  Blackness spilled out across the sky, not spreading like a vapor, but holding close, filling the sky.  It seemed to reach for them, and many cowered in fear, but a gust of wind came, and the black shape blew away like an insubstantial cloud.  Sauron was gone.


	19. Injured

Chapter 19: Injured

            The final battle was won, but the work was not over for the army of the West.  Many of the enemy forces fled, but a few of the Men organized themselves and mounted a last stand.  Gandalf left with some of the Eagles.  With some of the others, Seven rode after them, destroying the resistance to a man.  

            In the last fight with the resistance, Seven took an arrow in her shoulder.  Legolas bandaged it for her, but the arrow was poisoned, and by the end of the first day fever set in.  Legolas tended her through the night.  In the morning, he took one of the other soldiers and, with Gimli riding with the soldier, Legolas carried Seven on his horse.  The four of them rode hard to Ithilien where Aragorn waited.

            Even with Aragorn's care, it was some time before Seven woke, weak and a little confused.  "Where am I?"

            Legolas was sitting nearby.  He burst into a smile as he looked over her.  "So you finally wake.  One moment, and I will answer your questions."  He got up, stretching as if he'd been sitting there too long, then left the tent, calling to Gimli to take word to the king.  He returned and sat beside her.  "Everyone has been worried about you.  You took fever after that wound in the last battle and we returned to Ithilien, where King Elessar tended to you.  I imagine you'll be weak for a few days, but we won't be leaving for a while, in any case.  Gandalf, with the Eagles' help, was able to rescue Frodo and Sam on the slopes of Mount Doom, but they are still asleep."

            "What is the date?"  Seven's voice was rough, and Legolas reached for a waterskin before replying.

            "It's the sixth of April."  Seven gaped at him.  The battle at the Black Gate had been March 25.  She had been unconscious for over a week.  "Forgive me if I hover over you, but I've been worried.  How do you feel?"

            "I am not certain.  I have never been ill before."

            "Never?"

            "No—at least not that I can remember.  I was very young when I was captured by the Borg, and I have not had any disease since."  She had required medical treatment, but not for an actual disease.  She didn't bother trying to explain that.

            "Well, be careful when you move.  You may be weak or dizzy."

            Seven tried to push herself up on her elbows, but winced when she tried.  Her shoulder was still quite tender.  Legolas reached around her shoulders and helped her sit.  With anyone else, she would not have accepted the aid, but she allowed it, realizing as she did how weak she had become.  With his help, she raised herself to a sitting position on the pallet, grateful for the pants she wore.  They were uncommon for women here, but at least they didn't slide up easily.  Her shirt had been cut at the shoulder to allow access to the wound, but was held together with a strip of cloth.  From the bulkiness, Seven guessed there must be bandages below, as well.  Much of the shirt was blood-stained, not just the shoulder.

            Aragorn entered a moment later.  Seven was amazed at the change in him.  He seemed more regal, more powerful.  She had seen glimpses of that from time to time, but now it remained constantly, not fleeting as before.  "How are you feeling, Lady Seven?"

            "I am weak, but functional."

            Aragorn chuckled.  "Legolas predicted you would say that.  Does your shoulder pain you?"

            "It is uncomfortable, but not bad enough to be bothersome."  She didn't want to complain, but it would be unwise to hold back information from her caretakers.  In truth, the pain was rather distracting.

            "Somehow, I guess it is worse than you would make it seem."  Aragorn smiled.  He had seen through her.  "Rest as much as you can.  Now that the fever has broken, the wound should heal.  I must ask you, lady, to allow me to examine the wound, so that I can be certain it is healing properly."

            Seven nodded.  Legolas slipped out of the tent quietly.  Undoubtedly Aragorn had checked the wound before, but the standards of this culture were very modest.  She reached to untie the cloth that held her garment in place, but her fingers were clumsy.  She dropped her hand, and Aragorn quickly untied it, then removed the bandages and inspected the wound.  He probed gently with his fingers, but it was enough to draw a hiss from Seven.

            "My apologies, lady."

            "It is nothing."

            Aragorn shook his head and finished his inspection, then rebandaged her shoulder and helped her retie the cloth that held her shirt in place.  He called Legolas back, and after the Elf had entered, Aragorn slipped out.  Gimli appeared at the doorway to the tent, clearing his throat to announce his presence.

            "Come in, Gimli," Seven called to him.  He had just sat down near her pallet when another small figure appeared at the doorway.  Seven recognized Merry from their meeting in the Houses of Healing.  She beckoned him in and the three of them chatted about their experiences.

            After about an hour, Seven began to grow weary.  Legolas noticed almost before she did and shooed the other two away.  "I will leave you, too, so you can rest.  Before I go, is there anything you require?"

            Seven shook her head.  "I am beginning to feel hungry, but at the moment, I think my need for sleep is greater."  She was trying to be honest, but it felt awkward to admit weakness so openly.

            Legolas smiled and pulled something out of a pocket.  It was a packet wrapped in leaves.  He opened it to reveal a flat, bread-like substance.  He broke off a small piece and handed it to her.  "Lembas.  It won't fill your stomach, but it will help you recover."

            Seven ate the sweet stuff, then Legolas left her to rest.  She awoke sometime during the night.  Even if she had known what time it was then, she was unaware of what time of day she had first awoken, so she had no idea how long she had slept.  She carefully pushed herself up to a sitting position, relying on her undamaged arm and abdominal muscles to pull herself up.  She was still weak, but less light-headed than earlier.  She carefully rolled to her knees, then stood slowly.

            "You shouldn't be up."

            Seven turned too quickly and Q had to catch her.  Fortunately, he grabbed her uninjured arm.  "It's a shame you had to get hurt so near the end, but you seem to be recovering well.  At least, you will, if you take it easy."

            "I am not tired, and I do not wish to simply lie in bed all night."

            "I don't think you realize just how weak you are, Seven.  _Take it easy.  You know, I'm in shock.  I can't believe the little twerps did it."  Seven looked at him, puzzled.  "Destroyed the Ring.  I didn't think they would manage to give it up.  It was too much of a temptation.  I didn't think anyone could give it up once they'd had it for more than a few minutes, and even that would have been pushing it.  That Ring was…it's part of why I was forbidden from directly interfering with events here.  You don't need to know the details.  They were afraid I'd steal it and use it to cause havoc.  They're probably right.  It could have even gotten the best of _me_…" Q trailed off, thoughtful._

            Seven might have pushed the issue if she hadn't seen the seriousness in Q's face.  Q was truly unnerved by what might have occurred had he seized the Ring.  "If you will excuse me…" She wanted to find Legolas.  Their nighttime conversations had become one of the high points of her life.

            "I'm not sure you're ready to be out alone, Seven.  I'm not joking.  I don't think you should be up at all."  Seven wondered how much of his concern was genuine and how much was simply to keep himself out of trouble.  "You know, if I go with you, you could introduce me to your boyfriend." The old Q was back, mocking, superior tone and all.

            "I would rather not."

            "So you two _are_ an item.  I'm glad you admit it.  I thought you'd try to hide it from me.  You know that doesn't work.  You know, I would never have seen this one coming.  It's too funny.  This is going to be fun to watch." Q chuckled to himself, then straightened as Gandalf approached.

            "Is he bothering you, Lady Seven?" Gandalf smiled at her.

            "Not yet, but I think it is time for his visit to end."

            "OK, OK, I can take a hint.  Keep an eye on her for me, Gandalf?  She thinks she's still invincible."  With that, Q disappeared.

            "That is one of the most annoying beings I have ever met, but he does have a point.  You shouldn't be up."  Gandalf chuckled, glad to be rid of Q.

            "So I am told.  I an not tired, and I do not wish to remain laying in the dark all night."  Gandalf smiled at this, lines crinkling around his eyes.

            "No, I suppose not."  He offered her an arm.  "Would you walk with me?"

            Seven nodded and took his arm.  She might not admit it, but she was grateful for the support.  As they left the tent, Legolas walked over.

            "I'm tempted to tell you that you shouldn't be up, but something tells me you've already heard it—and ignored it."

            Gandalf nodded to him, then turned his attention back to Seven.  "Q may be a pest, but he brings up an important question.  Will you stay here, or return to your own world?"

            Seven glanced over at Legolas, then answered without hesitation.  "I will remain here.  I do not want to return."

            "I was hoping to hear that," Gandalf said, smiling.  "You don't have to sort out your entire future here tonight, but you should start planning.  Your slavery stole much of your humanity.  I've seen you struggle to regain it.  I think you know the repercussions of your presence here and Q's actions.  There will be no place in the new age for the deathless ones.  Already the Elves are leaving.  Soon the Ringbearers will depart, as well.  I'm not trying to be gloomy, but you must know what is coming.  You will not be turned away should you seek entrance to the Undying Lands.  Bear this in mind as you decide your future.  Don't overextend yourself while you're still healing."  Gandalf patted her lightly on the cheek, then walked away.

            Seven didn't know quite what to think about this.  Legolas smiled broadly, but didn't say anything about it, letting the implications of Gandalf's words sink in.  He knew if he said too much now he'd probably frighten her.  The two of them walked for a while, which helped Seven burn off her restless energy.  After a bit, Legolas slipped off into the night and Seven returned to her tent to rest, worn out from the activity and head spinning with the implications of everything that had just happened.


	20. Healing

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days.  Tindomiel, there will be 30 chapters, so there's plenty more story to come.  The key to the explanation about entry to Valinor is in the word "mortal."  Check back to chapter 15, where Q says that she "may" not age at all.  JeanB, you may a good point about that kiss, but there isn't a practical way to change it without changing the scene drastically.  In my mind, that kiss was a response of frustration more than anything, so perhaps not asking for permission isn't too far-fetched.  Anyway, I'd rather not change the scene that drastically to work around it.  Sorry, but thanks for the comment!

Enjoy!

Chapter 20: Healing

            Seven spent the next day much as the one before, sleeping through most of it.  The day after that, Seven was feeling much stronger.  She was walking around camp, trying to work out the kinks in her legs, when she heard that Frodo and Sam had awoken.  She joined the others, leaning on Legolas, in greeting the two hobbits.  She watched in hidden amusement as the humans around shook their weapons and sang praises to the embarrassed hobbits.

            On a hill were set three thrones, the banners of Gondor, Dol Amroth, and Rohan flying behind them.  Aragorn dropped to one knee before them then sat the hobbits on the side thrones, crying praises to them, which echoed through the crowd.  Seven felt Legolas chuckle, even though she couldn't hear it.  Both hobbits, Sam in particular, were red with embarrassment.  They had done what no one else could have, but they were embarrassed by the attention.  A minstrel came forward and sang for them.  After a few minutes, Legolas pulled Seven off to the side where she could sit, but still close enough to hear.

            That evening there was a banquet for the hobbits.  Seven was seated at the head table with Aragorn, Gandalf, Éomer, Imrahil, Legolas, and Gimli.  She did not feel deserving of the honor, but she didn't say anything to draw attention to herself.  Seven grew tired quickly.  Noticing, Legolas offered to walk her back to her tent, but he was in the middle of a conversation with Gandalf, so Seven refused, and Gimli walked back with her.

            Seven felt energized after resting for an hour, and when Legolas stopped in to check on her, she joined him as he and Gimli went to find the others.  The four hobbits sat with Gandalf under a bright night sky.  They shared stories late into the night.

            Eventually, Gandalf called it a night.  "The hands of the King are hands of healing, dear friends."  At this, Legolas squeezed Seven's hand.  "But you went to the very brink of death ere he recalled you, putting forth all his power, and sent you into the sweet forgetfulness of sleep.  And though you have indeed slept long and blessedly, still it is now time to sleep again." *

            "And now only Sam and Frodo here," said Gimli, "but you, too Pippin.  I love you, if only because of the pains you have cost me, which I shall never forget.  Nor shall I forget finding you on the hill of the last battle.  But for Gimli the Dwarf you would have been lost then.  But at least I know now the look of a hobbit's foot, though it be all that can be seen under a heap of bodies.  And when I heaved that great carcase off you, I made sure you were dead.  I could have torn out my beard.  And it is only a day yet since you were first up and abroad again.  To bed now you go.  And so shall I.  And I would daresay the Lady Seven is ready for rest, herself, even if she is too stubborn to admit it." **

            Legolas had a different plan.  "And I shall walk in the woods of this fair land, which is rest enough. In days to come, if my Elven-lord allows, some of our folk shall remove hither; and when we come it shall be blessed, for a while.  For a while: a month, a life, a hundred years of Men.  But Anduin is near, and Anduin leads down to the Sea.  To the Sea!"  He started singing about the Sea, and Seven slipped away on her own, pondering his words.

            Seven had come to love Ithilien.  Had Legolas not mentioned it, she would not have thought of making it her home, but now that he had said it, she truly hoped she would be able to live there with him until he was ready to leave for the Sea.  The thought startled her, but didn't frighten her as it might have even a few weeks earlier.

            A few days later, the army set out for Minas Tirith.  Seven was nearly recovered, and able to ride on her own.  They arrived at Minas Tirith the evening before Mid-summer's day and camped outside the city.

            Aragorn was resplendent in black mail edged with silver.  With him walked Gandalf and the four hobbits.  With his father's death, Faramir was now the Steward of Minas Tirith.  At the barrier set up in place of a gate stood a small party, Éowyn and Faramir among them.  A trumpet blew, and Faramir came forward.  Kneeling, Faramir presented a white rod to Aragorn.

            "The last Steward of Gondor begs leave to surrender his office."

            Aragorn took the rod, then handed it back to Faramir.  "That office is not ended, and it shall be thine and thy heirs' as long as my line shall last.  Do now thy office!"

            With that Faramir stood.  "Men of Gondor, hear now the Steward of this Realm!  Behold! One has come to claim the kingship again at last.  Here is Aragorn son of Arathorn, chieftain of the Dúnedain of Arnor, Captain of the Host of the West, bearer of the Star of the North, wielder of the Sword Reforged, victorious in battle, whose hands bring healing, the Elfstone, Elessar of the line of Valandil, Isildur's son, Elendil's son of Númenor.  Shall he be king and enter into the City and dwell there?"*** 

            The people of Minas Tirith shouted their assent.  Faramir had the crown brought forth: a white helm with wings at the sides.  Aragorn took the crown and held it up, saying "Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien.  Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn'Ambar-metta!"  Seven listened with a hint of amusement.  She wondered how many of the observers understood the words: Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come.  In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world.

            Aragorn did not put on the crown, but handed it back to Faramir.  "By the labour and valour of many I have come into my inheritance.  In token of this I would have the Ring-bearer bring the crown to me, and let Mithrandir set it upon my head, if he will; for he has been the mover of all that has been accomplished, and this is his victory."  And so they did so.  Frodo took the crown from Faramir and brought it to Gandalf, who set it on Aragorn's head. ****

            "Behold the King!" Faramir cried.  Indeed, Aragorn seemed transformed: more powerful, more regal.  Trumpets blew, and Aragorn entered the City of his forefathers.

            The next few days were a flurry of activity and organization.  Aragorn settled the issues of the kingdom, pronouncing pardons and praises and giving lands to the freed captives of Mordor.  To Faramir was given the land of Ithilien.  Théoden had been laid in the Hallows with the kings of Gondor, but when he could, Éomer would take the King back to Edoras to be buried with his fathers.

            Seven found Éowyn at her earliest opportunity.  Éowyn was in the Houses of Healing, but as a healer, not a patient.  She embraced Seven.  The action was still strange to Seven, but less awkward than it had been.  The two of them walked in the gardens and caught up on all that had occurred while they'd been apart.

            Seven was pleasantly surprised to hear that Éowyn had become close to Faramir.  When she released her false hopes for Aragorn, she had also released the desire to prove herself in battle and was now finding fulfillment as a healer.  Éowyn seemed happier and more content, without the sadness hanging over her that had been present since Seven had met her.

            Seven found herself reluctant to discuss her relationship with Legolas.  Éowyn would have been thrilled to hear about it, but Seven wasn't ready to talk about it yet.  She was still uncertain how it would develop, despite the assurance that she would be welcomed in Valinor.  Éowyn was alarmed at the report of Seven's injury, but with Seven beside her in full health, the impact was far less than it might have been otherwise.

            A few days later, Éomer prepared to leave after receiving the King's blessing.  Legolas found Seven in her lodgings with Éowyn in the Houses of Healing.  Seven hadn't seen much of him since they had returned to Minas Tirith.  He offered his arm, and she took it.  The two of them wandered the streets of the city for a few minutes before speaking.

            "I'm sorry I haven't visited more these last few days, Seven.  I let myself get busy with other matters, and I apologize."

            "An apology is unnecessary.  We have both been busy."

            "Is everything well with the Lady Éowyn?"

            "Yes.  She is engaged to marry Lord Faramir."

            Legolas stopped walking and turned to her, chuckling.  "The Steward?  That's wonderful!"

            "They are not ready to announce it publicly yet."

            "I won't say anything.  I suppose you'll go back to Edoras with them?"

            "Yes.  There is much reorganization to be done."

            "We will pass through Edoras when the party leaves for Rivendell, and whatever destinations the others have.  Galadriel and Celeborn with return to Lórien, Elrond and his sons to Rivendell, the hobbits to the Shire.  I suspect Galadriel and Elrond will not remain long in Middle Earth.  Now that the war is over, they will cross the Sea."

            "And what of you?"

            "After traveling a while, I hope to bring some of my folk to Ithilien for a time.  Will you stay with Éowyn?"

            "Probably.  She and Faramir will settle in Ithilien, too."

            "Then whatever happens, I will at least see you there."  Seven nodded, not sure what to say.  "I will part with you for a time, my lady, but only so we can both put our lives in order.  If I do not find you when I come to Ithilien, I will search for you until I find you.  You have my word."

            "And what if I leave Middle Earth and return to my old life?"

            "If you did, I would pray to the Valar to send me there, and I would find you."

            "And what if one of us dies?"  Images of Chakotay's funeral kept flashing through her mind.

            Legolas took her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him.  "I will come for you, Seven.  This is my promise.  I will not die and leave you alone."  He kissed away the tear that had fallen to her cheek.  Seven of Nine did not cry, but the moisture on her cheeks seemed to belie that truth of her existence.  Legolas kissed her gently, then held her for a long time.  After a while, her breathing returned to normal and she regained control of her emotions.

            "I will leave you to your preparations, my lady, but I will find you again.  We will meet again, and soon."  Legolas kissed her hand, then turned and walked away.

* p. 252

** p. 252 (modified)

*** p. 265****

**** p. 266


	21. Reconciliation

Chapter 21: Reconciliation

            The next morning, Seven rode with the Rohirrim.  The streets were lined with well-wishers as they left the city.  They returned to Edoras and set to putting together lives that had been torn apart by the war.  There were homes to be rebuilt and families that had lost fathers, husbands, sons.  What crops hadn't been burned needed to be tended.  Helm's Deep would have to be rebuilt, but that could wait.  Seven fell easily into a role as an assistant and advisor to Éomer.  She and Éowyn worked as hard as any of the men, and Seven learned from Éowyn much about the healing herbs that grew in Middle Earth.  Éowyn had learned well in her time at the Houses of Healing, and she passed on as much as she could to Seven.

            After approximately two months, Éomer prepared an _éored to ride to Minas Tirith.  Seven might have gone at another time, but there was still too much to do in Edoras for her to be absent, so she stayed while the king when to fetch his uncle's body.  A few weeks later, he returned, bringing the body of Théoden King.  With Éomer was a great company.  King Elessar was there, and his queen, Arwen.  Seven had seen Arwen at her marriage to Aragorn, and apparently Éomer and Gimli had argued over whether she or her grandmother, Galadriel, was the more beautiful.  As she greeted both of them, Seven was glad she did not have to make that decision.  Galadriel was fair while Arwen had dark hair, but both were stunningly beautiful.  Galadriel and her husband Celeborn came, along with their entourage, and Elrond and his sons.  Elladan and Elrohir greeted Seven warmly.  She had never known them well, but they had fought together in the War.  Also with them were Faramir, Imrahil, and the rest of the Fellowship: Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, and the four hobbits._

            The great company rested for a week in Edoras.  Seven and Éowyn scrambled to arrange lodging for all of them, and when all were settled both women fell into their beds, exhausted.  With Éomer gone, they had been working harder than ever.  Still, Seven woke early, and slipped out of the room they shared in the early hours of the morning, intending to get a head start on the day.

            She almost laughed when she saw Legolas wandering around the city.  He smiled broadly as she approached and pulled her into a hug.  After a moment, he pulled away just far enough to kiss her.  After they broke the kiss, Seven kept one arm around his waist, turning to face the same direction as him, and rested her head on his shoulder.  Now that she was standing there with him, she realized how much she'd missed him.  She'd buried herself in her work again and managed not to think of anything else, but now she finally relaxed.

            "How have you been?" Legolas asked.

            "I have been well.  We have worked hard to put the city back to order."

            "You looked exhausted earlier."

            "I had not slept for two days."

            "You barely slept this night."

            "I have had sufficient rest."

            "You push yourself too hard."  Legolas looked down at her, trying to keep a scolding expression on his face, but not succeeding.

            "It has been difficult with Éomer gone, but things are finally beginning to settle.  It will become easier soon.  The crops have been tended and there will not be much work again until harvest.  By that time, we will have gathered sufficient strength to manage."

            "We?"

            "If I am still here, I will assist.  I do not know when Éowyn plans to leave.  I will leave when she does.  It will likely be soon."

            "She must be grateful for your assistance."

            "I have only done what I could."

            "Seven!"  Éowyn called.

            "Over here!" Seven called, not bothering to step away from Legolas.  Éowyn turned a corner to see them, stopping abruptly.

            "Lord Legolas.  Forgive the interruption."

            "What is it, Éowyn?" Seven finally straightened.

            "I woke up and you weren't there, so I assumed you were starting preparations for the day." 

            "I was going to, then I stopped to speak to Legolas.  I will be there shortly."

            Éowyn nodded, feeling awkward, then turned and walked away.

            "We made her rather uncomfortable."

            "She was surprised.  I had not told her about our relationship."

            "No?  Why not?"

            Seven searched for the words.  "I was not ready to discuss it yet."

            Legolas frowned, not sure how to take her comment.  Was she ashamed of him?  Uncomfortable with their relationship?  "I should let you get to your work."  He turned and walked off, leaving Seven confused.

            Seven walked off to find Éowyn, still trying to understand what had just happened between her and Legolas.  She had obviously offended him, but she wasn't certain how or why.  After a couple minutes, she found Éowyn.  Throughout the day, Éowyn got Seven to tell her the story of her relationship with Legolas, including their last conversation—and the story of her relationship with Chakotay and his death.  Seven could relate any conversation word for word.  That evening, after dinner, Éowyn found Legolas.

            "Lord Legolas!"  The Elf turned to look at her.  "A word, my lord?"

            "Of course.  What is it, lady Éowyn?"

            "I talked to Seven today.  She's afraid she's offended you accidentally.  Forgive me for prying, but she's rather upset."

            "I can't imagine her very upset over anything."

            "You know as well as me that she's hard to read.  She feels things more deeply than she lets on.  I imagine the fact that she didn't tell me about you is the reason you're upset?"

            "It forces me to wonder why she didn't tell you."

            That was as close to an admission as she would get.  "She's very uncertain about her future, especially where it concerns you.  She also has trouble expressing herself."

            Legolas nodded.  "I've noticed."

            Éowyn continued.  "I think she didn't want to say anything until she was more certain what her future holds.  She didn't want to assume anything on your part and possibly be wrong.  I don't think she even realizes it herself, but I think she's scared she'll lose you and if she told me about your relationship, it would make it harder when she loses you.  It sounds odd, but before she came here, she was close to someone, and he died, less than a year ago."

            Legolas nodded.  "She told me about him, but I didn't realize it was so recent.  I think I should probably talk to her.  Thank you, Lady Éowyn."

            Legolas found Seven later that night.  She was sitting over her notes, scratching more notes with a feather pen she obviously wasn't accustomed to using.  A few candles lit the notes, but she had to lean close to see them clearly.  He came up behind her quietly, then waited for her to lift the pen to dip it in the ink.  He didn't want to cause her to ruin her writing.  When she did, he laid his hands on her shoulders lightly.  She jumped fractionally, then laid the pen down and turned in her chair to look up at him.

            "I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have run off on you earlier."

            "I must have misled you with my words."

            "Éowyn told me about your conversation earlier."  Seven dropped her eyes, not looking at him.  "I'm not going to disappear, Seven.  I'm not going to die or leave you."  He lifted her chin with a finger.  "I'm not going to die."

            "How can you be sure?" The words sounded more like a little child than Seven of Nine.

            "There's too much to live for.  I'm not going to let myself die on you."  He dropped to his knees in front of her and took her hands.  "I have waited for thousands of years to find you.  I will not leave you now."

            Whatever emotional control Seven had left seemed to dissolve.  Legolas rose as she stood up from the chair.  He pulled her against him and let her cry.  Eventually, she cried herself to sleep.  If not for the pain, it would have been funny to see her asleep on her feet.  Legolas almost picked her up to carry her back to her room, but then remembered she shared quarters with Éowyn.  He nudged her gently to wake her, but she was sound asleep on her feet, leaning against him.  With a small smile, he shifted her in his arms and kissed her lightly.  Seven woke up, blinking.

            "You fell asleep."  Legolas smiled down at her.

            "Thank you."  The words were plain enough, but held a lot of significance for both of them.

            The two of them stood there for a moment.  There was still a lot unsaid between them, but it could wait.  Legolas kissed her lightly.  "Good night, my love."  With that, he slipped off into the night.

            _My love_.  The words seemed to echo through Seven's mind as she made her way back to her room and tried to rest.  She wondered how long she had slept in his arms.  It was long enough that her feet were complaining.  Try as she might, Seven couldn't sleep.  She finally dropped off an hour before dawn.


	22. Galadriel

A/N: As always, thanks for the reviews!  I really appreciate hearing from you every chapter.  In this chapter I poke some more fun at Q with the aid of one of the most interesting characters of the entire sage (Galadriel).  I hope this will fill in the gaps for those who are wondering about Q and the Ring.  If anyone is concerned I've been humanizing Q too much, hopefully this will set those fears at rest, too.  Enjoy!

Chapter 22: Galadriel

            Éowyn was startled to see Seven still asleep when she woke up.  Seven was usually up well before her.  Éowyn usually didn't even know when her friend got up.  She dressed quietly and left the room, letting Seven sleep.  Seven joined her an hour later, in better spirits than she had been in days.  

            That day and the next were a blur of preparation for the funeral and seeing to the guests.  Despite the business, there was time for conversation, too.  One evening, Galadriel found Seven.  "Lady Seven of Nine?"  Seven nodded.  "I am Galadriel."  Seven nodded again, not certain what to say.  She had seen the Elven lady around the city, but never talked to her.  "I have watched you from afar since you came to Middle Earth.  Q is a meddler, and I suspect he was trying to use you to achieve some goal of his own, but it has turned out for the best, I think."

            "Gandalf mentioned that he has caused some trouble here."

            "Yes.  He seems to show up at least once an age, if not more often, pestering us.  I don't think you'll see any of him while I'm here.  My last encounter with him was less than pleasant, but I am glad to know that he has taken at least some responsibility for your presence here.  Q has a lot of power, but lacks the maturity to manage it.  This time, at least, it has turned out well.  You are adjusting well?"

            "Well enough.  My life has always required adaptation."

            "Of course.  I know you feel a lot of uncertainty over your relationship with Legolas.  You worry that he will die like Chakotay.  Do not fear.  The future is always uncertain, but you have suffered enough grief already.  I do not think you will face that outcome.  Do not fear to commit."

            Seven hesitated a moment.  "Lady Galadriel?"

            "Yes?"

            "What exactly did Q do?"

            Galadriel chuckled.  It's a long story.  Are you sure you want to hear it?"  Seven nodded.  "He often shows up just to cause mischief, but that is not the real reason he's so poorly welcomed here.  Many, many years ago, when the Elves had first come to Valinor, Q came there himself, unnoticed by the Valar.  He tried to impersonate the Valar and tell the Elves that he was one of them so we would trust him.  We did not, but rather told the Valar about him.  When they confronted him, he threw a bit of a temper tantrum, and they banished him from interfering with the affairs of Middle Earth.

            "From time to time he has returned, causing some sort of mischief.  I don't know all the details of the incident with the Ring, but apparently he nearly took it from Gollum as a way to retaliate for his banishment.  It was a disaster barely averted, but afterwards, the Valar put very strict limits on his powers here.  The details remain between Q and the Valar.  I hope that helps you understand why he is so poorly welcomed here."

            "What did he do to you?"

            "Besides impersonating the Valar?  I had to rather forcefully ask him to leave my lands.  It's partially thanks to his tricks that the Men of this region have feared me for so long.  He just kept causing trouble, and it took joining forces with Gandalf to get him to leave.  He hasn't bothered me since."

            Seven fought a smile at that.  She wondered what details Galadriel was omitting.  "You mentioned the Ring.  I do not fully understand why a piece of jewelry has so much significance.  Legolas told me that it is evil and must be destroyed, but—"

            "Yes.  It is a long tale, and a difficult one.  Legolas does not know the full story himself.  The one Ring is the most powerful of the Rings of Power, but it is not the only one.  There were nine rings made for the kings of Men, and seven made for the Dwarves.  Sauron had a hand in making these rings, but not the three Elven rings.  Those alone are untainted by his will.  The nine rings of Men enslaved their bearers until they became the Nazgûl, the Ringwraiths.  The Dwarven rings are lost, and the Three are held carefully secret, lest Sauron learn their location and use it against us.  For many years, the One Ring was lost, too, but then Gollum found it.  Bilbo Baggins obtained it from him and passed it on to his nephew, Frodo, who bore it to Mordor."

            "And destroyed it."

            "In a manner of speaking.  Frodo lost will in the end, and it was Gollum who actually accomplished the destruction of the Ring by falling into the Cracks of Doom with it."

            Seven nodded.  She had heard the story before.  "What will happen now that the war is over?"

            "The Elven rings have lost their power.  Soon the Ringbearers will depart.  Frodo will join us, and Bilbo."

            "Who are the Ringbearers?"

            "Even a few months ago, I would have hesitated to answer that, but I suppose it does not matter now."  She held up her hand, and Seven saw a ring on her hand.  It was odd that she had never noticed it before.  "You could not have seen it if I had not chosen to reveal it."  Galadriel answered Seven's unspoken question.  "Elrond and Gandalf bear the other two."

            "Gandalf?"

            "He received it from another.  Círdan realized that Gandalf would have need of it in the War, and so he did.  We three will soon leave Middle Earth and cross the Sea.  I love Middle Earth, but I am ready to return to Valinor.  It will never be the same as in my memory, before the Trees were destroyed, but it will be a welcome homecoming, nonetheless."

            "Legolas mentioned the Trees, but only in passing.  What were they?"

            "He has heard about them only in tales, himself.  The two Trees gave light to Valinor before the Sun and Moon were ever created.  It was from their light that Fëanor created the Silmarils, jewels of ancient beauty."  Galadriel sighed sadly.  "When Morgoth poisoned the Trees, Fëanor would not give up the jewels, not even to restore the Trees, and then Morgoth stole them, too.  Many of us followed him to get the jewels back, but only caused greater grief.  We killed our own kin in our haste to return to Middle Earth against the wishes of the Valar, and now, after many wars and much grief, the Silmarils lie beyond any reach.

            "The tale of the First Age of the World is a sad one, Seven of Nine.  In the end, hope has risen again, but it has taken these many ages and cost the Eldar dearly.  We will not remain in Middle Earth now that it is over.  The Valar have seen fit to allow me to return to Valinor, despite my role in the rebellion and the Kinslaying, and soon I will leave and go into the West.  The age of the Elves is passing."  Galadriel smiled sadly.  "I hope I have not darkened your heart overly with this dark tale, but perhaps it will help you to understand the Firstborn.  I will leave you now, but we will meet again in the Undying Lands.  Until then, live your life here and enjoy Middle Earth.  Good night."  

            With that, Galadriel slipped off into the night, leaving Seven to her thoughts.  Seven spent much of that night mulling over everything she had said.


	23. Changes

Chapter 23: Changes

            The third day after the company arrived, they buried Théoden with his ancestors.  After burying his body, the Riders of the King's House rode around the burial mound and sang in their own language.  Seven stood with Legolas and Gimli, quietly translating the song for them.  Little Merry lingered at the mound, weeping, saying his farewell to the lord who had been like a father to him.

            Returning to the Golden Hall, they feasted the departed lord.  Éowyn brought a cup to Éomer, and a minstrel named off the previous Lords of the Mark, then the feasters toasted Éomer as the newest Lord of the Mark.

            At the end of the feast, Éomer stood to make an announcement.  "Now this is the funeral feast of Théoden the King; but I will speak ere we go of tidings of joy, for he would not grudge that I should do so, since he was ever a father to Éowyn my sister.  Hear then all my guests, fair folk of many realms, such as have never before been gathered in this hall!  Faramir, Steward of Gondor, and Prince of Ithilien, asks that Éowyn Lady of Rohan shall be his wife, and she grants it full willing.  Therefore they shall be trothplighted before you all."

            While Seven puzzled over _trothplighted, Éowyn and Faramir stood and Éomer joined their hands.  Everyone drank a toast to them.  Éomer said, "Thus is the friendship of the Mark and of Gondor bound with a new bond, and the more do I rejoice."_

            "No niggard are you, Éomer," said Aragorn, "to give thus to Gondor the fairest thing in your realm."

            Éowyn looked over at Aragorn, smiling.  "Wish me joy, my liege-lord and healer!"

            Aragorn smiled.  "I have wished thee joy ever since first I saw thee.  It heals my heart to see thee now in bliss."*

            Soon the feast concluded and the guests departed.  Legolas found Seven a little later and the two of them walked the quiet city hand in hand.  "Éowyn seemed truly happy tonight," Legolas said after a while.

            Seven nodded.  "Yes.  She seems to truly love Faramir."

            "It's convenient, too."

            "Convenient?"

            "At least for me.  She'll be in Ithilien, and you with her.  I'd follow you all over Middle Earth if necessary, but if you're already there, it will save some travel."  Legolas grinned at her.  "As long as my father assents, I want to bring some of our folk there to settle, at least for a while.  I suppose I'm assuming you'll stay with Éowyn.  Is that your plan, or do you have something else in mind?"

            "I will stay with her, at least until something else presents itself."

            "Such as?"  Legolas was baiting her, but he was curious.  He wondered if she had any specific plans, especially if they didn't involve him.  He didn't want to assume too much on her part.

            "Another option."

            "Yes?"

            Seven stood there, trying to find a suitable reply.

            "Would you consider marrying me?"  So much for not assuming.

            Seven replayed his words in her mind a few times to be certain she'd heard him correctly.  He had just asked her to marry him—or at least if she would consider it.  "I would consider it."

            "_Will_ you marry me, Lady Seven of Nine?"

            "Yes."

            Legolas felt a smile spread across his face.  He kissed her lightly, then held her against him.  "Do you want to go with Éowyn to Ithilien and wait for me there?  Or would you prefer something else?"

            "I will wait for you there.  I would like to help Éowyn settle in Ithilien."  
            "It may be some time before I'm able to return."

            "I know.  I do not mind."  Legolas knew what she was saying—she'd trust him to stay alive and come back to her.  He hugged her and held her for a while, then they both went their own ways.

            Legolas left with the others a few days later.  Seven told Éowyn about their engagement a few days after he left.  They were still busy; Faramir, Imrahil, and the queen had stayed behind in Edoras.  Everyone knew the parting was difficult for Queen Arwen.  It was the last time she would ever see her father, and nothing in her life so far had prepared her for such a permanent separation.  The parting with Merry was difficult for Éowyn.  During the war, Éowyn had become close to the hobbit.  She gave him a small, elegant horn that was an heirloom passed down from Eorl the Young, the first Lord of the Mark.  It was the only gift he would take.  After sharing a cup, the guests departed.

            Éowyn's wedding plans went ahead quickly.  She and Faramir were eager to begin their life together.  They would be married in Edoras and then move to Emyn Arnen in South Ithilien.  There it would be their task to restore the place and build it into a beautiful city.  It would be a lot of work, but well worth it.  Ithilien was one of the most beautiful places in Middle Earth, and it was time for it to be rebuilt.

            Aragorn made his way back to Minas Tirith through Edoras, and Éowyn and Faramir were married the day after he arrived.  It was a joyous occasion, with the King and Queen of the West gracing it.  It was also bittersweet, because Éowyn would be leaving Rohan.  The morning of the third day after the wedding, Éowyn and Faramir set out for Ithilien.  With them rode Seven and a few of the Rohirrim who chose to go with their lady.  Aragorn, Arwen, and Imrahil rode with them as far as Minas Tirith, where they rested a day, then proceeded south to Emyn Arnen.

            There was a flurry of activity when they arrived in Emyn Arnen, among them setting up Faramir's household, building various structures, restoring paths and gardens, and preparing for winter.  Seven found that she rather enjoyed working in the gardens.  They were already well into autumn, so the preparations for winter often took first priority.  The gardens would have to wait for spring, and Seven found herself looking forward to it.

            Winter in Ithilien was mild, as it was in most of the south of Middle Earth, but still required some preparations.  Buildings had to be checked for leaky roofs and drafts, warm clothing had to be prepared, food had to be stocked for humans and animals, and there were hundreds of other things to do, as well.  Seven often rode out to gather medicinal herbs, which she dried for use when they might not be available.  Éowyn had become very familiar with the herblore of the region, and Seven learned not only which herbs had uses, but how to use them effectively.  Once winter fell, many of the herbs would not be readily available, so even though most were more effective fresh, Seven gathered and dried stores for the winter months.

            When winter fell, most in the settlement busied themselves with indoor tasks.  Seven did a lot of sewing, but also trained extensively with the soldiers.  There were quite a few young soldiers, some of whom had never been in battle before.  They spoke of their fathers and uncles roles in the War of the Ring, but they were either too young to have fought themselves, or for some reason they hadn't found their way to battle.  Even the seasoned veterans didn't want to fight a woman out of fear they'd hurt her.  Often the older ones resisted the worst.  Still, Seven usually managed to convince them to train with her.  While she had no special affinity for fighting, she had a lot to teach and the training helped her to stay in shape.

            Besides the sword fighting with the soldiers, Seven also practiced archery extensively.  After a few tries, she managed to convince the men to let her accompany the hunting parties.  Hunting was a necessary supplement to food supplies and a useful, constructive outlet for the skills she had learned during the war, especially archery.

            Despite the training and hunting, the winter days were long.  Seven struggled to find variety in her activities.  She studied the history of Middle Earth more fully and learned to write their alphabets.  Parchment and ink were expensive, but not unattainable.  She even tutored several of the children, teaching them basic arithmetic, writing, and reasoning skills.  Teaching was a new experience to Seven, but her students were willing to learn, and Éowyn or their parents would often help if Seven could not adequately explain a concept.

            After the long winter, spring finally came again.  One of Seven's first priorities was to ride out and gather herbs to restock the stores.  Over the winter, Seven and Éowyn had used many of their dried stores, and they needed to refill the stores of dried herbs on hand so they would have anything they needed at a moment's notice.  There were always injuries that needed to be tended, and the occasional disease or childbirth.

            Spring also meant gardens to tend and births among the livestock.  Seven soon found that the healers were expected to be veterinarians as well as tend human patients.  The inactivity of winter turned into a flurry of activity, and the weeks soon blurred as time flew.

* p. 276


	24. Reunion

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews.  Karina, thanks for your comments on the "I would consider it" line.  Part of what I intended to convey was Seven's uncertainty about the whole situation—basically her version of "is he really proposing?" and also going along with what he really asked rather than implied, not to mention simply stalling to try to take it in.  I guess maybe that didn't come across as well as I'd hoped.  Anyway, sorry for all the babble.  Enjoy!

Chapter 24: Reunion

            One day, Seven was working in the garden.  She had her sleeves pushed up to her elbows and tied with string.  Her hair was also tied with a bit of cloth.  She had rags tied to her knees to cushion them from kneeling on the ground.  She had just finished transplanting some of the young plants that needed thinning, and now she was pulling weeds, her hands covered in dirt.  A couple of the children had offered to help her, but she had sent them to see if their parents required any assistance.  They had seemed especially energetic, but she had begun to learn that even the weather could affect their energy level.  If she had been busy, she might have accepted their help, but she had no other pressing duties—even this could have waited—so she left them to their games.

            Seven's only companion that day was a puppy that seemed to have "adopted" her.  She had left a bowl of food for the puppy once at Éowyn's request near the end of winter, but hadn't thought the animal had seen her.  She had worn gloves, but somehow the dog must have caught her scent anyway, and now it was her constant companion.  She had come to enjoy its company and had named it "Tip" because of the white tip on its tail, the only spot of brightness on an otherwise black dog.  He was still somewhat small, but he promised to grow large.  Seven had already taught him a few commands.  He seemed eager to learn.

            At the moment, Tip had found a rabbit to chase.  Seven didn't even try to call him back.  She knew he wouldn't listen anyway, and it would set a precedent of disobedience that could be difficult to break.  He rarely left earshot anyway.  Seven heard him bark, then growl.  That was unusual.  If had had caught the rabbit, which was unlikely, he might bark a little, but would bring it back to her immediately.  It was a good thing that dog had plenty of food available, because he was a very poor hunter.

            A moment later, the growling stopped.  Tip emerged from the woods, his tail wagging.  He ran over to her and licked her dirty hand, turning the dirt into slobbery mud.  Seven wondered if he had just been warning another animal away from his territory, but then a figure stepped out of the woods.

            Seven caught the motion out of the corner of her eye before she actually saw the figure.  She pulled the dagger from her boot before pushing herself to her feet and turning to face the newcomer.

            Legolas laughed at the sight of her—her hands were covered in dirt, as was the bottom of her skirt.  She even had smudge on her cheek.  He'd approached quietly, but not soundlessly, so she must have been absorbed in her work on the little garden to not hear him.  She replaced the dagger, smiling.  "Legolas!"  She walked to the edge of the garden, fighting the urge to run into his arms.  She was filthy.  She picked up a towel she had left at the edge of the garden plot, moving a little stiffly.

            "I take it the dog is yours?"  The mutt was dancing around her ankles, a shoe in his mouth.

            "Drop it, Tip!"  The dog dropped the shoe.  Legolas realized Seven was barefoot.  Seven walked toward him, but stopped short of touching him.  She glanced down at her dirty hands and skirt.  "You haven't caught me at my best."

            Legolas smiled, drinking in the sight of her.  "You're beautiful, Seven."  He reached over and brushed the smudge on her cheek with his thumb.  He kissed her, but she kept the kiss light.  He stepped back, a little confused.

            "I do not want to touch you with my hands so dirty."

            "I don't care."

            "It will only take a moment for me to wash them."  Legolas laughed, shaking his head.  Despite the awkwardness over dirty hands, she seemed more relaxed than he'd ever seen her.  If it made her uncomfortable, he could wait for her to wash them.  She walked over to a stream running by the edge of the clearing.  She rinsed her hands in the water, then sat down on the bank and pulled her skirt up just far enough to dangle her feet in the water without getting the dress wet, then removed the rags from her knees.  Legolas watched her in amusement.  She had changed so much since he'd first met her.  After a moment, she dried her hands on the towel and got up.  She dropped the towel with her shoes and walked over to Legolas, but then paused, not sure what to say.

            Not bothering with conversation, Legolas pulled her against him and kissed her firmly.  Her hands went to his neck naturally, now with no reservations over dirt.  "I've missed you, Seven."  As he held her, the dog started to growl.  He hushed it with a few words in Elvish.  "I think your dog is jealous."

            "He will have to adapt."

            Legolas laughed.  "I don't think I realized how much I missed you until now."  At first, her odd expressions had seemed odd, but now they seemed completely natural to him.  He kissed her again.  "How have you been?"

            "I have been well.  There is much work to do now that winter is over."

            "I know.  I wanted to come sooner, but it was easier to wait for spring to get the wagons here.  This morning, I decided to go on without them.  I've wanted to see you, but I didn't want to leave the wagons for too long.  I should find Lord Faramir and speak to him."

            "The noon meal will be soon.  I'll take you to him, and you can share the meal with us.  Will you return to your party yet today?"

            "It probably won't be necessary.  They should be here by evening.  Even if not, they don't need me with them to find their way here."

            Seven slipped her shoes on and gathered her things.  The two of them walked back towards the city, Tip running ahead of them as far as Seven would allow.  As they neared the city, Seven surprised him by pulling him off the path, out of sight by any watchers coming from the city, and kissed him hard.  If took a few moments before they got around to continuing into the city.  Not surprisingly, a lot of the children were playing in the common areas, the older boys practicing archery, the others at various other games.  As they approached, the children turned and stared.  They had never seen an Elf before.  One of the boys hit a bullseye as they approached.  The others congratulated him absently, staring at Legolas.

            "Where is the Lord Faramir?" Seven spoke to all the children.

            "I think he's in the hall." One of the older boys called.

            "Perhaps you would find him and inform him that Prince Legolas is here.  After you do, come back and tell me."   Seven arched an eyebrow and the boy ran off to do as she asked.  The children had learned that look.  They would find Faramir as quickly as possible and relay the message.  Seven's discipline was usually less painful than their parents', but it was also more consistent.  They couldn't talk their way out of trouble with her.  She wasn't about to let them simply stand and gawk, even if they had never seen an Elf before.


	25. Showing off

Chapter 25: Showing off

            Seven walked over to the archery practice, Legolas following.  "That was a good shot."  The arrow was only a few centimeters from the center of the target.  If Legolas weren't there, she might have said something about the shot being more accident than skill, but she did not want to criticize in front of someone the boys would consider a role model.  While his aim was better than most of the boys, he did not practice sufficiently to aim well.

            "You know me, Lady Seven!  If anyone can do it, I can!"  The boy was practically beaming with the attention.

            Seven leaned close to Legolas and whispered to him, "I think he requires some humbling.  They compete for each other's chores.  In his state of mind, he will probably insist on a week's worth of chores from his companions."

            Legolas grinned at that.  "Might I do the honors?"

            Seven nodded, then turned back to the boy.  "Can you make the shot again?"  She knew full well the first had been an isolated event.

            The boy nodded, still cocky, and fitted an arrow to the string.  Taking careful aim, he shot, but the arrow fell low and to the side of the target.  There were three concentric rings on the target, and his landed near the outside of the second rather than the small center ring.  He lowered his bow, frustrated.  He would not have cared if Legolas had not been there, but his aim had failed when he tried to show off.

            "Might I have a chance?" Legolas asked.

            The boy nodded, in awe of the Elf.  He moved away so Legolas could approach the line in the dirt that the boys used to gauge their distance.  Legolas pulled from his shoulder the bow he'd received from Galadriel in the war.  Without stepping closer, Legolas drew an arrow and fired in a smooth motion.  He was nearly twice as far away from the target as the boys usually stood.  Before the boys realized he had hit nearly dead center, he fired another arrow, which landed just above the center of the target.  He fired a third arrow that went a centimeter low.

            "Perhaps I might have a shot?" Seven asked.

            "Lady Seven?" The children all looked at her, confused.  She never practiced in their presence.  She did not want to encourage the girls to follow her example.  She did not disapprove of them practicing, but their parents would, and it would cause dissention in their families.  The boys would also give the girls a very difficult time if they tried to learn.

            "May I borrow a bow?"  The boys hesitated, then one started to hand he his, but Legolas stopped him with a raised hand and handed her the Lothlórien bow.

            Seven bent the bow experimentally.  It was extremely well made and much more powerful than the practice bows the boys were using.  She would have to be careful not to overpower her shot.  Legolas handed her an arrow.  She took just a moment to aim, then hit the exact center of the target.  She held out her hand for another arrow, and Legolas handed one to her.  Taking just a moment to aim, she fired.  The arrow split the arrow the boy had shot into the second circle earlier.  She handed the bow back to Legolas as the children gaped.

            Seven heard clapping from behind her.  She turned to see Éowyn and Faramir watching.  Éowyn walked to Seven.  "It's about time someone showed them up.  They've been getting entirely too cocky."

            A girl, about ten years old, walked over.  "Lady Seven, can I ask something?"  Seven nodded.  "When did you learn to shoot?  I didn't think girls ever got to learn to shoot."

            Seven smiled slightly.  A year ago, the smile would have been awkward, but now it came almost naturally.  "I fought in the war.  It was not common for women to fight, but not unheard of.  Now I practice just to show up cocky boys."  She raised her voice on the last sentence and the boys dropped their heads in a show of partially false humility.

            The girl scampered off and Faramir greeted Legolas.  "It's good to see you again, Legolas."

            "And you, too, Lord Faramir."

            "Would you like to share a—" Faramir trailed off, smiling down at the girl, who had retrieved Legolas' arrows.

            Éowyn smiled.  "I think you have an admirer, my lord."  The girl handed Legolas the arrows, almost petrified looking up at the Elf.  He replaced them in his quiver, but the child continued to stare at him.  Chuckling, he turned back to the target and fired a single arrow.  It landed exactly in the center of the target, quivering with the force of the shot.  He lowered the bow and she scampered over to retrieve the arrow, but it was too deeply embedded for her small hands to pull out.  Legolas walked over and pulled it out and replaced it in his quiver, then patted her shoulder before walking back to the others.

            "They haven't been as excited since the last time Gandalf was here," Éowyn said.  "He put on a fireworks show for them.  The boys are getting a little better at their archery, but they don't take it seriously enough.  Good shots like the one you saw are more accident than the result of effective practice.  Perhaps this will encourage them to try harder.  Shall we share a welcome cup?"

            Seven glanced down at herself, remembering that she was still dressed for gardening.  "Perhaps you would excuse me.  I would like to change my clothes before lunch.  I will join you shortly."

            "Of course, Seven," Éowyn laughed.  "I'm sorry.  Please, go ahead."

            The others agreed, and Seven slipped off to clean up.  She got back just in time for lunch and sat beside Legolas for the meal.  Legolas divided his attention between Seven and Faramir, but he spent much of the meal discussing plans for the Elven community with Faramir.  Seven listened attentively, making a list in her mind of what would need to be done.  She would have time alone with Legolas later.

            Seven was concentrating on the planning, so she was surprised when Faramir asked Legolas, "And when should we plan a wedding?"  Legolas looked over at her, realizing she had been caught off guard.  He watched her, waiting for a signal from her.

            Faramir spoke, "I see you haven't had a chance to discuss it yourselves.  When you decide, let me know."  Seven nodded, glad to not have to come up with an answer just then.  The question had surprised her.  Everyone realized Seven had been caught off guard, so they kept the conversation light for the rest of the meal..


	26. The Wedding

Chapter 26: The Wedding

            After lunch, Seven and Legolas walked through the settlement together.  They walked for a while without any conversation, enjoying each other's presence and trying to ignore the stares from the townsfolk.  They made their way into the woods where they wouldn't have to deal with curious people who had never seen an Elf before.  Seven led him to a small waterfall.  It was one of her favorite places, and she enjoyed sharing it with him.  They sat on a fallen log just far enough away from the water to avoid spray.

            "Do you have an idea when you'd like to have the wedding, Seven?  I didn't mean to put you in an awkward position earlier." Legolas asked.  Seven shrugged, a little uncomfortable.  "Do you want to go ahead with it right away, or would you rather wait?"  He was trying to prompt her for an answer without pushing her to make it sooner than she might prefer.  A couple sentences removed.

            "I would prefer sometime soon."  Seven fought the urge to fidget.  She wanted to go ahead with the wedding, but discussing it was awkward.  She wanted to express her feelings clearly, but it was suddenly very difficult to do so.

            "How soon?"  Seven shrugged.  "It will take a few days to organize.  Would you like to go ahead with it right away, or is it too soon?"

            Seven shook her head.  "It is not too soon."  She smiled, feeling suddenly shy.  She didn't want to sound overanxious.

            Legolas fought the urge to grin.  She was as anxious for this as he was.  Still, he tried to keep his voice even.  "Gimli's folk are probably already in Minas Tirith, but it won't take long to send for him.

I suppose we'll have to wait to plan the exact day until we hear from them."  

            "The King and Queen may wish to attend, too.  Would you like me to send a messenger to Minas Tirith?"  Legolas nodded.  "Then I will send a messenger in the morning."

            "Then we'll go ahead with the wedding as soon as it can be arranged, yes?"  Seven nodded.  "Good."  He leaned over and kissed her.  They sat together for a while, kissing and chatting, before heading back.

            The rest of the Elves arrived that night and found a meal and rooms waiting for them.  A few days later, Aragorn and Arwen arrived with Gimli and Gandalf.  It was a warm reunion.  They stayed up and talked long into the night.  The visitors rejoiced with Seven and Legolas as they finally prepared for their wedding.  That wedding had been coming since Legolas was nearly turned away from Edoras with Gandalf, Aragorn, and Gimli.

            Éowyn woke Seven early the next morning.  Seven had been staying up later at night and sleeping almost until dawn.  "Wake up, Seven!"

            Seven came awake abruptly.  "Éowyn.  What time is it?"

            "Time for you to get up.  We have a lot to do to get you ready.  You know, I think this is the first time I've ever been up before you."

            "I have been staying up later at night so I sleep later in the mornings."  Éowyn just chuckled.

            Besides Éowyn, Arwen also helped Seven prepare.  The following day, Seven and Legolas were married.  Thanks to Éowyn and Arwen, Seven was dressed in an elaborate gown, her waist-length hair drawn back from face to fall in curls down her back, a few strands framing her face.  Legolas gasped slightly at the sight of her.  He was resplendent in Elven finery, and Seven's heart skipped a little at the sight of him.

            A feast followed the ceremony, then dancing and more food.  Q even showed up.  Gandalf was in the back of the room where he appeared and intercepted him before he could get far.  After that, Q waved to Seven and gave her a "thumbs-up" sign, then disappeared.  Legolas, who was chatting with Aragorn, didn't even see him.  Seven had to wonder what had passed between Q and Gandalf, but before she could ponder it too much, Legolas finished his conversation and pulled her up for another dance.  After a while, they sat down again, chatting with whoever came over.

            Food and wine flowed freely, but after a while Seven couldn't eat any more.  She had never been in the habit of eating heavily, and the feast had been going for most of the day.  If she had any more wine, she knew she would get drunk, and that was an experience she hoped to avoid.  During a lull in the dancing, Legolas leaned over, "Do you think we could slip out without being noticed?"

            "If we are quick, it is possible.  We can go out the back way."

            Legolas grinned at her.  "Are you ready to leave?"

            Seven nodded.  "If we wait for another dance to start, we may escape notice."

            As people got up for the next dance, the two of them slipped out quietly.  Seven took a back route, out of the way of passerby.  The night was dark, but she knew the way well.  Suddenly, Q appeared in their path.

            "Q, why are you here?"  Seven fought back a surge of annoyance.

            "I wanted to personally extend my congratulations, my dear.  If not for me, none of this would have happened for you."

            "In other words, you wish to gloat."

            "You wound me, Seven."  Seven rolled her eyes.

             "Who is he?"  Legolas asked.

            "The being responsible for bringing me here."

            "Q, at your service."  Q gave an exaggerated bow.  "You know, Seven, it's a shame your friends back in the Alpha Quadrant can't see you now.  Perhaps we should pay them a visit?  They'd love to meet your new husband."

            "I think not."  Seven didn't even try to cover her annoyance this time.  "My place is here.  Do not attempt to force me to return."

            "Don't worry, Seven.  I couldn't if I wanted to.  Your friend Gandalf made that much clear."  Q was sullen.  "Still, it would be fun!"

            "Is there a purpose in this visit, Q?"

            "Is that a not-so-subtle hint?  I'm amazed, Seven."

            "Go away, Q."

            "Seven!  You could stand to be a little nicer.  After all, you have me to thank for all of this."  Q gestured around him, his gaze pointedly stopping on Legolas.

            Like Seven, Legolas had had enough.  "You heard her, Q.  You've had your say, now let us be."

            "Go away, Q."  Seven's voice was firm.

            "Fine, then, but this may well be the last time you see me.  There are plenty of other people to visit.  I wonder what Kathy is up to…"  With that, he disappeared.  Legolas jumped at the abrupt disappearance, but Seven just sighed.  

            "What is he?"  Legolas asked.

            "A troublemaker.  He is a powerful being, but apparently limited in Middle Earth.  Hopefully, he is truly gone.  Apparently he has worn out his welcome with the Valar."  Legolas looked at her, trying to figure out what to make of that.  "If we wish to avoid detection, we should keep moving.  The adults would not bother us, but the older boys are probably about causing mischief.  Their parents will probably be too hung over to seriously discipline them."

            Legolas laughed, and the two of them slipped into the night silently, taking a long route to Seven's small dwelling.  As they approached from behind, they could see three boys waiting by the entrance.  Seven picked up a rock and threw it down the road in the general direction of the hall where the feast was still going strong.  If anyone had missed their presence, there was no indication.  The boys ran off to investigate the noise, and the two of them were able to slip in unnoticed


	27. An Unannounced Visitor

A/N: Sorry I've been slow to update.  Thanks for all the reviews.  Sorry about the lack of detail in the wedding chapter.  I didn't really know what it should look like, and that's part of the reason I left it so sketchy.  I won't be sending Seven back to the Alpha Quadrant, but she hasn't seen the last of the Voyager crew…this chapter will explain.  Please keep up the reviews!  Thanks and enjoy!

Chapter 27: An Unannounced Visitor

            A few days later, Seven was with the Elves putting up buildings.  The work was heavy, but rewarding.  The Elves seemed to never require breaks, but Seven stopped for a few minutes every few hours.  Tip usually managed to get in the way, but the Elves just shooed him with a few words.  At the moment, Seven was sitting on a log taking a break, Tip playing at her feet.  She had tied a twig to a string and was teasing him with it.

            "Seven?"  Seven glanced up, only to see Admiral Janeway.  She was dressed in a pale yellow gown that didn't quite look right for Middle Earth.  It looked more like the southern part of Antebellum America than the more Medieval style of Middle Earth clothing.  Seven had to fight a smirk.  The dress had a very full skirt and would be totally impractical for movement.  There was nothing practical about it. 

            "Admiral!  I expect Q brought you here?"

            "Yes.  Where is here, and why am I dressed like this?"

            "This is a realm inaccessible from our own.  It is called Middle Earth.  Q must have decided I needed a visitor.  He obviously did not spend much effort to match your clothing to what is common here."

            "I can see that.  What is Middle Earth?"

            "It resembles Earth's Middle Ages in terms of technology and culture, but it is more," Seven paused, looking for the right word, "_exotic than Earth's culture.  There are several sentient races here and magic is quite real.  We have just completed a war against a Dark Lord who threatened to plunge all of Middle Earth into darkness."  Seven pulled up her sleeve to reveal several scars from the war._

            "Is this one of Q's creations?  An invented world like when he took Picard's crew—"

            "No.  This is very real.  I do not fully understand the mechanics, but it is somehow on a different plane of existence.  Q is limited here by powers greater than he.  He brought me here in an attempt to manipulate the timeline because he was forbidden to directly interfere."

            "Something more powerful than Q?  That is very interesting."

            "Yes.  He has offended them somewhat and is—treading on thin ice—that is the expression?"

            "Yes, it is.  Q told me he'd take me back shortly.  Hopefully he'll keep his word.  Is he planning on bringing you back any time soon or is he just going to leave you stranded here?"

            "I do not wish to return.  Q tried to convince me to leave but I refused."  Janeway stared at her blankly, shocked.  Trying to explain, Seven said,  "I have a life here than is far more fulfilling than my life in the Alpha Quadrant."  At that moment, Legolas walked over.  He had a confused expression on his face.  He'd met nearly all the humans in the area, and the appearance of a strange human woman was odd.  "Admiral, allow me to introduce my husband, Legolas.  Legolas, this is Kathryn Janeway.  Q brought her here, apparently to visit me."  Janeway cocked an eyebrow at 'husband', but didn't say anything.  She was still confused over Seven's desire to remain in Middle Earth, but obviously there was quite a story behind it if Seven was now married.

            Legolas' confusion didn't abate by much, but he bowed in greeting.  "Lady Kathryn Janeway, welcome.  Forgive me for not offering a better welcome.  I am simply surprised."

            "Q has interfered in this world several times," Seven explained, "but I am the first person he has brought here.  Long range transit is very slow here, so visitors are unusual.  Did Q say indicate how long he intends you to be here?"

            "'For a bit.'  Interpret it how you will.  He just said he though you could use a visitor.  Apparently congratulations are in order.  I'm sorry to be so off-balance, but this is all rather confusing.  How have you been?"

            "Well.  As you can see, we are building a community here for some of Legolas' people.  Shall we go inside?"  Janeway nodded, a little overwhelmed, and Seven got up and led her towards the hall, the only finished building so far.  As they walked, several human children ran up.  Seeing them, Janeway realized they were a different race.  Seven had said there were multiple sentient species on this planet, but Janeway didn't know anything about them except that they existed.

            "Lady Seven!"

            "Yes?"

            "We, um, wanted to see if you wanted any help."

            "You wanted to gawk at the Elves."

            The boy looked down at his feet.  "Why don't you see that Elf over there," Seven pointed.  "I expect he'll have some work you can help with.  Just don't get in the way.  Perhaps you would watch Tip, too?"

            The boy nodded, then leaned down and scratched the dog behind the ears.  Seven spoke to the dog in quiet Elvish, then the boys and dog ran off towards the Elf she'd indicated.  As they spoke, the pieces began to fall together for Janeway.  The Elves were very similar to humans, but taller and fairer.  They had Vulcanoid ears and tended to wear their hair long.  The children had looked like humans, though they could have been a different race that Janeway wasn't familiar with.

            Legolas chuckled.  "They never seem to tire of coming here, but as soon as we put them to work, they seem to tire within an hour."

            "At least they keep Tip occupied," Seven said.  "He has been getting underfoot today."

            "That dog seems to have as much aversion to work as they do," Legolas muttered.

            Seven laughed lightly, not at all offended, and led the way inside.  Legolas signaled an Elf, who brought wine.  The three of them sat in the cool hall.  The darkness was a shock after the bright sunlight.  There was nothing gloomy about it, just a welcome respite from the sun.  After seeing Seven drink a little of the wine, Janeway sipped at hers and found it very good.

            "Wine is common here," Seven explained.  "Overindulgence is rare, but alcoholic beverages are frequently consumed.  It is also a way of greeting a guest."  Janeway nodded, looking around the room as her eyes adjusted.  It was not fully decorated, but to her eyes, it was very ornate.  "The Elves take great pride in the beauty of their architecture, as in all aspects of their culture."  Seven looked over at Legolas.  "We will be here talking for some time.  You need not wait for us to return to work."  Legolas nodded, taking the hint, then bade them farewell, leaving to return to the building project he was working on.


	28. More Visitors

Chapter 28: More Visitors

            Now alone, Seven and Janeway could talk. "Obviously a lot has happened since you left," Janeway said.  "We heard of your disappearance, but nothing more.  We've been worried, but there were no records of you leaving Vulcan, so we figured you were somewhere on the planet."

            "Q brought me here directly from Vulcan.  Was I been declared permanently lost when you left?"

            "Permanently lost?  It hasn't been that long."

            "How much time has passed for you since I disappeared?"

            "Eight days."

            "It has been over a year here.  Apparently Q has played games with time as well as location."

            "I'm beginning to understand how and when you got here, but the rest is still pretty fuzzy."

            "There are several sentient species in Middle Earth.  Among them are Elves, Dwarves, humans, and hobbits.  Elves are the most different from our experience.  They are immortal and powerful.  When Q brought me here, he had to free me from a need to regenerate, and a side effect of that action is that, like them, I will not age at all."

            Janeway nodded, a little overwhelmed, then jumped as Q appeared, bringing with him Tom and B'Elanna Paris, Harry Kim, and the Doctor.  Tom and Harry were dressed in passable medieval clothing, but B'Elanna and the Doctor were still in uniform, B'Elanna holding her infant daughter.  B'Elanna looked furious.

            "Where are we?" B'Elanna demanded, passing the child to Tom.

            Seven smiled softly.  Time hadn't lessened the Klingon woman's temper.  She stood up to speak, but the Doctor interrupted her.  "Seven!  We've been so worried about you!"

            "I have been well."

            Before she could continue, B'Elanna burst in, "Where are we!?"

            "You are in a place called Middle Earth.  You are in no danger.  Please sit, and I will explain."  Seven motioned to the confused Elf standing nearby for more wine.  The woman brought it, but then hurried off, confused by the new visitors who appeared apparently out of thin air.  Seven passed wine around, then spent the next hour explaining the events of the last year to her former shipmates.  B'Elanna and the Doctor were skeptical, but Tom was fascinated.  The tale drew on his superhero fantasies.  As they talked, Seven even got to hold B'Elanna's baby.  Tom handed the baby to her before B'Elanna could object.  Everyone was surprised at how easily Seven took the child, but Seven explained that she'd helped with several infants in the human community.

            Legolas returned after an hour, to be startled by four more guests.  Seven had not yet mentioned him to her companions, but she introduced him as her husband.  They were startled, and the look that flashed across the Doctor's face could have been pain, but they all recovered quickly.  Legolas sat down with them and they chatted for a while.

            After perhaps 15 minutes, Q showed up.  "Your friend is back," Legolas muttered dryly.

            "Have a good visit, Seven?"  Q was smug.

            "Quite.  However, I think my guests are probably ready to return to their homes."

            "Actually, I was hoping to get a look around," Tom said.

            "Hey, I'd be happy to leave you here for a day or two if you want."

            At that, B'Elanna glared at Q.  "I think not, Q.  You seem to forget that I have an infant to care for.  That's a little difficult in the dark ages."

            "People had babies even in the dark ages, and trust me, this isn't the dark ages.  You're in one of the more elegant cultures you're likely to encounter in any realm."

            Seven tried to head off the inevitable argument.  "Would you return B'Elanna and anyone else who wishes to leave and come back later for anyone who wishes to remain?"

            "Hey, I'm not a taxi!"

            "You could have fooled me," Janeway said.  "You seem to take perverse pleasure in dragging us across dimensions despite the fact that you never even considered using your power to bring Voyager home.  Now why is that?"

            "I have better things to do than play taxi for mortals who get themselves in trouble."

            "And who got us here in the first place?" B'Elanna muttered under her breath.

            Before Q could reply to B'Elanna's complaint, Seven jumped in.  "Such as?"  When Q didn't reply, she continued.  "It would not be a great difficulty for you to return B'Elanna and then come back later for the others.  It might be a sign of good faith with the Valar.  After your impersonations, you apparently need it."

            "Who told you about that!?" Q sputtered.

            Seven didn't even try to hide her smirk.  Q was practically squirming.  After a moment, she managed to control her expression, then just cocked an eyebrow at Q.  "Well?"

            "Fine.  I'll do it.  I'd just like to know who told you about that.  Let's go."

and Q promptly disappeared.

            The moment he was gone, Seven burst out laughing.  Legolas looked at her questioningly.  "Galadriel," she laughed.  "I knew it would be funny, but I didn't realize quite how upset he would be.  I hope he doesn't cause any trouble because he's angry."  With that, she grew serious.  "Captain, Tom, Doctor, perhaps I could show you around?"  They agreed, and she gave them a tour of the growing city.

            It was nearly a week before Q returned, and in that time the visitors got an introduction to life in Middle Earth.  Tom spent most of the week listening to histories.  Seven told him about the War of the Ring, with liberal input from Legolas and Gimli, and many of the Elves were more than willing to tell tales of earlier ages.  The heroic and dramatic stories caught his attention like little else could.  Seven had no doubt he would invent holodeck programs to many of the stories.  The Doctor and Janeway were most interested in Seven's story.  They spent several days over cups of wine simply getting the stories straight, and then the Doctor took to comparing the Elven and human cultures of Middle Earth to those on Earth and other planets of the Alpha Quadrant.  Janeway, too, studied the Elvish culture, but out of simple appreciation rather than a comparative study.

            As the days passed, Janeway and the Doctor both pitched in with the building effort.  Janeway did not have the strength to contribute towards the heavy work, but she often lent a hand wherever she could.  The Doctor was usually in the thick of things, helping with the heaviest work he could find.  His holotransmitter gave him strength comparable to the Elves.  Seven found herself wishing B'Elanna had not departed so quickly.  The Klingon woman would have enjoyed learning about warfare in Middle Earth.  Seven had had enough fighting to last a lifetime, but some sparring might have been fun.

            A few days into Janeway's visit, Aragorn stopped over for a visit.  The King of Gondor often stopped by the Elven city in Ithilien, so it was nothing unusual.  Seven and Janeway came out to meet him, along with the Elves.  They stopped just behind Legolas, who was greeting his old friend.

            "Ah, Legolas!  I did not know you had guests!"

            "Yes.  This is Lady Kathryn Janeway.  She is a visitor from Seven's former home."  Seven glanced over at Janeway when he said that.  The Alpha Quadrant was indeed that—a _former_ home.  The Admiral glanced back over at her, but didn't say anything.

            "Lady Janeway has been a ship captain for many years," Seven said.  Lady Janeway sounded odd, even to her ears, but "Admiral" wouldn't make any sense to Elessar.  "We served together for several years."

            "Yes?"  Aragorn looked at Janeway intently.  "I would be interested to hear some of your stories."

            "I'd enjoy comparing notes."  Janeway realized he didn't understand the expression, then amended, "Sharing stories, that is."

            Aragorn nodded, and Seven motioned them all into the hall.  Aragorn stayed for several days, much of it sharing stories with Janeway over mugs of wine.  The Doctor cornered him a few times, asking about herbs and such.  It rather annoyed Seven, who had already taught him most of what she knew of herb-lore in Middle Earth, but it wasn't long before the Doctor realized Aragorn's healing abilities were far more complex than knowing the medicinal uses of a few weeds.  Eventually, duty called and Aragorn returned to Minas Tirith, but Janeway had thoroughly enjoyed the conversation and the Doctor had been both educated and humbled, realizing there were indeed powers beyond science at work in Middle Earth.

            The fun couldn't last, and after a week, Q showed up again.  He was still pouting over Seven's revelation a week prior.  He rather sullenly collected Admiral Janeway, Tom, and the Doctor, promising to return them to the point in time when they had left.

A/N:  I've tried not to overdo this, but let me know if you'd like to see more interaction between Voyager and LOTR characters, and I'll add some more.  Thanks to Tindomiel for giving me the idea of adding Aragorn into this scene (wasn't there originally).  Thanks for all your reviews—As of this post, I have 150!  There are two more posts to go, so let me know if there's anything in particular that you'd like to see added in.  I'd appreciate that or any other reviews.


	29. Traveling

A/N: As always, thanks for the reviews.  There will be one more chapter after this.  Let me know if there's anything specific you'd like to see before I wrap this up.  Enjoy!

Chapter 29: Traveling

            Over the next few weeks, Seven served as liaison, helping the Elves set up and coordinate with the humans.  Seven enjoyed participating in the organization and the building of the Elven community.  The human children often made the short journey to gawk, and for the most part, the Elves indulged their curiosity.  

            Spring soon faded into summer, and Éowyn became pregnant.  Seven often visited her as summer faded into autumn, and then winter.  The child, a healthy boy, was born just as spring came again.

            Seven helped tend Éowyn and the baby after the birth.  She hadn't spent much time around infants before, except for helping out in the community on occasion, and caring for Éowyn's child was a new experience for her.  It was amusing to watch Faramir with his son.  Faramir was a big man and scarred from many battles, a contrast to the helpless baby.  Despite his history as a warrior, Faramir made a wonderful father.

            Legolas traveled with Gimli from time to time.  Seven declined to accompany them for a few years.  She wanted to give Legolas time with his friend without dividing his attention between Gimli and her.  Eventually, they convinced her to come with them so she could see more of Middle Earth.  The three of them traveled north along the Anduin to Lothlórien, but the land had faded since Galadriel's departure.  The mallorn trees were still beautiful, but not as dramatic as they had been before, and the spirit of timeless refuge was gone.  The light and song that had characterized the place were gone, leaving a quiet shell of what had once been.  Seven was amazed at the place, but Legolas and Gimli were subdued.  Legolas could feel the change in the trees, and Gimli missed Galadriel's presence.

            They visited Celeborn who still remained there.  He was beginning to weary of life there, but he greeted them warmly.  He told them of the battles Lothlórien had faced during the War—three assaults had come from Dol Guldur.  Galadriel's power had held the enemy at bay, and after Sauron's passing they had finally destroyed the evil tower completely.  They rested a few days in Lothlórien, and then traveled further north to Mirkwood.

            Thranduil greeted them warmly, glad to finally meet Seven.  Over cups of wine, they traded stories.  While Legolas had been fighting in the south, Thranduil had repelled an invasion there in the north.  After a long and bitter struggle, his forces had driven off the invaders, and he and Celeborn had met and renamed the forest _Eryn Lasgalen_, The Wood of Greenleaves.  It was not without reason.  The spiders and darkness were gone, the paths were bright and wide, and the visitors could see genuine joy in the Elves there.  Legolas had been back since the war, but he was still getting used to the changes in the place that had been his home for so long.  

            After staying in Mirkwood for a few weeks, the three travelers continued on to Rivendell.  Elrond was gone, but his sons remained.  Like Lothlórien, Rivendell was subdued, but still beautiful.  Even without Elrond, the Elves there filled it with grace and beauty.  The Elves there welcomed them warmly.  Like Thranduil, they were eager to meet Seven.  She had met Elladan and Elrohir in the war, but there were many new faces to learn in Rivendell.  Seven had grown somewhat accustomed to the Elves' focus on beauty in their architecture and environment and she had seen many of the beautiful landscapes of Middle Earth, but the Bruinen valley still took her breath.  It was one of the most beautiful places she had ever visited.

            After Rivendell, the three travelers continued on to the Shire.  They first came to Bree, where they stayed in the Prancing Pony.  Legolas kept the hood of his cloak over his face so that the humans and hobbits there would not realize he was an Elf.  The people weren't nearly as suspicious as they had been in the years before the War, but it was still the easiest way for him to travel among humans.

            Leaving Bree, they came to Buckland.  Once they left Bree, there was no disguising the fact that they were foreigners, so Legolas did not hide under his cloak.  Two humans and a Dwarf were odd enough in Bree, but Big Folk of any sort were unusual in the Shire.  Gimli asked directions from a nervous hobbit, and the three of them found their way to Brandy Hall.  Merry welcomed them warmly, and after that, the other hobbits were far less suspicious.  They stayed at Brandy Hall for a few days.  Gimli had a room inside, but Seven and Legolas set up a tent just outside.  They couldn't even stand straight in the hobbit dwellings, and the hobbits had no rooms that would be comfortable for them.  Hobbits need very little excuse for a feast, and their visit was occasion for several feasts.  Seven was amazed at just how much the little hobbits could eat.

            Eventually, Merry took them to Hobbiton, where they visited Sam and his family.  Sam had married Rose Cotton, and they had one daughter, Elanor.  She was a delightful child blond hair, which seemed rather unusual for hobbits.  Like in Buckland, their visit was cause for more feasting in Hobbiton, and Seven often had to refuse extra helpings.  She enjoyed eating, but never had been able to eat heavily, and the hobbits fed them almost constantly.  They ate at least six meals each day.

            Seven, Legolas, and Gimli stayed in Hobbiton for a few weeks before finally leaving and returning to Ithilien, but they visited regularly throughout the years.  Through their visits, they were able to watch the Shire grow and flourish as it was put back together after the destruction wrought during Sharkey's reign.  Sam was elected mayor after a couple years and Pippin married a hobbit lass from Long Cleave named Diamond.  Pippin and Diamond soon had a son, Faramir, and Sam another daughter.   The Hobbits were as quietly content as ever, but they had a broader perspective on life than before the War.  They recognized the outside world, even if they had little to do with it.  As a new generation grew up, it became apparent how deeply the War had affected their parents.  The children were blissfully ignorant of what had happened in the War, and their parents were content not to tell them.  The parents, though, had a sense of gravity; the realized how much they had nearly lost, and they appreciated the Shire the more for it.

            It was strange for Seven to watch the passage of time and the changes it brought on her human companions and hobbit friends.  Little changed in the Elven community, but the human children grew into adults and soon Seven was attending their weddings.  Éowyn's baby grew into a toddler, then a curious boy.  Seven often watched him, but he had a fair share in the village mischief, too.  At times, Seven envied Éowyn, especially after the births of a daughter and another son.  Seven knew she would most likely never be able to bear children.  She found fulfillment helping with others' children instead.

            When Merry was named Master of Buckland, Éowyn sent gifts for him, but Seven, Legolas, and Gimli insisted on visiting to celebrate with him.  A few years later, Pippin was named the Took and Thain.  Sam, Rose, and Elanor visited Minas Tirith and remained there for a year, in which Seven, Éowyn, Legolas, and Gimli often traveled the short distance to visit them.  Not long after they returned, Elanor married, and a few years later bore a son.  To everyone's delight, Faramir Took, Pippin's son, married Sam's second daughter, Goldilocks.  Slowly and surely, time wore on.


	30. Finding Home

Author's notes and acknowledgements follow.

Chapter 30: Finding Home

            As her son grew into a young man, Éowyn began to show signs of advancing age.  She retained her beauty, but it became the beauty of maturity.  Seven traveled less frequently, preferring to stay close, but she still encouraged Legolas and Gimli to travel.  When Legolas was gone, Seven spent most of her time with Éowyn.  Her friend required increasing assistance with common tasks, so Seven tried to stay nearby.

            On Voyager, events had passed quickly—quickly enough that age had not worn significantly on any member of the crew.  Certainly there had been changes, but old age was a stranger to Seven.  Éowyn's children grew strong, but their mother gradually declined.  Faramir supported his wife as well as he could, but his Númenorean blood eased the passage of time for him, too, and it was hard for him to watch her age so much faster than he.

            Eventually, word came that Éomer had passed away.  Éowyn's health was poor, but she wanted to go for the funeral, so Faramir, Legolas, and Seven went with her back to Edoras.  Éowyn's daughter and youngest son also accompanied them.  The oldest stayed to rule in his father's stead while they were away.  Despite the grief over her brother, Éowyn enjoyed the return to Edoras.  She loved Ithilien, but it was good to see the place where she had grown up.  Merry and Pippin met them there.  They laid Éomer with his father and forefathers, riders surrounding his burial mound as they had Théoden's.  After the funeral, the visitors spent a few days resting in Edoras, then they escorted the two hobbits, who were growing old themselves, to Gondor after the funeral.

            Éowyn lingered on for most of that winter, but passed away just before spring.  Seven grieved for her, but it was not unexpected.  They had known the time was coming, and it was no great shock.  Expected or not, it was a difficult time for Seven.  She had never fully learned to deal with such emotions, but she had come a long way since Chakotay's death.  She spent many nights crying in Legolas' arms, but eventually the pain faded.  Éowyn had been her closest friend, and she would always miss her, but it was bearable.

            A few years later, Seven became pregnant.  No one was more shocked than she.  Legolas didn't understand her shock, but she had never tried to explain to him the exact nature of her "slavery" with the Borg.  She bore a daughter prematurely.  Legolas sent a messenger to Minas Tirith as soon as she went into labor, and Elessar was there even before the child was born.  The girl was small and weak, but the King cared for her, and after a few anxious days, she grew stronger.  After a few weeks, she was nearly as strong as a child who had been carried to term.  Motherhood was a strange experience for Seven—intimidating, but infinitely rewarding.

            The baby waking in the night was not a burden for Seven since she slept only a few hours each night anyway, but caring for her own child was far different than helping care for other people's children.  She had spent a lot of time around children, but those children had always gone home to their parents at the end of the day.  As her daughter grew, Seven came to realize how wonderfully rewarding it was to have her own child.  She loved the girl more than she could have imagined, and enjoyed simply playing with her and teaching her.  They named the child Kathryn.

            Q brought Admiral Janeway to visit one more time only after the baby was born.  Legolas was in Minas Tirith for a few days, but Seven had remained in Ithilien.  The baby was still too young to travel.  Janeway literally dropped from the sky a few meters in front of Seven.  She only fell a couple feet, but as she got up, she muttered, "Thanks, Q," sarcastically.  Looking up, she saw Seven, and the annoyance faded.  "Seven!"

            "Admiral.  It is good to see you.  Is it still Admiral?"

            "Yes, it is.  Q told me he thought you could use a drop-in guest.  I didn't realize how literally he meant it.  Whose child is that?"  Janeway walked over to look at the baby.

            "Mine."

            "Yours?  I didn't think that was possible."

            "Nor did I, but here she is."

            "Seven, that's wonderful!"  Janeway hugged her awkwardly, careful not to crush the baby.  To her surprise, Seven didn't shy away, but rather smiled down at the child.  "How old is she?"

            "Four weeks.  Would you like to hold her?"  Janeway nodded, and Seven handed her the child.  Janeway cuddled the baby for a while, amazed.  The girl had Elvish features and blond hair; she was strong and healthy.  

            "She was born prematurely.  It is only now that she is becoming strong."

            "I'd never have known.  The Doctor will love hearing about this."

            "I can offer no explanation.  Like you, I did not think it possible."  The baby started fussing and Seven took her back.  They moved to Seven's chamber, where Seven nursed the baby.  Janeway tried not to show her amazement, but the change in Seven was amazing.  They spent the rest of the day chatting and catching up.  Janeway was a little embarrassed to hear that they'd named the baby named after her, but it was a pleasant surprise.  Only about three years had passed for Janeway.  Seven found it was increasingly difficult for her to remember how many years it had been for her, but it had been more than a century since she'd moved to Ithilien.  The number shocked Janeway, but she accepted it with as much grace as she could—as well as she accepted magic and the other oddities of Middle Earth.  The vast difference in time scale partially explained the change in Seven, but even with the time, it was more than Janeway would have ever hoped for.

Janeway updated Seven on the rest of  the former Voyager crew.  Tom and B'Elanna had another child, a son, and both children were doing well.  The Doctor was involved in several research projects and Harry had a post on a starship.  Janeway was teaching at the Academy.  Seven enjoyed hearing about them, but the events of that realm seemed increasingly distant.  Q returned that evening to take Janeway back; it was a good visit, even though it was short.

Kathryn grew quickly.  The little blond had elven features, but also her mother's determination.  She took everything from discipline to skinned knees with the same adaptability and determination.  She learned quickly and was never satisfied until she understood why—why something existed, why it was the way it was, why something was done one way instead of another way.  Sometimes she exasperated her parents, but more often that not she was a delight to the entire community.  It wasn't until little Kathryn started slipping out on her own and hiding from her parents that Seven realized just how quickly children grew.  She had heard it many times from others, but now she understood it.  Time had been kind to her, but there were limits to its mercy.

            While Seven's daughter was still young, word came of Elessar's death.  With him died an era, and the Elves made ready to depart.  Legolas, Seven, and Gimli built a ship together.  Accompanied by the Elves of Ithilien, they sailed down the Anduin and to the Sea.  The world had been bent after the Númenoreans tried to sail against Valinor so that Men could never reach it, but a straight path still remained for those who could find it.  In her time in Middle Earth, Seven had found fulfillment.  In her marriage and family, she had found a return to the humanity she'd lost among the Borg.  There in the West Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct to Unimatrix Zero, finally found her home.

A/N:  My deepest thanks to everyone who has read and especially to those who have reviewed.  Thank you for your time and attention.  I hope you've enjoyed this story.  I have posted several other LOTR stories, including one other Star Trek crossover.  All are on this web site and are available through my author page.  Again, thank you and God bless!


End file.
